Un nuevo comienzo
by Anna Mas
Summary: Continuación de "Un amor a prueba de fuego", pero ahora convertido en Dramione, mi pareja favorita. Han pasado varios años desde la anterior historia y Hermione está en una situación difícil. Un antiguo conocido la ayudará a salir del pozo en el que se encuentra.


_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Estación de King's Cross. Andén 9 y ¾. 1 de Septiembre.

Hermione miraba nerviosa el reloj. Faltaban 10 minutos para que el expreso partiera hacia Hogwarts y todavía no habían llegado.

Pero dónde se habrán metido. - decía más para sí que para los demás.

Tranquila mamá, estarán a punto de llegar – la intentaba tranquilizar un niño pelirrojo – Tía Ginny no dejará que lleguen tarde.

¡Mira Mamá! ¡Ahí está tío Harry! - gritó una castaña pecosa corriendo.

¡Por fin! - suspiró aliviada viendo al resto de la familia aparecer.

¡Hermione! - Harry la abrazó con fuerza – que bueno es verte. Estás fantástica.

Hola cielo – la abrazó una pelirroja – perdona por el retraso, pero es que Ronald se empeñó en que viniéramos como muggles. Vamos chicos ¿Habéis subido los baúles al tren? Pues vamos a buscaros un compartimento. ¿Víktor, Rose? ¿Subís con nosotros?

¡Claro tía Ginny!

Hola preciosa – Ron la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y Luna, su otra cuñada, le dio un abrazo.

¿Dónde está Hada? - preguntó Hermione por su sobrina.

¿No la has visto pasar? Acaba de subir al tren delante de ti – le contestó Luna – tiene la cualidad de hacerse invisible.

Los chicos bajaron una última vez del tren para despedirse de sus padres. James, el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny; Hada, la hija de Ron y Luna; y Víktor y Rose, los dos hijos gemelos de Hermione. Mientras, Lily y Albus, los dos hijos menores de Harry y Ginny se quedaban tristes porque todavía no podían ir a Hogwarts. Estaban todos muy emocionados, pues era su primer año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. El tren dio un pitido, anunciando su partida y los cuatro primos subieron corriendo al vagón agitando las manos para despedirse y prometiendo escribir pronto.

Bien, allá van nuestros pequeños, igual que hicimos nosotros en su día. - Dijo Ginny - Anda venid a casa a tomar algo.

Genial, creí que no lo dirías hermanita. Vámonos – se rió Ron.

¿Estás bien? - Harry se acercó a Hermione preocupado.

Estaré bien.

Vamos Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga, como una hermana para mí. Te conozco. ¿Va todo bien?

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Harry? Mis dos pequeños han volado del nido. Me voy a sentir muy sola...

Bueno, nos tienes a Ginny y a mí a dos manzanas de tu casa...

Vamos, vosotros trabajáis todo el día...

Tal vez sea el momento de volver a trabajar. Te aseguro que Kingsley te devolvería tu puesto de trabajo sin pensarlo dos veces.

No lo sé Harry... tal vez tengas razón.

Tómate unos días de vacaciones y reflexionas sobre ello. - dijo el pelinegro abrazando a su amiga – Venga, se estarán preguntando dónde nos hemos metido.

Se disponían a salir por la pared mágica que los devolvía al andén muggle, cuando una conocida voz los saludó.

Buenos días Potter. Buenos días Granger.

Buenos días Malfoy – respondió Harry - ¿También tu hijo va a Hogwarts?

Sí, Scorpius empieza este año, al igual que el hijo de Blaise y Pansy.

La nueva generación llega a Hogwarts. Debemos irnos. Buenos días. - los saludó de nuevo Harry y cogiendo a Hermione por la cintura cruzaron al otro lado.

Vámonos Draco, ya hemos sociabilizado bastante – dijo Blaise.

¿Draco? Querido, vamos a tomar algo y a ponernos al día. Después de diez años sin verte tendrás muchas cosas que contarnos, porque debes saber que estoy muy enfadada contigo. Llegaste hace dos meses y no te has dignado a venir a vernos hasta hace unos días – insistió Pansy.

Draco apenas los escuchaba. Se había quedado mirando fijamente el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los dos amigos. ¿Por qué Granger iba sola?¿Por qué no había abierto la boca?No parecía la misma Gryffindor que él había conocido. Dejó que sus viejos amigos lo arrastraran fuera de la estación y se fueron al callejón Diagón a tomar un refresco. Aunque Draco respondía pacientemente todas las preguntas que su amiga le hacía sobre América, su mente seguía estando con la castaña.

¿Os habéis fijado en Granger? - Preguntó de repente ante el asombro de sus amigos.

Pues no ¿Qué pasa con ella? - respondió molesta Pansy.

No parece la misma. Parecía ausente. No, más bien triste. - y extrañamente, eso le molestó.

¿Y te sorprende? ¿No has visto que nadie la acompañaba a despedir a los niños?

Sí, pero tal vez su esposo esté trabajando. ¿No se había casado con el Weasley mayor?¿Acaso ya no están casados?

Ay Draquito, ¿Es que en América no llegan los cotilleos de la sociedad mágica internacional?

Por supuesto que llegan, pero yo no los leo, querida. Y no me llames Draquito, sabes que no lo soporto – le respondió el rubio irritado.

Vaaaaaale. Pues para tu información, su marido murió hace... no sé, tres o cuatro años. Hubo un incendio en su lugar de trabajo y murió intentando salvar a las crías de dragón que habían quedado atrapadas. Ella dejó su trabajo en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas y se dedicó a sus hijos. Lo que no sé es qué va a hacer ahora que ellos también se han ido. En fin, no es mi problema – terminó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco se había sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Granger. Él se largó de Inglaterra nada más terminar los juicios para alejarse de ella. Jamás la entendió ¿por qué había testificado a su favor después de su pasado de insultos? Recordaba perfectamente su rostro, serio, vehemente, sin dudar ante el Wizengamot, mientras explicaba que él se había negado a delatarlos cuando los apresaron, a pesar de que los había reconocido y también cómo desvió algunos de los hechizos que Goyle les envió en la sala de los menesteres. Cuando terminó su testimonio, ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Y esa sonrisa se quedó grabada en el corazón de Draco. Por eso se largó a América, para borrar esa sonrisa. Tuvo que volver cuando su padre enfermó, un año después, y volvió a verla. No pudo resistirlo. Averiguó dónde estudiaba y esperó a que saliera de clases para verla. Como siempre, iba demasiado cargada de libros y varios se le cayeron, así que Draco se acercó para ayudarla. Ella se había sorprendido al verlo y él le dijo que estaba de visita, que Lucius estaba enfermo pero que tenía tiempo para tomar un té, si a ella le apetecía. Hermione lo miró fijamente, le sonrió y declinó la invitación porque tenía muchas tareas que hacer, pero que tal vez en otro momento aceptaría. De nuevo le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y se despidió. Cuando volvió a la mansión aquella tarde, su madre le tenía una sorpresa preparada: le habían concertado un matrimonio. Draco se puso furioso, pero terminó aceptando. Total, lo único que tenía que hacer era dar un heredero, aunque resultó que la chica escogida por su madre no estaba tan mal, era bonita, dulce e inteligente, y aunque tampoco lo amaba, se llevaron muy bien, y dos años después nació Scorpius, al que Draco adoraba. Entonces fue la última vez que tuvo noticias de Granger, cuando leyó que la tercera componente del trío dorado había dado a luz a gemelos, él decidió intentar olvidarla definitivamente.

Draco. ¿Sigues con nosotros? - Pansy lo estaba llamando.

Disculpadme. Debo volver a la oficina – y diciendo esto se levantó, pagó la cuenta y se marchó dejando a sus dos amigos sorprendidos.

Hermione decidió volver a casa paseando después de comer con sus amigos en Grimmauld Place. Vivía solamente a dos manzanas de ellos. Se había trasladado a Londres cuando Charlie murió, pues la casa de Hogsmead le traía demasiados recuerdos. Decidió ir por el parque que separaba ambas casas. Le encantaba pasear por allí, sobretodo en otoño, cuando las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer. Iba distraída, pensando en lo que había hablado con Harry sobre volver al trabajo. Tal vez su amigo tenía razón, tal vez debería volver al trabajo, eso le mantendría la mente ocupada, pero... no se sentía con muchas fuerzas, volver al Ministerio significaba volver a una parte de la vida que había compartido con Charlie. Al pensar en él, su corazón se encogió, sintió que se mareaba y decidió sentarse un rato en un banco. No llevaba ni cinco minutos allí cuando alguien se paró delante de ella.

¿Te encuentras bien? - inquirió una voz familiar. Aunque ella no la recordaba tan amable. Levantó la vista para mirar a su interlocutor.

Me encuentro perfectamente. Gracias por preguntar. - su voz sonó seca, más de lo que ella habría querido.

Disculpa si insisto Granger, pero no te ves muy bien. - el hombre se sentó a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Hermione estaba un poco molesta porque le habían interrumpido sus recuerdos de Charlie, aunque en parte estaba agradecida de que alguien le hiciera pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo ¿Qué diablos hacía Malfoy en ese parque?¿Por qué se había sentado con ella en vez de ignorarla? Y así lo expresó.

¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - dijo con voz cansada.

¿Por qué iba a querer algo? - sonrió de medio lado el rubio, sabiendo que había hecho salir a la antigua leona.

¿Por qué sino, te ibas a sentar conmigo en vez de pasar de largo?

¿Acaso no puedo interesarme por una antigua... - ¿cómo expresarlo?¿Enemiga?¿compañera?- … conocida que parece no encontrarse bien? - preguntó inocentemente.

Estoy cansada, eso es todo – pero la voz de Hermione parecía a punto de quebrarse.

¿Te apetece tomar un té? Creo que es algo que tenemos pendiente.

Hermione se sobresaltó por la invitación y entonces recordó que era cierto. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero Malfoy no lo había olvidado. Aún así, lo miró con desconfianza.

Oh, vamos Granger. No me dirás que me tienes miedo. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacerte?¿Secuestrarte? Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que nos vimos no aceptaste mi invitación porque tenías muchas tareas escolares ¿Todavía las tienes?

No digas tonterías. Y soy Weasley.

Para mí siempre serás Granger – dijo Draco mirándola intensamente. Se levantó y le tendió una mano a Hermione.

Está bien, pero solamente porque aquella vez lo rechacé.

Por supuesto.

En cuando Hermione estuvo de pie a su lado, Draco la cogió por la cintura y se desaparecieron. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos no se lo podía creer.

¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Desaparecerte en medio de un parque muggle. Por Merlín Malfoy ¿Y si nos hubiera visto alguien?

No nos ha visto nadie porque no había nadie, ya lo he comprobado.

Sigue siendo temerario por tu parte. ¿Dónde estamos?

En Malfoy Manor.

¿Me has traído a tu casa?

¿Dónde vamos a estar más tranquilos para charlar que aquí? - Se rió Draco abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Hermione.

Hermione entró despacio, mirándolo todo. Realmente, aquella mansión no se parecía a Malfoy Hall, el lugar donde la habían torturado durante la guerra. Era más pequeña, más acogedora y por lo menos no parecía un mausoleo. Draco creyó adivinar los pensamientos de su invitada.

Permíteme el abrigo. Por favor, sígueme. Como verás, es más pequeña que la casa de mis padres. Ellos siguen viviendo allí, pero a mí me gusta más esta. Aquí puedo dormir, allí no.

Apareció una elfina que se llevó los abrigos y Draco la condujo hasta una salita a la derecha de la entrada. Allí había preparada una mesita con té humeante.

Nos han preparado té, pero si prefieres otra cosa... café, cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego...

No, no... un té es perfecto.

Por favor, siéntate – Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a la mesita y servía dos tazas de té - ¿cómo lo prefieres? ¿Con leche?¿Azúcar?

Sin nada, solo el té – Hermione miraba sorprendida a Draco mientras éste servía – Gra... cias...

¿Qué?¿Te sorprende? Han cambiado muchas cosas en estos últimos años Granger.

Draco se sentó en otro sillón, frente a Hermione. De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre ambos, hasta que Hermione decidió hablar de lo único que tenían en común: sus hijos.

Así que tienes un hijo. Y que este año también ha empezado en Hogwarts.

Sí, Scorpius – Respondió con un deje de orgullo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione y la hizo sonreír. - Es muy inteligente y muy bueno en quidditch. ¿Y los tuyos? ¿Cómo se llaman?

Víktor y Rose. Al contrario de lo que sería de esperar, Víktor es el serio y responsable y Rose... bueno, no es que sea una niña alocada, pero es más atrevida que su hermano. A Víktor le gustan más los libros, como a mí, y a Rose le van más los deportes, aunque también es muy estudiosa y siempre saca tan buenas notas como su hermano.

Por supuesto, siendo su madre quien es, es normal que sean inteligentes. Bien eso dará más emoción al curso escolar.

No te entiendo.

Si hay más niños inteligentes, se esforzarán más para superarse.

No fomento la competitividad entre mis hijos. Espero recibir noticias suyas mañana. Rose estaba muy nerviosa por dónde la pondría el sombrero.

¿Acaso importa? - preguntó Draco.

Sinceramente, no. Creo que todo eso de las casas es más por tradición que lo que significaba cuando nosotros estudiábamos allí. Pero a lo que me refería, es que Rose no quiere estar en la misma casa que su hermano... ya sabes, para no estar tan controlada.

Ja, ja, ja – Draco se rió de buena gana – Así que la perfecta prefecta de Hogwarts tiene una hija un poco díscola. Eso debe ser herencia Weasley.

¡No te rías! - Le reprochó Hermione, aunque ella también estaba sonriendo – el problema es que serán los genes de sus tíos, porque Charlie no era así – y entonces volvió a entristecer su rostro.

Lo... siento – dijo Draco molesto por verla triste de nuevo.

¿Por qué? Debería acostumbrarme de una vez. ¿Y por qué ibas a sentirlo tú?

No me gusta verte triste – dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros – Hace que seas una sombra de la leona que conocí.

Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente a Draco sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? No lo parecía. Más bien al contrario, parecía sincero al decir que lo sentía.

Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo levantándose del sillón – ya he ocupado demasiado de tu tiempo Malfoy. Gracias por el té.

Draco se levantó también y la acompañó hasta la puerta donde los esperaba la elfina con el abrigo de Hermione. El rubio la ayudó a ponérselo y mientras Hermione salía por la puerta carraspeó.

Lo siento de veras Granger, no quería incomodarte.

Tranquilo Malfoy, estoy bien. Gracias de nuevo por el té.

Gracias a ti por la compañía. Ha sido muy agradable poder hablar sin discutirnos – sonrió él.

Sí, lo ha sido ¿verdad? - esta vez Hermione también sonrió.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba, Hermione recibió una lechuza con dos cartas, una de Víktor y la otra de Rose. Su hijo le explicaba emocionado, que el sombrero lo había puesto en Gryffindor, como lo habían sido sus padres y toda la familia y le aseguraba que la haría sentirse orgullosa de él. En cambio, Rose, a pesar de estar contenta porque estaba en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, estaba disgustada por tener que estar cerca de su hermano y de su primo James y en cambio, su prima y amiga Hada había ido a Ravenclaw, como tía Luna. Hermione sonrió al leer las cartas de sus pequeños y se los imaginó tan emocionados como lo estaban ellos en su primer día. Les escribió felicitándoles por sus casas y les dijo que ya estaba orgullosa de ellos. Después se vistió y se puso a hacer tareas en casa.

Desde entonces, casi cada tarde se sentaba en su banco del parque y tarde o temprano aparecía Malfoy. A veces simplemente leían en silencio y otras charlaban de cómo les iría a los niños en el colegio.

¿Recibiste noticias de tus hijos?

Sí. Están muy contentos porque están en Gryffindor, aunque Rose hubiera preferido estar lejos de su hermano. ¿Y el tuyo?

Pues... está en Slytherin. Creo que hay cosas que no cambian ¿Verdad?

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Varios días después de su último encuentro con Malfoy, Hermione estaba sentada de nuevo en el banco del parque, leyendo un libro, cuando de nuevo se encontró con él.

Buenos días Granger – la saludó con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Malfoy. ¿Te has perdido de nuevo?

Pues no. Lo cierto es que te buscaba.

¿A mí?¿Y para qué? - su instinto de recelo siempre afloraba cuando el rubio estaba cerca.

Solo quería comprobar que estás bien, y como hace dos días que no vienes, empezaba a preocuparme.

¿Cómo sabes que hace dos días que no vengo si tú hace cuatro que no apareces?¿Acaso estás espiándome Draco Malfoy? - pero él, en vez de responder se limitó a sonreír. - ¿Sabes que a eso se le llama acoso?

No, se llama preocupación, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien.

Bien, pues ya lo has comprobado. Ya puedes volver a tus negocios con la conciencia tranquila.

Lo cierto es que me he tomado el día libre y he pensado en que podríamos comer juntos.

Hermione se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras. Ese hombre era increíblemente exasperante y la desconcertaba. No entendía a qué venía tanta familiaridad cuando habían sido enemigos mortales en el pasado y encima llevaban más de diez años sin verse. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para decir que no y en el fondo, sentía curiosidad ella también para ver qué se llevaba entre manos el rubio. Así que después de pensarlo un rato, Hermione se levantó del banco, guardó el libro en su bolso y se cogió del brazo de Malfoy.

¿No irás a aparecerte otra vez?

No, es pronto. Iremos dando un paseo ya que hace un día precioso.

Pasearon un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante. Hermione lo reconoció enseguida. Era el restaurante de moda entre los ricos. Por supuesto, debía imaginarlo, Draco no iba a llevarla a un McDonalds, aunque la sorprendía que hubiera elegido un restaurante muggle. El rubio notó la sorpresa en la cara de su acompañante.

¿Te extraña? Ya te dije que habían cambiado muchas cosas. Estando en América, me aficioné a los restaurantes muggles. No son tan malos. ¿Entramos?

Nada más entrar, se acercó el mâitre para tomar sus abrigos y luego los acompañó hasta la mesa que Draco había reservado, bastante apartada de las demás. Pidieron la comida, que Draco hizo acompañar de un buen vino y mientras esperaban que la trajeran, se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Draco mirándola fijamente y Hermione sin saber dónde mirar, jugueteando con los cubiertos, nerviosa. Finalmente Draco suspiró.

¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó ella.

Nada. Es solo que... no lo entiendo – el tono del rubio era un poco enfadado.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - Hermione estaba desconcertada.

No entiendo por qué te haces esto. Puedo entender que lo pasaras mal durante un tiempo, pero eres una mujer fuerte, lo sé. Y atractiva, y joven todavía. Siempre has sido una leona. Podrías tener el mundo a tus pies Granger. Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido jamás, y en cambio...

¿En cambio qué Malfoy? - Hermione estaba molesta porque él la estaba juzgando.

Te limitas a ver la vida pasar. Sentada todos los días en un banco del parque.

¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme? No me conoces. No tienes ni idea de por lo que he pasado. Tú no has perdido... - a Hermione le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Perdí a mi esposa Granger. Tal vez yo no la amaba como tú a tu querido Charlie, pero era una buena mujer y nos teníamos cariño.

¿Tú... perdiste a tu esposa? ¿Cómo?

Enfermó. Estaba embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo cuando cogió viruela de dragón. Ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivieron. En una mujer adulta esa enfermedad es muy peligrosa. Para ella fue mortal. - Hermione vio dolor en los ojos de Draco.

Lo siento... no tenía ni idea. ¿Fue hace mucho?

Scorpius tenía tres años. Así que ya ves Granger. Sé por lo que has pasado.

No es lo mismo Malfoy. Tú mismo has dicho que no la amabas. En cambio, Charlie y yo... él era mi mundo. Lo hubiera dejado todo por él, incluso mis aspiraciones laborales, que eran muchas.

Y lo hiciste ¿no te das cuenta? Lo dejaste todo cuando murió – se exasperó el hombre.

Yo morí con él – dijo la castaña en un susurro.

No me vengas con tonterías Granger. Yo te veo muy viva. Y sacaste dos hijos adelante. Pero creo que es momento de que dejes de sentir lástima por tí. ¿Acaso Charlie lo hubiera querido así?

Basta Malfoy. No sigas. - Hermione se estaba enfadando.

Está bien. Discúlpame. Es solo que... de veras que no lo entiendo Granger ¿Qué necesitas para salir de ese agujero en el que te has metido? Estoy seguro que tus amigos y tu familia lo ven como yo.

Aparte de mis hijos, no hay nada en esta vida que me haga sentir ganas de luchar. No quiero volver a mi antiguo puesto de trabajo, es algo que ya conozco y no me trae ningún reto.

¡Ajá! Eso es lo que ocurre. Necesitas algo nuevo, completamente diferente a lo que tenías en tu anterior vida – A Draco le brillaban los ojos, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba – Necesitas un nuevo reto en tu vida y yo te lo voy a dar.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Ven a trabajar conmigo – soltó el rubio como si nada.

¿Perdón?

Quiero que vengas a trabajar conmigo.

Ni hablar. No voy a ser tu secretaria.

¿Quién habló de secretarias? Te voy a ofrecer algo que no podrás rechazar. Necesito a alguien para llevar los asuntos legales de mi empresa.

Tienes un buffete de abogados entero que te lleva esos asuntos. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Para que los controles. No me fío de ellos. Creo que me están timando. He perdido un par de operaciones muy importantes por pequeñas minucias legales que ellos han obviado y eso me ha hecho perder millones. No quiero un buffete entero de incompetentes, si con una sola persona competente me basta.

No estás hablando en serio – Hermione se echó a reír – está bien, lo has conseguido, me has hecho reír como hacía tiempo que nadie lo hacía – pero dejó de reír al ver el semblante serio de Draco. - ¿De veras me lo estás proponiendo?

Jamás he hablado tan en serio como ahora Granger.

¿Qué dirán tus padres?

Al cuerno con ellos. La empresa es mía, yo la levanté cuando mi padre la hundió. Ellos tienen suficiente con la renta que les paso a cambio de no meterse en mi vida.

Por Merlín Malfoy, hace años que no toco ningún tema legal.

Te pondrás al día. Eres demasiado inteligente como para rechazar esta oferta. Ya lo he hablado con mi mano derecha, mi vicepresidente, y está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

¿Quién es tu vicepresidente?

Theodore Nott. Lo recordarás de la escuela.

Lo recuerdo. Un chico muy listo. No lo sé Malfoy...

Dime que lo pensarás. Es todo lo que te pido... por ahora.

Está bien, lo pensaré.

Se levantaron de la mesa, Draco pagó la comida y la acompañó hasta su casa, caminando, sin apariciones. Durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas banales, como el tiempo, quidditch...

Bien, te dejo sana y salva en la puerta de tu casa. De nuevo, ha sido un placer conversar contigo.

Gracias por la comida. Ha sido... interesante.

Granger, has prometido que lo pensarás – le repitió Draco muy serio.

¿Cuándo necesitas una respuesta?

No te voy a imponer un límite porque sé que no tardarás en decírmelo.

Y diciendo esto, sonrió enigmáticamente, le besó la mano y se desapareció, haciendo que Hermione se enfadara de nuevo por su imprudencia, pero sin que dejara de sonreír al entrar en su casa. Al poco rato de haber llegado a casa, recibió una lechuza de Ginny diciéndole si quería ir a cenar y ella respondió aceptando.

A las siete y media se presentó en casa de sus cuñados. Harry le abrió la puerta recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo estás Mione?

Estoy muy bien Harry – y su amigo notó que en verdad estaba cambiada. Entraron en la enorme cocina, donde Ginny se afanaba con la cena.

Hola Herms, enseguida termino. Ron y Luna están al llegar.

¿Y los niños?

Arriba, terminando los deberes. Estas escuelas muggles les imponen un montón de tareas.

Bueno, en Hogwarts no era diferente.

Tienes razón. Harry cielo, ¿puedes subir a ver si ya han terminado?

Claro – Harry entendió que su mujer quería hablar a solas con Hermione.

¿Y bien? - preguntó la pelirroja en cuanto Harry desapareció.

¿Y bien qué?

¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

No sé de qué me hablas Ginny.

Vamos Herms. Te conozco. Hacía mucho tiempo que tus ojos no sonreían y hoy lo hacen. Desde que Charlie... se fue – a Ginny también le costaba digerir que su hermano favorito ya no estuviera – tu sonrisa había desparecido de tus ojos y hoy brillan de nuevo.

Bueno, tal vez sea momento de que empiece a cambiar.

Y ese cambio se debe a... Mira, no me voy a andar con rodeos. He ido este mediodía a tu casa para comer juntas y no estabas. Eso me ha extrañado mucho.

He comido fuera – fue la simple respuesta de Hermione. Su cuñada podía ser muy insistente.

¿Sola?

No Ginny – Hermione suspiró y decidió soltarlo – Estuve comiendo con Draco Malfoy.

Ginny se quedó mirando a su cuñada como si no acabara de creerse lo que le había dicho, pero Hermione estaba tan seria que cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad se le cayó la cuchara al suelo.

No es ninguna broma ¿verdad? ¿En serio fuiste a comer con Malfoy?

Pues... sí – respondió Hermione recogiendo la cuchara del suelo.

¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca!? ¡Y lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

No me grites Ginevra Weasley. No creo que tengas que exagerar tanto. Sólo fue una comida...

Pero bueno ¿Se puede saber qué son esos gritos? - dijo Harry apareciendo por la puerta con Ron y Luna detrás.

Tu querida cuñada ha ido a comer con Draco Malfoy.

Harry la miró como sopesando algo. Luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se acercó a su esposa.

Cielo, Herms tiene razón. Sólo ha sido una comida. Aunque viniendo de Malfoy... ¿Os habéis encontrado por casualidad y te ha invitado a comer?

Lo... cierto es que... nos hemos visto varias veces en el parque y hemos ido a tomar algún té... - Hermione se sentía como una colegiala siendo reprendida.

¿En el parque? ¿Y qué hacéis en el parque si no tenéis niños a los que llevar alli? - preguntó Luna inocentemente.

Pues... yo voy al parque cada tarde a leer un rato y a veces, aparece Malfoy y charlamos o nos vamos a tomar algo...

Está bien. Tú sabrás lo que haces – pero Ginny seguía enfurruñada.

Bajaron los niños y se sentaron a cenar. Cuando hubieron terminado, Lily y Albus dieron las buenas noches y subieron a acostarse. Mientras, los mayores tomaban el té y pastelitos. Dejaron a un lado el tema de Malfoy y hablaron de las cartas que recibían de los niños. Al cabo de un rato, Ron y Luna se despidieron y Hermione también se dispuso a marcharse. Harry la acompañó hasta la puerta porque tenía algo en mente.

Herms... esto de Malfoy... ¿hay algo más, verdad?

Pues sí. Pero tal y como se ha puesto Ginny ya no he querido continuar.

¿Y qué es?

Draco me ha pedido que vaya a trabajar con él. Dice que tengo que salir del agujero en el que estoy metida. Que parezco una sombra de la que fui. Necesita a alguien que dirija su departamento legal y quiere que lo haga yo.

¿Draco quiere que trabajes para él? ¿Y ya está? - Harry suspiró aliviado.

Claro Harry ¿Qué creías? ¿Que iba a casarme con él? - se rió Hermione al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

Pues me habías dado un susto porque... cuando te vi llegar con esa sonrisa en la cara y luego dijiste lo de Draco... creí que... bueno...

Si llega a ser eso, creo que a Ginny le da un infarto.

Bueno, tampoco cuentes con que se tome muy bien lo de tu nuevo empleo, pero se le pasará.

Todavía no he aceptado Harry Potter.

Claro que sí Hermione, tu actitud lo dice todo. Me alegro por tí – dijo abrazándola de nuevo – Y que precisamente haya sido Malfoy quien te haya convencido de salir de tu agujero...

Buenas noches Harry – respondió Hermione al abrazo – y gracias, eres el mejor amigo/hermano que una pudiera tener.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione envió una lechuza a Malfoy, pidiéndole si podían verse para comer. En menos de media hora, el rubio le contestó que a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. En cuanto recibió la lechuza, Hermione se puso a rebuscar en su armario algo para ponerse, pues no quería presentarse de nuevo con tejanos a un sitio tan pijo. Escogió un vestido de manga corta azul marino y unos zapatos de tacón que no usaba desde hacía tiempo. Iba arreglada, pero informal al mismo tiempo, y se recogió el pelo en una coleta, incluso se puso pendientes y el colgante que Charlie le había regalado hacía tantos años y que estaba hecho de un trozo de cáscara de huevo de dragón. Se presentó puntualmente en el restaurante, le indicó al mâitre que tenía una cita con el sr. Malfoy y éste la acompañó hasta la misma mesa del día anterior, donde él ya la estaba esperando. En cuanto la vio, se levantó de la silla para saludarla y al mirarla no pudo por menos que pensar que estaba preciosa, que seguía siendo una mujer preciosa y así se lo dijo, aún sin quererlo.

Vaya Granger, estás preciosa - y sin poder contenerse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gra... gracias... Malfoy – Hermione se sonrojó – yo... creí que esto sería más apropiado que las ropas que traía ayer.

Se habían quedado ambos de pie al lado de la mesa, hasta que el mâitre carraspeó esperando que ella se sentara para acercarle la silla.

Oh, disculpe... - dijo Hermione sentándose.

¿Qué van a tomar?

Yo quiero langosta con salsa de caramelo – dijo Draco.

Y yo... una ensalada césar, gracias.

Y para beber, traiga champán.

Por supuesto sr. Malfoy.

¿Champán?¿Acaso celebramos algo?

¿Para qué me has citado sino, Granger? Tu pronta respuesta, como ya te dije que harías, significa que aceptas el trabajo.

Está bien Malfoy. Acepto el trabajo. Con una condición.

¿Una?

No pienso hacer nada ilegal.

¿Y ya está?

Ya está.

Debes saber que soy un jefe muy exigente. No me gusta que me engañen, ni me gustan los remilgos. No soporto que me hagan la pelota.

Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no voy a hacer nada de eso – respondió Hermione molesta.

Por eso te quiero a tí.

En tal caso, quiero que sepas, que no voy a ir detrás de tí como un perro faldero, que si tengo que discutir contigo porque hay algo en lo que estemos en desacuerdo lo haré, que no aceptaré malos modos ni gritos, porque en ese caso dejaré mi puesto inmediatamente, y... que podré salir del despacho siempre que lo necesite, puesto que seguramente no voy a tener un horario convencional como el resto de trabajadores.

Esto último sorprendió un poco a Draco. Todavía no habían hablado de horarios ni de sueldo y ella se le había adelantado.

Ya sabía yo que había más condiciones... pero las acepto todas. En cuanto a lo del horario, efectivamente, necesito que estés disponible a cualquier hora. Tengo negocios en todo el mundo, así que si surge un problema legal en NY un sábado a las 3 de la mañana, para allá que nos vamos.

Ya lo esperaba.

Nos queda un último punto... Tu sueldo.

No es importante.

Me da lo mismo. Tendrás un sueldo acorde con tu cargo, y eso significa que será alto. Punto.

Ya te he dicho que no es importante para mí. Tengo dinero suficiente para vivir desahogadamente.

Entonces ¿Hemos llegado a un acuerdo? - Dijo Draco sonriendo y levantando su copa de champán.

Por supuesto.

Hermione también sonrió y levantó su copa. Mientras brindaban por su trato, se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban.

Vaya ¿celebrando algo? - dijo una voz femenina muy conocida por Hermione.

¡Ginny!¡Harry! - la castaña estaba sorprendida de verlos allí - ¿Qué hacéis en este restaurante?

Venimos a comer aquí al menos una vez por semana desde hace varios meses, igual que Malfoy – respondió Harry.

Es cierto, nos hemos visto alguna vez. ¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros? - dijo Draco medio burlón – así seremos más para celebrar la gran noticia.

¿Qué noticia? - la voz de la pelirroja temblaba.

Que acabo de contratar a Granger – Draco la miraba como si fuera la adquisión más valiosa de una colección.

¿En serio? - Ginny miró sorprendida a su amiga, pero también estaba un poco más tranquila, por lo que Hermione imaginó que Ginny pensaba en una noticia peor.

Sí, se va a hacer cargo de mi buffete de abogados – explicó Malfoy mientras indicaba al mâitre que trajera dos sillas más y tomara nota a los Potter.

Necesito ir al baño, si me disculpáis – dijo Ginny levantándose - ¿Me acompañas Hermione?

Pero yo no...

Por favor – la mirada de la pelirroja no dejó opción a la castaña.

Se levantaron de la mesa y los dos hombres hicieron lo mismo, como caballeros que eran. En cuanto volvieron a sentarse, Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

Vamos Potter, suéltalo. Por tu cara deduzco que Granger ya te había comentado algo y que no estás muy de acuerdo.

Mira Malfoy, Hermione es más que mi amiga, es como mi hermana, es alguien muy especial para mí. Si esto es alguna broma o algún juego sucio y ella sale herida de todo esto, te aseguro que no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que puedas esconderte de mí.

Vaya Potter, cuánta vehemencia – Draco lo miró muy serio – sabía que ella te importaba, pero la defiendes más que una leona a sus cachorros.

Porque ella vale eso y mucho más. Y ya ha sufrido bastante en esta vida.

Lo sé – y esa simple respuesta descolocó a Harry – Mira Potter, mi proposición de trabajo para Granger es auténtica. Sé que es la mejor y la quiero en mi equipo. Ella sabe que no va a ser fácil trabajar conmigo, pero ha aceptado y creo que es lo mejor que podía hacer en vistas de que no había manera de que nadie la ayudara a salir del agujero en el que estaba metida.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que este trabajo será bueno para ella. Pero no olvides mis palabras Malfoy.

No lo haré, Potter.

Mientras tanto, Ginny arrastraba a Hermione hasta los baños.

¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - le reprochó Ginny.

¿Yo? Él me lo propuso ayer. Y después de cómo te tomaste el hecho de que hubiera comido con él, cualquiera te explicaba que me había ofrecido un trabajo.

Pues deberías haberlo hecho. Yo creí... temía que estuvieses liada con él.

Vamos Ginny. Por Merlín. ¡Es Malfoy! Yo... necesito hacer algo, volver a trabajar. Pero no quiero volver al Ministerio.

Está bien. Lo entiendo... - dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga – Siento haberme portado como...

Como una buena amiga protectora. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Puedo manejar a Malfoy perfectamente.

Bien, si estás segura de esto... vamos a celebrarlo. Pero si en algún momento, te hace algo...

Tranquila, Harry y tú seréis los primeros en saberlo. Os tengo a dos manzanas.

La dos mujeres volvieron a la mesa donde estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente. No es que se rieran mucho, pero no fue tan desagradable mientras la conversación giró en torno a los niños. Un par de horas después, Harry y Ginny se marcharon. Hermione y Malfoy hicieron lo mismo y él la acompañó hasta su casa.

Bien, creo que la comida no ha estado tan mal después de todo – dijo el rubio.

No, aunque te van a estar vigilando de cerca -se rió Hermione.

Por supuesto – respondió Draco observando contento la alegría de Hermione – Los Gryffindor defienden a los suyos con uñas y dientes.

Como auténticos leones.

Entonces, te espero mañana a las ocho en mi despacho.

Allí estaré – y Hermione le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que lo dejaban sin respiración – Hasta mañana.

Hermione entró en su casa sabiendo que Draco la observaba. Después, él se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a sus oficinas mientras en su mente seguía apareciendo la imagen de la castaña sonriendo. Una sonrisa sin ningún deje de tristeza. Una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.

Por la noche, mientras Hermione se preparaba la cena, llegó una lechuza. Era de Ron y Luna. Mientras que Ron estaba furioso porque hubiera aceptado un trabajo con Malfoy, Luna la felicitaba y le deseaba buena suerte en su nueva etapa. Hermione sonrió, ella esperaba un vociferador por parte de Ron, pero seguramente Luna se lo había prohibido.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se vistió con un traje pantalón, unos zapatos de tacón, se maquilló un poco y se presentó en el edificio propiedad de Malfoy un poco antes de las ocho. Le indicó a la recepcionista que tenía una cita con el sr. Malfoy y ésta, después de analizarla de arriba a abajo, avisó a la secretaria que estaba allí. La mujer bajó a buscarla al hall y la acompañó hasta el despacho de Draco. Eran las ocho en punto.

el sr. Malfoy no ha llegado aún, sra...

Weasley.

Muy bien. Espérese aquí. En cuanto llegue la recibirá.

En ese momento aparecía Malfoy por la puerta del ascensor. Estaba muy serio. Se dirigió a la mesa de su secretaria sin reparar en Hermione.

¿Ha llegado ya la visita que espero?

La señorita Granger no ha llegado, pero sí ha venido la señora Weasley – le informó su secretaria en voz baja. Entonces Draco se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione.

Granger... Está bien Claire. Ella es la persona que estaba esperando. Por favor, dile a Theo que ya puede venir. En cuanto llegue, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

Por supuesto señor Malfoy.

Ven conmigo Granger – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de su despacho e invitándola a entrar.

Hermione entró en el despacho y se maravilló. Era un despacho enorme, ocupaba la mitad de una de las plantas del edificio y tenía unas vistas impresionantes de Londres.

¿Impresionada? - preguntó Draco sonriendo.

Bastante.

Buenos días Draco – dijo una voz entrando por la puerta – señora Weasley... un placer verla de nuevo.

Buenos días sr. Nott – respondió Hermione estrechando la mano del vicepresidente. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, como reconociéndose. Hermione recordaba a Nott como un chico reservado, alto y desgarbado de increíbles ojos azules, pero lo que tenía delante era un hombre muy atractivo, alto, moreno, de inteligentes e increíbles ojos azules y sonrisa franca.

Por favor, llámame Theo – dijo él riéndose, a la vez que estudiaba a Hermione, a quien recordaba como una empollona de pelo emmarañado y voz un tanto chillona, pero que se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva de voz cálida y suaves ojos color chocolate.

En tal caso, ruego que me llames Hermione.

Ejem... - carraspeó Draco, visiblemente incómodo por la rápida familiaridad de los otros dos.

Dalo por hecho Hermione – Nott soltó la mano de la castaña y se dirigió al rubio - ¿Y tú cómo prefieres que te llamemos? - dijo en tono de burla notando la molestia de su amigo.

Me da lo mismo. Déjate de tonterías. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante con Her... con Granger, porque aquí todo el mundo te va a conocer como Granger. Hay que ponerla al día de lo básico y luego tú la informarás más detalladamente. Tenemos reunión en la planta del buffete dentro de dos horas, así que manos a la obra.

Draco llamó a su secretaria para que les trajera café a Nott y a él, y un té solo para Hermione y acto seguido comenzaron a instruir a la castaña sobre cómo funcionaba hasta ahora el departamento legal de la empresa.

Por supuesto, podrás hacer cuantos cambios creas necesarios si con ello vas a tener un mejor rendimiento. Despedir a quien no sirva es parte de tus tareas. Todos los trabajadores tienen un descanso de media hora a las diez y luego tienen una hora para almorzar a la una. Las oficinas cierran a las seis.

Bien... y vosotros... ¿Cómo debo informaros? ¿Habrá reuniones diarias, semanales...?

Estas primeras semanas o meses, según como vayas adaptándote, nos reuniremos los tres aquí a las seis y media cada vez que lo necesites – le indicó Draco – Luego ya iremos adaptando sobre la marcha. Cuando estés lo suficientemente preparada, iremos a visitar el resto de oficinas que tengo repartidas entre NY, Sidney, Moscú y Tokyo.

¿Y quién se ocupa de esas oficinas?¿Lo hacéis desde aquí?

Draco y yo viajamos regularmente a NY, pero nunca al mismo tiempo. Siempre se queda uno aquí y el otro visita las sucursales. Son mucho más pequeñas que esta, simples oficinas para trámites burocráticos, excepto la de NY, que es más parecida a ésta y es donde yo, normalmente, paso más tiempo – le explicó Nott – Así que tendrás que lidiar con el dragón mucho más que conmigo – terminó diciendo en voz más baja, aunque no lo suficiente para que Draco no lo oyera. Hermione sonrió ante este comentario y miró al rubio, quien a su vez la estaba mirando de aquella enigmática manera que la ponía nerviosa.

¿Has terminado con tus graciosos comentarios Theodore? - dijo el rubio con acritud. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y sabía que estaba flirteando con Hermione y sin saber muy bien por qué, eso lo molestaba, por primera vez en su vida.

Solo quería romper un poco este ambiente tan serio. Se va a pensar que eres un ogro.

Es que lo soy. Bien, tenemos la reunión dentro de diez minutos.

Draco se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a Hermione, sin pensarlo, le puso una mano en la cintura, lo que hizo que ésta se sorprendiera, y la acompañó fuera del despacho. Nott se fijó perfectamente en ese gesto de su amigo y sonrió. Era un gesto de posesión y con eso le indicaba que a esa mujer no se la podía tocar. Se quedó mirando a su amigo mientras éste salía por la puerta del despacho con Granger. Sus sospechas se estaban confirmando, pero él todavía podía jugar un poco más. Quería ver cuál era el límite de Draco.

Cuando a las seis en punto se marchó todo el mundo, Hermione se derrumbó en la silla de su despacho. Había sido un día muy duro. Primero las caras de sorpresa de los miembros del buffete cuando Malfoy les anunció que a partir de hoy mismo iban a tener una jefa que daría parte directamente a él de todos y cada uno de los procesos que estuvieran en marcha y que deberían obedecerla en todo. Luego reunirse con cada uno de los miembros del despacho para que le explicaran a qué se dedicaban exactamente y lo que tenían entre manos en ese momento. La mayor parte de temas eran más burocráticos de no saltarse leyes aduaneras que otra cosa. Algunos la miraban con miedo, como temiendo que si era alguien muy cercano al jefe, su puesto de trabajo estaba en peligro. Otros la miraban con burla, creyendo que era alguna amante del jefe a la que tenía que entretener. Y finalmente estaban los que la miraban con recelo, ya fuera porque habían oído hablar de ella por lo implacable que era cuando trabajaba en el ministerio o porque no la creían capaz de ese trabajo. Pero todo el mundo la conocía. ¡Quién no conocía a la heroína de guerra! Estaba recordando a todos y cada uno de los empleados cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Adelante – dijo recomponiendo la compostura.

Buenas tardes Hermione – Era Nott. Entró como si el despacho fuera suyo y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de ella – Un día duro ¿eh? - le dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

Un poco – Sonrió ella – Son muchos temas que tratar después de tanto tiempo. Me parece que me voy a tener que estudiar los libros de leyes de nuevo. Ni siquiera me he parado a comer.

Bah, seguro que no lo necesitarás. ¿No te vas a casa?

Sí. En unos minutos recojo y me voy. Sólo estaba acostumbrándome un poco más.

Venga, te invito a tomar algo – dijo Nott levantándose.

No sé... - Mientras Hermione dudaba, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Draco entró por ella quedándose de piedra al ver a Nott allí.

Creí que ya te habías ido Theo. Pasé por tu despacho y ya no estabas – su voz sonó seca, parecía disgustado de verlo allí.

Ya me iba, pero he pasado a ver cómo estaba Hermione – Nott ignoró el tono de su amigo y se dirigió de nuevo a Hermione - ¿Qué me dices de esa copa?

Tal vez otro día Theo – Hermione miraba a Draco, quién levantó una ceja – Hoy estoy muy cansada. Pero gracias por la invitación.

Theo se encogió de hombros, dio las buenas noches y salió por la puerta no sin antes echarle una mirada burlona a Draco. Cuando Theo se hubo ido se hizo un silencio incómodo entre Draco y Hermione. Finalmente fue ella la que habló.

Bien, voy a irme a casa a repasar algunos temas de leyes que...

¿No vas a cenar? - le preguntó Draco.

Bueno, me prepararé algún sándwich...

Eso no es cenar Granger. Me parece perfecto que quieras ponerte al día, pero no voy a permitir que te alimentes mal desde el principio. Te conozco y eres capaz incluso de no comer con tal de cumplir con tu tarea a la perfección.

Está bien... me haré un sándwich y un jugo de calabaza.

Ni hablar. Te llevo a cenar.

Malfoy... no creo que sea buena idea... Acabo de rechazar la invitación de Theo y no me parece bien aceptar la tuya ahora...

¿Acaso te importa lo que Nott piense? ¿Tanto habéis familiarizado en un sólo día? - Hermione pensó que Draco se veía realmente molesto con la invitación de Nott.

Está bien... estoy demasiado cansada para discutir contigo por una cena.

No te preocupes, será una cena rápida, sólo para asegurarme de que comes algo decente – se relajó Draco – y de paso me cuentas qué te ha parecido tu primer día.

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Una semana después de haber empezado en su nuevo trabajo, Hermione ya controlaba los temas que se estaban manejando a diario y quién llevaba cada cosa, pero seguía olvidándose de comer al mediodía, así que un día, Draco se presentó en su despacho con una chica. Entró, como siempre, sin llamar a la puerta, lo que sobresaltó y molestó a Hermione, quien estaba reunida con uno de los abogados, repasando una documentación.

Buenos días Granger.

Buenos días Malfoy.

Necesito hablar contigo.

Está bien. Rolf, comprueba el punto 5, que no se nos haya pasado nada por alto y luego vienes a verme de nuevo para cerrar el tema.

Tanto la chica que acompañaba a Draco como el joven Rolf miraban a sus jefes con extrañeza. Se llamaban por sus apellidos, sin un "señor" o "señora" delante, simplemente por sus apellidos y, mientras que todo el mundo temía al Dragón Malfoy como lo llamaban, ella parecía que no se inmutaba ante su presencia. Corrían historias por las oficinas. La gente de más edad decían que ellos habían estudiado juntos y casi todo el mundo sabía que habían sido enemigos en la guerra, pero a los más jóvenes les parecía imposible que hubiera alguien que no temiera al jefe y empezaban a respetar a Hermione por ello y por que parecía que Draco también le tenía mucho respeto. Cuando Rolf salió y cerró la puerta, Draco se adelantó hasta donde se encontraba Hermione.

Me he enterado que sigues sin comer al mediodía – su tono era de reprimenda, pero no estaba enfadado de verdad.

¿De veras? No me doy cuenta – Hermione no lo miraba mientras hablaba.

Precisamente por eso, voy a ponerte una secretaria – Eso sí llamó la atención de la castaña, quien en ese momento se percató de la presencia de la joven.

Ni hablar Malfoy.

No tienes opción. O te quedas con ella o te vienes a comer cada día conmigo.

Draco y Hermione mantuvieron un duelo de miradas mientras la joven bruja intentaba descifrar qué clase de relación los unía. Hermione sabía que Draco estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, lo cierto es que una secretaria le iría muy bien, pero no iba a admitirlo ante Malfoy. Draco veía la lucha interna de Hermione, sabía que él tenía razón y no iba a ceder.

Está bien.

Por supuesto que está bien. Ella se encargará de que comas cada día. Y te llevará tu agenda. No quiero que cualquier día te olvides de nuestra reunión si estás demasiado absorta.

Y diciendo esto, Draco salió por la puerta igual que había entrado. Hermione se quedó pensativa. En parte sabía que Draco tenía razón, necesitaba una secretaria, pero odiaba tener que dársela. Luego de un rato, Hermione miró a la chica. Era una de las recepcionistas del edificio. Suspiró y le indicó que se sentara.

Te llamas Hannah ¿verdad?

Sí señora – la chica estaba cohibida. Sabía que Hermione era algo que el sr. Malfoy apreciaba mucho y no quería que ella se quejara de su trabajo.

Tranquila, no voy a morderte – sonrió la castaña – Bien Hannah, ya has oído al sr. Malfoy, parece ser que vas a tener que encargarte de que me alimente. Soy bastante descuidada en ese punto, sobretodo si hay mucho trabajo. Tienes mi agenda aquí, quédatela. Puedes utilizar cualquier mesa de ahí fuera y...

No se preocupe señora, el sr. Malfoy me ha puesto una mesa junto a su puerta y ya me ha dado algunas indicaciones...

¿Ah sí...?¿Cómo cuáles?

Bueno... lo de las comidas, las reuniones, y que no deje entrar a nadie en su despacho sin avisarla antes, a excepción de él, claro. A él jamás se le hace esperar.

¿De veras? ¿Y al sr. Nott?

El sr. Nott deberá esperar como todo el mundo, señora.

Bien, me avisarás venga quien venga, incluido el sr. Malfoy.

Pero...

No hay peros Hannah. Ahora trabajas para mí y a mí no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando se les antoje. Y no me llames señora. Mi nombre es Hermione.

Tal y como se esperaba de su nuevo puesto, Hannah le llevó a Hermione un tentempié para el almuerzo cuando volvió de su hora, y ella se lo estaba tomando cuando su secretaria le avisó de que el sr. Nott preguntaba si podía recibirle.

Por supuesto, hazlo pasar.

Hola Hermione. Venía a invitarte a comer, pero veo que ya estás servida – dijo entrando con una enorme sonrisa.

Sí, Hannah tiene órdenes muy estrictas en cuanto a eso...

Sí, ya he visto que Draco te ha puesto una espía...

No es una espía. Pobrecita, creo que me tiene miedo.

A tí no, tiene miedo de Draco. Y sí es una espía. Controlará todas las visitas que recibes y luego le pasará un informe al jefe.

¿Tanto desconfía Draco de mí?

Oh no. Draco es así. Necesita controlar todo lo que es suyo.

Yo no soy suya. No soy de nadie – replicó Hermione molesta porque la trataran como un objeto.

Si tú lo dices. - dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche?

Pues...

Vamos, cada vez que te lo propuesto has encontrado alguna excusa para negarte, entre ellas más de una cena con nuestro jefe. Si él puede invitarte a cenar ¿por qué no yo? Además mañana me marcho a NY por dos semanas.

¿Mañana? No lo sabía.

Ni yo, hasta hace un momento.

Está bien. ¿Necesito arreglarme mucho?

Será algo informal. No es necesario que te arregles, tú siempre estás preciosa.

Nott salió del despacho riendo y dejando a Hermione sin palabras. Realmente no sabía si tomarse a Nott en serio o no. A veces parecía que flirteaba con ella porque realmente le interesaba y otras veces parecía que lo hacía para molestar a Draco, cosa que conseguía, pero ¿por qué?

Theo la llevó a un restaurante a cenar. No era como los que solía ir con Draco, pero se sentía más cómoda allí. Lo cierto era que con Theo se sentía siempre cómoda. En el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían, habían congeniado muy bien. Theo era abierto y divertido, le encantaba bromear e insinuar cosas que hacían que Hermione se sonrojara. La castaña no podía evitar comparar a Theo con Draco. ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían llevarse tan bien? Pasó una velada muy entretenida hasta que Theo la acompañó a casa.

Bien Hermione, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien y que quieras repetir.

Lo he pasado estupendamente Theo.

Buenas noches – Theo se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Hermione y ésta se puso en alerta, pero el moreno solamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió cuando vio el ademán de apartarse que hizo ella.

Buenas noches Theo.

Dos semanas después, cuando Theo volvió de NY, se reunieron en el despacho de Draco para tratar algunos asuntos que se había encontrado Theo en América. Cuando Hermione entró en el despacho, Theo se levantó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla que hizo poner de mal humor a Draco. Estaban en medio de la reunión, cuando Claire entró.

Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero ha llegado una lechuza para usted y la señorita Granger.

¿Una lechuza para nosotros? ¿De dónde viene?

De Hogwarts. La directora McGonagall requiere su presencia hoy mismo. Tendrá la chimenea de su despacho activada.

Está bien Claire, gracias. ¿Qué diablos querrá ahora esa mujer?

¿Les habrá pasado algo a los niños? - se preocupó Hermione.

¿A los de ambos? Vayamos a ver. Lo siento Theo, seguiremos a nuestro regreso. Vamos Granger.

Draco cogió a Hermione de la mano y se introdujeron en la chimenea. Cogió polvos flu y dio el nombre del colegio e inmediatamente desaparecieron tras una llamarada verde. Theo se quedó mirando pensativo la chimenea. Realmente, aquello no iba a ser fácil. Ellos tenían muchas cosas en común, pero no veían más allá de sus narices. A veces hacían cosas con tanta naturalidad que parecía que había algún indicio de acercamiento, como ahora, cuando Draco la había cogido de la mano para irse a Hogwarts, pero... tal vez debería precipitar un poco más los acontecimientos...

En cuanto salieron por la chimenea del despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, se sorprendieron al encontrarse a Harry y a Ginny también allí.

Señor Malfoy, Hermione... - los saludó seria la directora.

¿Ocurre algo malo Minerva? ¿Son los niños? - se preocupó la castaña.

No es algo fuera de lo común si tenemos en cuenta los antecedentes, pero me veo obligada a informarles de ello. ¡Niños, pasen! - ordenó la directora y cuatro alumnos entraron al despacho.

¡Por Merlín James! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Ginny corrió a ver el labio partido de su hijo.

Hijo ¿quién te ha puesto el ojo así? - preguntó Malfoy enfadado.

Bien, debo informarles de la pelea que ha tenido lugar entre sus hijos, señor Malfoy y señores Potter. - continuó la directora.

¿En serio? - todos los adultos los miraban.

¿Y qué tienen que ver Víktor y Rose en todo esto? - preguntó Hermione.

Parece ser, que la señorita Weasley y el señor Malfoy hijo estaban... en actitud acaramelada. Esto ha molestado al señor Wesaley y al señor Potter hijo y se han enzarzado en una pelea.

No puede ser ¿Rose? - su madre la miraba severamente.

No es cierto mamá. Scorpius me estaba quitando algo que me había entrado en un ojo cuando ha llegado el energúmeno de James y se le ha echado encima. - explicó la niña mirando de reojo a Scorpius.

Eso no es verdad tía Mione, este idiota se estaba besando con Rosie.

¿Es que no lo has oído? No la estaba besando – Scorpius cerró los puños dispuesto a lanzarse de nuevo sobre James.

¿Víktor? - preguntó Hermione a su hijo, al que creía el más responsable.

Mira mamá, desde que empezamos el curso, Malfoy ha estado molestándonos diciendo que él era mejor que nadie y siempre quiere ganarme y superarme en clase, pero lo cierto es que casi nunca lo consigue. No sé lo que estaba haciendo con Rose, pero cuando los hemos visto juntos... bueno... no nos ha gustado...

Muy bonito hijos. ¿Os parece normal pegar a alguien sólo porque está cerca de Rose? - les reprendió Ginny.

No es alguien, es Malfoy, el listillo de Slytherin – contestó James con asco.

Basta James – lo reprendió Harry que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen conteniendo la risa – Hablaremos de todo esto cuando vayáis a casa por Navidad. Mientras tanto, acataréis el castigo que os impongan sin rechistar.

Podéis ir a la enfermería – les indicó la directora, y los cuatro niños se retiraron después de abrazar a sus padres.

Lo siento mucho Minerva, te aseguro que hablaremos seriamente con ellos y que no volverá a suceder nada parecido – dijo Hermione bastante afectada.

No te preocupes querida – la tranquilizó la mujer – son cosas de niños, aunque no deja de ser curioso cómo se repiten ciertas historias – terminó mirando fijamente a Harry y a Draco. Bien, lamento mucho haberos hecho venir por esto, pero me ha parecido necesario.

Directora, si ya está solucionado, debo volver a mi oficina – dijo Draco. Parecía pensativo.

Claro señor Malfoy. Imagino que la señora Weasley debe volver también, aunque me encantaría poder charlar un rato con ella.

Por supuesto, no es necesario que vuelvas a la oficina Hermione. Nos vemos mañana. Potter, señoras – y Draco desapareció de nuevo por la red flu.

Se marcharon de Hogwarts pasadas las siete. Hacía tiempo que no se veían con la directora y tenían mucho que contarse, sobretodo Hermione. Aparecieron en la chimenea de Grimmauld y Harry y Ginny le preguntaron si quería quedarse a cenar con ellos, pero ella dijo que prefería irse a casa, aunque sus amigos sabían que no era allí adonde iría. Efectivamente, Hermione se apareció en el hall de la empresa y subió hasta la planta donde Draco tenía su despacho. En cuanto vio una pequeña luz por la puerta entreabierta, supo que había acertado al pensar que el hombre estaría allí.

¿Es que no piensas irte a casa? - le preguntó suavemente entrando sin llamar. Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, de pie, mirando por el gran ventanal hacia la noche londinense.

¿Y tú? Creía que te quedarías con tus amigos – respondió como distraído.

Yo... quería disculparme.

¿Disculparte? - Draco se volteó para mirarla.

Sí... siento mucho lo que Víktor y James le han hecho a Scorpius, él solo estaba ayudando a Rose...

¿De veras te lo has creído? ¿Acaso no has visto las miradas entre mi hijo y tu hija?

No te entiendo – Hermione estaba desconcertada.

Vamos Granger. Nuestros hijos se estaban besando realmente.

No es verdad – Hermione se tapó la boca por la sorpresa.

¿Tan malo te parece? - Draco se había acercado hasta donde estaba ella.

No, no es eso... es que son solo unos niños... y si le gustaba alguien, Rose me lo hubiera dicho en alguna de sus cartas.

¿Estás segura? Tal vez sabe de nuestras rivalidades y tenga miedo de la reacción.

¿Qué reacción?

La de sus tíos Potter y Weasley si se enteran de que le gusta el hijo de Malfoy.

Ella es quien escoge.

¿Eso es lo que piensas? - Draco estaba muy cerca de Hermione, tanto, que la castaña podía notar su aliento a menta inundando su fosas nasales.

Por supuesto, el pasado no es importante – Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por la proximidad del rubio y comenzó a asustarse por lo que empezaba a desear que ocurriera con esa cercanía – Debo irme. Es tarde. Buenas noches Draco.

Hermione salió tan rápido como pudo del despacho de Malfoy mientras éste miraba con tristeza el lugar por el que ella se había ido. Había estado tan cerca... tan cerca de estropearlo todo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de estar a punto de besarla? Si lo hacía estaba seguro de que ella se largaría, dejaría el trabajo y no querría volver a verle. Y Draco no podía permitirse perderla. Pero cada día le costaba más contenerse para no tocarla y Nott no estaba ayudando ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su amigo?¿Por qué tenía que empezar a interesarse por ella?

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Hermione había empezado a trabajar para Malfoy y la cosa iba viento en popa. El departamento legal funcionaba como una máquina bien engrasada. Hermione era seria y exigente. Había demostrado con creces que su puesto estaba más que justificado. Había despedido a un par de trabajadores porque no se tomaban en serio su trabajo y los que quedaban la respetaban. Había salido a cenar un par de veces más con Nott, y aunque el hombre parecía interesado en ella, Hermione sabía que sus sentimientos se dirigían hacia otro lado. Debía admitirlo, se sentía atraída por Malfoy y eso la desconcertaba. A veces creía que el rubio también sentía lo mismo, sobretodo cuando la tomaba por la cintura cuando caminaban juntos o con algún roce ocasional de sus manos que hacía que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espina dorsal, pero luego él volvía a un frío, pero cortés, distanciamiento y aparecía ese deje de tristeza en sus ojos. No habían tenido que volver a Hogwarts a hablar con la directora, pero sabía, por las cartas de sus hijos, que la relación entre Víktor, James y Scorpius seguía sin ser muy cordial. En cambio Rose sí parecía haberse hecho amiga del hijo de Malfoy. Tal vez éste tuviera razón y había algo entre los dos niños o tal vez su hija lo hacía para molestar a su hermano y a su primo. Fuera lo que fuera, solo eran unos niños y así debía tratarse el tema. Seguía yendo a cenar cada viernes a casa de Harry y Ginny, quienes siempre le preguntaban por su trabajo, pero no hacían comentarios desagradables, pues veían el cambio positivo en ella. En cambio Ron no perdía pasada para hacerle ver su desagrado. Se acercaban las Navidades y pronto los niños irían a pasar las vacaciones a casa y, como cada año, se reunirían todos en La Madriguera durante unos días.

Un par de semanas antes de Navidad, Hermione se enteró de que era tradición que la empresa celebrara una fiesta en la que se invitaba a inversores y clientes importantes. Era algo que organizaba Narcissa, la madre de Draco, y también se invitaba a la aristocracia del mundo mágico. Lo que no le hizo tanta gracia, fue saber que ella debería asistir cuando Hannah se lo comunicó. Su secretaria se había convertido en su mano derecha, era una chica muy competente y habían congeniado bien. Como todo comentario al tema del baile, Hermione dijo que no asistiría, pues era la noche antes de Nochebuena y ella esperaba estar en La Madriguera con toda su familia. Al poco rato se presentó Draco en su despacho, mientras Hermione estaba reunida con uno de los trabajadores. Draco entró sin esperar a que Hannah avisara a Hermione y ésta lo miró echando chispas por los ojos cuando fue interrumpida.

¿Qué significa eso de que no asistirás a la fiesta? - dijo nada más entrar, ignorando al chico que estaba con Hermione. Pero ella lo ignoró. Draco se acercó hasta la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella – Te he hecho una pregunta Granger.

Y yo estoy ocupada Malfoy, en algo más importante que tu fiesta – respondió la castaña con acritud.

Lárgate – le dijo el rubio al chico mirándolo furibundo y éste, asustado, se levantó y salió del despacho. Entonces Hermione se enfadó de veras.

¿Cómo te atreves?

Es mi empresa Granger.

Es mi despacho Malfoy y yo digo cuando se puede entrar. - respondió levantándose y quedando cara a cara con él.

Es mi empresa y entro cuando me da la gana. Y vas a asistir al baile porque los altos cargos de la empresa están obligados a ir.

No voy a ir, porque mis hijos estarán con sus abuelos y yo voy a reunirme con ellos. Y no es cierto que esté obligada a ir. En mi contrato no lo pone, ya lo he revisado.

Ambos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos, furibundos. La escena recordaba a muchas que habían tenido en el pasado, cuando él se metía con ella y ella le replicaba sin amedrentarse. Draco miró aquellos ojos color chocolate y vio en ellos a la antigua leona, él había conseguido que ella volviera a ser la de antes. Sus mejillas estaban arrebatadoramente sonrosadas por la indignación y sus labios rojos temblaban por el enfado y eso era demasiado para él. Cogió la cara de la castaña entre sus manos y la besó. Hermione estaba tan enfadada con Draco que no vio venir el gesto del hombre y de repente se encontró con que él la estaba besando. Su primera reacción fue tensarse, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba, luego entreabrió un poco los labios y empezó a corresponder al rubio, pero cuando Malfoy quiso profundizar en el beso, pareció que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y se separaron. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y se miraban a los ojos con sorpresa. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar.

Yo... lo siento. No... sé... - Y tras estas palabras salió del despacho de Hermione.

La castaña volvió tras su mesa y se sentó todavía con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Alguien llamó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, Hannah entró con cara de preocupación.

¿Estás bien Hermione?¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

No Hannah, estoy bien.

¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó una voz entrando por la puerta – Por Merlín Hermione, estás blanca ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí Theo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Venía a verte y me he cruzado con Draco. He deducido que venía de tu despacho pero...

Nos hemos discutido, eso es todo – explicó Hermione intentando serenarse – Gracias Hannah, puedes irte.

¿Y puede saberse por qué habéis discutido? - inquirió Nott sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Porque ha entrado en mi despacho sin permiso – al decirlo a Hermione le pareció la estupidez más grande.

¿En serio? - Theo alzó una ceja sin poder creer lo que oía.

Bueno... Draco venía furioso porque no voy a ir al baile de Navidad y yo...

Resumiendo. Lleváis tres meses trabajando codo con codo en temas delicados y difíciles, habéis estado en desacuerdo más de una vez pero lo habéis resuelto siempre civilizadamente y ahora ¿vais y os discutís por un estúpido baile?

Pues... sí, eso parece.

Es ridículo Hermione. - dijo Theo echándose a reír.

Lo sé... - Hermione se sentía avergonzada, pero no iba a contarle a Theo cómo había terminado la discusión.

Oye preciosa. Te voy a contar un secreto, pero no le digas al dragón cómo te has enterado, porque sino, soy hombre muerto. - Nott esperó el asentimiento de Hermione antes de seguir – Verás, Draco odia los bailes que Narcissa organiza. Jamás acude a ninguno, excepto al de Navidad, porque el Presidente no puede faltar. Cuando Astoria vivía, venían para el baile, comían al día siguiente con Lucius y Narcissa y luego volvían a NY. Desde que Astoria murió, Draco llega al baile, saluda rápidamente a los invitados y se larga.

Creía que le gustaba darse aires de lo bien que le iban los negocios.

No cuando tu madre está intentando conseguirte una nueva esposa.

Entiendo su agobio. ¿Tú no vas a ese baile?

Por supuesto, y precisamente yo me encargo de que todas esas desesperadas jovencitas de la alta sociedad lo pasen bien.

¿Y por qué debo ir yo? Yo no puedo distraer a esas jovencitas como lo haces tú – se burló la castaña.

Porque Draco realmente quiere que vayas al baile. Es el primer año desde la muerte de Astoria en el que lo veo un poco ilusionado y la razón eres tú. Tu presencia en el baile.

No me gusta que me tomen el pelo Theodore.

Tómatelo como quieras, pero yo iría al baile y si te aburres mucho... siempre podemos escaparnos a divertirnos tu y yo.

Eres increíble. ¿Estás insinuando algo?

Eso no va conmigo. Te lo digo directamente Hermione, estoy esperando una señal tuya para arrastrarte a una loca noche de pasión. Pero si no asistes, no lo podrás comprobar – Theo se levantó y le guiñó un ojo. Antes de salir por la puerta se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione – Por favor, piénsatelo. El baile es el viernes y Navidad no es hasta el domingo. Puedes ir a casa de tus suegros al día siguiente y pasar el resto de las vacaciones con tus hijos y tu familia.

Hermione se quedó pensativa cuando Theo se marchó. ¿Qué tendrían de ciertas sus palabras? ¿Realmente era importante para Draco que ella fuera al baile? A Hermione no se le daban muy bien las relaciones sociales, y menos entre la alta sociedad, aunque si también iban clientes de la empresa, supondría reforzar lazos con ellos y hablar de trabajo se le daba mejor. Tal vez debería haber analizado más fríamente el tema del baile antes de haberse negado a asistir, pero es que cuando Malfoy se lo exigió, ella se puso más obtusa en su decisión.

El resto de la semana, Draco estuvo evitando a Hermione. Cada vez que ella iba al despacho por algún asunto, Claire le decía que no estaba, aunque en sus ojos veía que le mentía. La castaña estaba segura de que Draco la rehuía porque seguía enfadado, aunque tal vez el tema del beso tampoco ayudaba mucho. El beso, cada vez que Hermione pensaba en él, sentía un nudo en el estómago y notaba cómo las piernas le temblaban. Sus amigos notaban que algo le pasaba, pues estaba más pensativa que antes.

¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó Harry un día cuando la acompañó a la puerta para despedirse después de la cena semanal.

Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque... pareces ausente desde hace varios días. De repente tienes una mirada triste y al momento se te cambia por una sonrisa un poco... boba.

¿Boba? ¿Qué expresión es esa Harry Potter?

Sabes que no se me da muy bien hablar de estas cosas Mione, pero si necesitas desahogarte, aquí me tienes.

¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿De novios? Por Merlín Harry, que no somos unos adolescentes.

Tienes razón, así que te lo voy a preguntar directamente ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Pues... no.

Pero hay alguien – confirmó Harry.

Tal vez...

¿Es ese Nott? Sé que habéis salido varias veces a cenar juntos...

No Harry, Theo es solo un compañero con el que me divierto saliendo a cenar, pero nada más – se rió Hermione. Pero al ver a su amigo tan preocupado decidió hablarle un poco del tema – Hay algo... con alguien... pero todavía no sé lo que es. Tal vez no signifique nada...

¿Es alguien del trabajo?

Sí... a veces parece que hay una conexión especial entre nosotros, algo que ni yo misma comprendo. Es tan diferente de Charlie – suspiró la castaña – El otro día, estábamos discutiendo un asunto y de repente me besó y yo...

¿Le correspondiste? - sonrió el pelinegro.

Sí... pero algo nos detuvo a ambos.

¿Habéis hablado del tema?

Oh, no. No nos hemos visto en toda la semana. Tal vez nos dé miedo enfrentarnos a nuestros sentimientos o tal vez él no quiera nada realmente...

Creo que deberíais hablar.

Vaya. Harry Potter dándome consejos amorosos.

Te quiero Mione. Y quiero lo mejor para tí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Charlie se fue y sigues siendo una mujer joven y atractiva. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de dar una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Yo también te quiero Harry – le dijo la castaña abrazándolo – Buenas noches.

Buenas noches Mione – dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta moviendo la cabeza, pues tenía una ligera sospecha de quién estaban hablando. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Ginny estaba observándolo desde la puerta de la cocina.

¿Te ha dicho algo? - le preguntó a su esposo.

Solamente me ha confirmado que siente algo por alguien, pero que no sabe si es correspondida.

¿Se trata de Malfoy?

No me lo ha dicho, pero creo que si no fuera él habría sido más concreta.

No me hace ninguna gracia todo esto.

Ginny, si realmente Malfoy le corresponde los sentimientos, no nos vamos a interponer.

Malfoy es incapaz de amar a nadie que no sea él y su apellido.

No lo sé, tal vez haya cambiado. Por lo menos, a su hijo lo adora. Dejemos que el tiempo decida. - dijo Harry cogiendo a su mujer en brazos.

¿Qué haces? - se rió Ginny.

Voy a llevarte al cielo señora Potter – y Harry la besó.

Mmmmm... esa idea me gusta.

Última semana antes de Navidad. El baile era el viernes y Hermione todavía no sabía qué ponerse. El martes Draco los llamó a su despacho, a Theo y a ella. Iba hecha un manojo de nervios, pues sería la primera vez desde el incidente del beso.

Buenos días Theo, Buenos días Granger. Sentaos – les dijo indicándoles los sillones de siempre - ¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿Un té?

No gracias – respondieron ambos.

Será una reunión muy breve. El viernes es el baile anual que organiza mi madre. Se ha invitado a todos nuestros principales clientes y a varios potenciales. No os pido que estéis toda la noche en la fiesta, pero os rogaría que hicierais salir todo vuestro encanto para hacerlos sentir cómodos. Eso es todo.

Hermione se levantó un poco molesta por haberla hecho ir a una reunión tan estúpida, dijo un escueto adiós y se marchó. Pero Theo se quedó, observando a su amigo. Sabía que pasaba algo e iba a averiguarlo.

Muy bien Dragón. Y mientras nosotros entretendremos a los invitados, ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

Yo no iré al baile Theo – Draco miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea.

¿Disculpa? Creo que no he oído bien.

Lo has oído perfectamente – respondió irritado – Granger y tú lo haréis muy bien. Os compenetráis muy bien, así que no me necesitáis. Después de navidades, volveré a establecer mi residencia en NY.

Me parece la idea más estúpida que he oído en mi vida. Es la decisión más inmadura que has tomado jamás. - Theo estaba enfadado con su amigo.

¿Qué más quieres? Te doy vía libre con ella.

Escúchame Draco. Hace años que sé lo que sientes por ella. No me mires así. En nuestro último año en Hogwarts, antes de la guerra, ya noté tu cambio de actitud hacia ella. Incluso había noches que te oía pronunciar su nombre en sueños.

Eso no es verdad – Draco estaba asombrado por las declaraciones de su amigo.

Claro que lo es. Por eso, cuando me propusiste traer a Hermione a la empresa acepté de buen grado. Primero porque es muy competente, ya lo ha demostrado, y segundo, porque tal vez era una segunda oportunidad para que fueras feliz.

¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo sintiendo lo mismo?

Te conozco. Eres posesivo con ella. Siempre la coges por la cintura, le pusiste una secretaria para que la cuidara, y para que controlara que ella no se relacionara con quien no te interesaba... como conmigo.

No digas tonterías Nott.

Vamos Draco. No soportas la amistad que ha crecido entre nosotros. ¿Que flirteo con ella? Por supuesto, lo hago con todas las mujeres, es algo natural en mí. Pero con ella me he esmerado más, para ver si espabilabas.

Ella no siente lo mismo – dijo Draco con un deje de amargura en la voz.

¿Te lo ha dicho ella? Porque yo no lo veo así. He intentado hacer acercamientos y siempre me rechaza, disimuladamente, pero lo hace.

La besé.

¿Cuándo? Porque eso me lo he perdido yo.

El otro día, cuando nos discutimos en su despacho. Estaba preciosa tan enfadada y no pude resistirlo más.

¿Y te rechazó?¿Te dio un empujón?¿Te abofeteó?

No... creo que... tal vez...

¿Te hubiera correspondido?¿Y por qué no lo hizo?¿Os interrumpieron?

No, yo me detuve.

No te conozco Draco. Nunca te ha frenado nada cuando has querido algo.

Prefiero tenerla trabajando aquí, a que me rechace y se largue. No soportaría dejar de verla.

Mira por dónde, Draco Malfoy está enamorado hasta las cejas, como un colegial. En serio amigo. Ve al baile el viernes. No te separes de ella. Tenla entre tus brazos cada vez que suene una canción lenta. Y vuelve a besarla. Si ella te aguanta toda la noche, es tuya – terminó riéndose.

Eres insoportable – sonrió Draco.

Va, soy lo mejor que os puede haber pasado a la castaña y a tí. Me voy para que puedas reflexionar.

Gracias Theo. Eres un buen amigo.

No hay de qué. Pero si finalmente ella te rechaza, ten por seguro que volveré al ataque.

Miércoles por la tarde y Hermione todavía no sabía qué iba a ponerse para el baile, así que no tuvo más remedio que acudir en busca de ayuda. Se presentó en Grimmauld a las seis y media y Ginny le abrió la puerta.

¡Hermione! Menuda sorpresa. ¿Es que sucede algo?

Sí, algo terrible.

Por Merlín cielo, me estás asustando.

El viernes se celebra el baile de Navidad de los Malfoy y debo ir, bueno, no pensaba ir, pero iré y estamos a miércoles y no tengo nada para ponerme.

Frena un poco querida. ¿Eso es lo terrible? - se rió Ginny.

A mí no me parece gracioso – replicó Hermione haciendo un mohín.

Ven, vamos a ver que tengo en mi armario, porque en el tuyo seguro que solamente tienes trajes sastre. Tal vez te estén un poco largos los vestidos, pero eso se arregla en un momento.

Ginny la arrastró hasta el piso de arriba. Entró en su habitación y empezó a revolver entre sus vestidos. Escogió tres e hizo que Hermione se los probara. En verdad le iban un poco grandes, puesto que Ginny era algo más alta que Hermione, pero hubo uno que le encajaba a la perfección. Era de color rojo sangre, en seda, con escote palabra de honor, muy estilo a lo Sissí. Ginny le arregló el largo con un toque de su varita y Hermione se miró al espejo. Parecía una dama de la alta sociedad.

Mañana iremos a comprar unos zapatos a juego. Tienen que ser dorados.

¿Dorados? ¿No es muy Gryffindor todo esto?

Por supuesto querida. Eso es lo que eres. Una leona de Gryffindor. ¿Qué harás con los niños?

Pues había pensado llevarlos a La Madriguera en cuanto llegaran. Pero no sé si me dará tiempo de todo.

Ni hablar. Iremos juntas a recogerlos y os vendréis aquí. Así te podré ayudar a prepararte y el sábado Harry y yo nos los llevaremos a casa de mis padres y tu vendrás cuando te levantes.

Gracias Ginny. Lo cierto es que no sé hasta qué hora durará el baile, así que me vendrá bien poder descansar un poco por la mañana antes de llegar al alboroto.

El viernes por la tarde llegaron los niños en el Expreso de Hogwarts a las cinco en punto. Se trasladaron a Grimmauld y después de merendar todos juntos, Hermione subió para cambiarse. Cuando se hubo vestido, Ginny la peinó y maquilló y luego contempló el trabajo realizado.

Si hoy no se decide, es que es más idiota de lo que yo creía – comentó la pelirroja como si nada.

¿De quién estás hablando? - inquirió la castaña.

De Malfoy. Cielo, sé que te estás arreglando para él, no para el baile.

¿Pero cómo lo has sabido?

Te conozco. Harry y yo hace semanas que lo sospechamos, pero no queríamos presionarte.

Pero yo no sé lo que él siente por mí.

Creo que tienes una ligera idea, pero os falta el empujón. Imagino que para él tampoco debe ser fácil admitir que siente algo por tí. Al fin y al cabo, con vuestro pasado... parece algo inverosímil.

Theo dice que Draco sí siente algo por mí. Fue él quien me convenció para ir al baile.

Inteligente ese Theo, aunque no sé si me cae bien por querer unir a mi Hermione con su Malfoy... pero... no se puede hacer nada contra los sentimientos – dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga – Solo espero que no salgas herida de todo esto.

Hermione bajó a despedirse de sus hijos y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando la vieron bajar las escaleras.

Vaya Mione, estás preciosa – le dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¡Mamá! Estás guapísima – Rose la abrazó y Víktor le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, debo irme. Son las siete y ya habrán empezado a llegar los invitados. Portaos bien niños. Nos vemos mañana.

Pásalo bien – le gritaron todos antes de desparecerse.

¿Seguro que vendrá? - le preguntaba Draco a Theo.

Me dijo que sí. Tal vez se haya entretenido dando las buenas noches a los niños. ¿Nervioso? - se burlaba.

No seas idiota. Solo quiero verla, no voy a casarme con ella.

De momento – susurró su amigo, aunque Draco lo oyó y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

Draco, querido ¿dónde está tu otra mano derecha? - le preguntó Lucius – tal vez no quiera venir para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

Una palabra más de ese tipo y me largo a casa padre.

Psst – Theo lo llamó – Acaba de llegar y uau.

Draco buscó entre los invitados que estaban entrando por la puerta y la encontró enseguida. Era imposible que pasara desapercibida. Realmente estaba preciosa y a Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hermione también los vio y su mirada conectó con la de Draco, que era muy intensa, lo que la hizo ruborizarse un poco. Se acercó a ellos y los saludó.

Buenas noches señores Malfoy.

Buenas noches señora Weasley – la saludaron cortésmente mientras Narcissa observaba a su hijo.

Buenas noches Theo – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches preciosa. Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir.

Buenas noches Mal... Draco – y le tendió la mano.

Buenas noches Hermione – y Draco imitó el gesto de su amigo besando también la mejilla de la castaña, aunque un poco más cerca de la comisura de los labios. - Padre, madre, si nos disculpáis, vamos a empezar a saludar a los invitados.

Hermione y Theo saludaron a los padres de Draco con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigieron al salón. Los invitados saludaban a los dos Slytherins y miraban con curiosidad a Hermione, intentando recordar quién era. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y Draco lo notó, por lo que le dio un suave apretón en la mano y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Entonces Theo se inclinó y le susurró al oído,

Tranquila, son meras formalidades, pronto te sacaré de aquí si no lo hace él.

A Hermione se le escapó una risita nerviosa y Draco los miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de si podía confiar plenamente en Theo. Estuvieron saludando a un montón de gente, incluidos clientes que Hermione ya conocía y otros a los que no y todos se quedaban prendados de ella.

Puedes estar orgulloso Malfoy – le dijo un cliente de Bulgaria – Además de preciosa es inteligente. Tu empresa ha ganado mucho este último trimestre.

Lo estoy. Tengo a los mejores conmigo.

¡Draco! - se oyó una chillona voz.

Bien Draco, ahí tienes a tu querida Pansy – le dijo Theo – yo me largo.

¡Draco querido! Llevo minutos buscándote – le dijo Pansy dándole dos sonoros besos, mientras su marido Blaise le estrechaba la mano. - Me ha parecido ver a Theo, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Te tiene miedo querida – se burló Draco – cada vez que lo ves intentas casarlo con alguna de tus aburridas amigas.

Es lo que debería hacer, sentar la cabeza de una vez.

Pansy... ¿Te acuerdas de Hermione Granger?

Por supuesto... - entonces la morena reparó en Hermione – y recuerdo que me dijiste que la habías contratado...

Hermione, no sé si te acordarás de Pansy Parkinson y su marido Blaise Zabinni.

Claro que los recuerdo, amigos tuyos de Slytherin – les dijo estrechándoles la mano "Dos ex mortífagos redimidos más" pensó.

Bien, bien, bien... Draco hace días que no vienes a cenar a casa. A ver cuándo te pasas para charlar un rato. ¡Uy! Me apetece bailar ¿vamos Blaise?

Claro querida.

Así Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos y en silencio, y ella era muy consciente de que Draco no la había soltado en ningún momento y la sujetaba por la cintura. No ejercía ningún tipo de presión, pero ella notaba su brazo y su mano.

¿Quieres bailar? - le preguntó el rubio

Claro. Me encantan los valses.

Se dirigieron al centro del salón mientras eran conscientes de que todas las miradas se centraban en ellos. Algunas de forma disimulada y otras sin disimular en absoluto. Hacían una pareja muy atractiva. Él vestido completamente de negro y ella de rojo. Draco la cogió por la cintura y comenzaron a dar vueltas al son de la música, viendo que se compenetraban muy bien.

Bailas bien Granger. ¿Quién te enseñó?

Mi padre. A ellos les encantaba bailar y a veces lo hacían en el salón de casa cuando yo era pequeña y me enseñaban. ¿Y a tí?¿Quién te enseñó?

Mi madre. Baile, música y pintura. Arte en general.

¿Has notado que somos el centro de las miradas Draco?

Por supuesto. Soy el anfitrión y tu la mujer más hermosa que hay en el baile ¿Acaso esperabas que nadie te mirara? - le dijo mirándola intensamente.

¿De veras crees que estoy hermosa esta noche? - lo provocó Hermione un poco nerviosa por la posible respuesta.

No Hermione, siempre he pensado que eras hermosa, solo que esta noche brillas más que nunca. - y Draco la atrajo un poco más hacia él. En ese momento terminó el vals.

Necesito tomar un poco el aire – dijo Hermione un poco sofocada por las palabras y la proximidad del rubio.

Claro, salgamos a la terraza – Draco la guiaba hacia allí cuando sus padres lo llamaron para que saludara a unos viejos amigos – Ve tú, yo te alcanzo – le susurró al oído – tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero ni el uno ni el otro llegaron a salir del salón. A Hermione no cesaban de invitarla a bailar y a tomar algo y los padres de Draco lo mantenían ocupado saludando invitados e hijas de invitados. Pero se buscaban constantemente con la mirada. Sólo una persona pareció darse cuenta de lo agobiados que estaban. Era la noche perfecta, si no sucedía nada esa noche tal vez tardarían meses en volver a decidirse, así que de nuevo, le tocaba actuar. Se acercó al grupo en el que estaba atrapada Hermione y, después de saludar cortésmente, la cogió por el codo, suave pero firmemente y se puso a bailar con ella.

Menos mal que apareciste Theo. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Hace horas que no te veo.

Estaba... observando querida.

¿Observabas a tu futura presa? - se burló ella.

Algo parecido. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire?

Lo cierto es que sí, pero creía que tú querías bailar.

Tus deseos son órdenes – y diciendo esto la condujo hacia el jardín mientras seguían bailando. - Bien ya hemos llegado. Ya puedes descansar.

Uff. Muchas gracias Theo. - dijo la castaña sentándose en un banco de piedra.

Voy a buscar algo de beber ¿Qué te apetece?¿Whisky, ponche, champán?

Champán estará bien.

Enseguida vuelvo – Theo se inclinó, le besó la mano y volvió al salón.

Hermione contemplaba el jardín. No tenía frío, pues habían puesto un hechizo que creaba una especie de cámara térmica. Así la gente podía salir a tomar un poco el aire sin tener que coger los abrigos. Pensaba en la extraña conexión que sentía con Malfoy. Él le había dicho que la encontraba hermosa, aunque eso no significaba nada. Mientras tanto, Theo entró en el salón y buscó a su amigo. Lo encontró junto a sus padres, charlando con el embajador de Rusia. Se acercó con paso decidido.

Narcissa, Lucius. Necesito hablar con Draco. Ha surgido un asunto importante que requiere su total atención. - les dijo mientras Draco lo observaba con curiosidad.

Claro. Los negocios son lo primero. - dijo Lucius.

Los dos hombres se separaron del grupo y Theo guió a Draco por el salón y de paso cogió un par de copas de champán. Por el camino el rubio buscaba a Hermione con la mirada sin lograr encontrarla.

No está aquí – le dijo Theo sonriendo.

¿Es que se ha marchado?¿Sin despedirse? - se extrañó Draco.

No – Habían llegado al jardín – está allí – Theo le indicó con la cabeza hacia uno de los bancos – he pensado que tal vez necesitabais un respiro.

Gracias amigo – le dijo Draco sinceramente – llevo toda la noche intentando hablar con ella pero...

A mí no me lo digas. No pierdas tiempo. Intentaré distraer a tus padres. - le dijo poniendo las dos copas en las manos de Draco.

Draco se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba Hermione sentada. Se quedó contemplándola. Estaba tan hermosa con la luz de la luna iluminando su cara que durante unos instantes no se atrevió a hacer ningún ruido. Estonces la mujer suspiró y miró hacia donde estaba él.

¡Draco! - dijo levantándose del banco.

Hermione... ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Bueno... Theo me rescató de allí dentro y dijo que iba a por bebida...

¿Te apetece un poco de compañía? - le preguntó ofreciéndole una de las copas que sin darse cuenta Theo le había puesto en las manos.

Claro... - sonrió cogiendo la bebida – Es un jardín precioso. Y el hechizo térmico funciona de maravilla – la castaña estaba nerviosa.

¿Quieres pasear por el jardín? - le preguntó Draco al ver que salía más gente a la terraza.

Por supuesto... si es que te dejan alejarte tanto – se burló Hermione refiriéndose a sus padres.

Bah, Theo se encargará de ello – respondió él haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Bajaron la escalinata que llevaba a los jardines en silencio. Hermione se había cogido del brazo de Draco y no lo soltó cuando llegaron abajo. Pasearon durante unos minutos mientras Hermione se maravillaba por la cantidad de flores que Narcissa tenía en pleno invierno. Finalmente se detuvieron en una glorieta que había en el centro del jardín. Sus miradas se encontraron y Draco se perdió en aquellos ojos color chocolate que brillaban como dos estrellas bajo la luz de la luna mientras Hermione se quedaba embelesada contemplando los ojos del rubio, que normalmente parecían de acero y ahora eran mercurio líquido. Lentamente se acercaron, sin decir una sola palabra, con una de sus manos entrelazadas. Draco subió la otra mano libre hasta la cara de la castaña, acarició suavemente su mejilla y ella se estremeció ante el contacto de su fría piel pero notando que la quemaba. Entonces él inclinó un poco la cabeza y con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo, como si fuera su primera vez, rozó sus labios con los de la mujer. Al sentir esa caricia, Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y entrelazó sus manos en el cuello del rubio y entonces, como si esa fuera la señal, el roce de sus labios se convirtió en un beso profundo. Un beso cargado de miedos que desaparecían para dejar paso a la necesidad y al deseo que llevaban tanto tiempo guardando en su interior. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó más contra él, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse. El beso duró varios minutos, hasta que se separaron para poder respirar y unieron sus frentes mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

Hermione yo... - Draco no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía, jamás se le habían dado bien las demostraciones de afecto.

Sssst – ella le puso un dedo en los labios – lo sé... a mí también me cuesta entender lo que está pasando.

Pero quiero decírtelo, es lo que llevo intentando hacer toda la noche... - el rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados – Yo... estoy... enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que, no lo quise admitir nunca, hasta que te vi de nuevo en King's Cross – Ahora él la miraba directamente a los ojos y vio sorpresa en los de ella.

Yo no... yo...

Lo entiendo... iremos tan despacio como tú quieras. Solo te pido que no te marches, si dices que también crees sentir algo por mí, no te alejes...

No Draco, lo que quiero decirte es que he estado confundida durante semanas hasta que he comprendido que siento algo por ti, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado que pasara. Es tan diferente a lo que sentía por Charlie que me ha costado reconocerlo pero... yo también estoy enamorada de tí.

Draco no la dejó continuar y volvió a besarla, ya no con un beso inseguro y trémulo, sino un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que sentía y deseaba en ese mismo momento. Cuando Hermione le correspondió con el mismo fuego sintiendo el calor que nacía en sus entrañas, Draco interrumpió el beso y le hizo una muda pregunta con la mirada a la que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces Draco la abrazó y se desaparecieron. Cuando abrió los ojos Hermione vio que estaban en una habitación muy elegante, iluminada únicamente por las llamas de la chimenea.

¿Es tu habitación? - susurró.

Sí – Draco creyó que ella dudaba – Pero si no estás cómoda con esto... puedo llevarte a casa y ya hablaremos después de...

No quiero hablar más – dijo la castaña besándolo de nuevo.

Draco sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese beso. Los labios de Hermione se deslizaban lentamente por su cuello para subir por su barbilla mientras con manos temblorosas desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del rubio. Draco soltó un gemido cuando ella le mordió en la clavícula y ya no pudo aguantarse. Bajó la cremallera del vestido de Hermione y la despojó de él, dejándola prácticamente desnuda. Ella hizo un ademán de cubrirse con los brazos, pero él los retuvo invitándola a seguir desnudándolo mientras la besaba y acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda, bajando hasta sus nalgas y el borde de su ropa interior, lo que provocó un pequeño gemido en Hermione e hizo que el deseo de Draco creciera y ayudó a Hermione a despojarlo de sus ropas quedándose también en ropa interior. Prácticamente desnudos, Draco la condujo hasta la enorme cama y la tendió en ella para contemplarla. Hermione estaba ruborizada por la excitación y la vergüenza de sentirse tan observada.

Eres tan hermosa – dijo el rubio en un susurro mientras se colocaba encima de la castaña.

Draco yo... hace mucho tiempo que no hago el amor con nadie.

Entonces me llevas ventaja, porque yo jamás he hecho el amor con nadie, hasta hoy.

Esta declaración hizo que Hermione se olvidara de todos sus pudores y se rindiera por completo al hombre que tenía encima. Aquella noche no dejaron un rincón de sus cuerpos sin explorar, besar y acariciar. Tomaron del otro cuanto pudieron y bebieron de sus almas hasta que, rendidos, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo cuando ya era muy entrada la noche.

Hermione se removió en la cama desperezándose lentamente. Cuando abrió los ojos recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y sonrió. Vio por la cantidad de luz que había en el horizonte que todavía no había amanecido y se dio la vuelta para abrazarse a Draco pero él no estaba en la cama. Se incorporó desconcertada, pero entonces lo vio, sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, mirándola.

¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella sonriendo.

Contemplarte – respondió él.

Pues qué divertido – murmuró ella ruborizándose.

Es fascinante verte dormir. Es como ver dormir a un ángel.

Sí claro – dijo ella levantándose y envolviéndose con la sábana se acercó a él, quien no dejó de mirarla – Vuelve a la cama, te vas a enfriar.

Si te acercas más, frío es lo que menos me entra – replicó él con la voz cargada de deseo nuevamente.

Entonces ¿me vuelvo a la cama?

Ni hablar – y la sentó a horcajadas encima de él mientras le quitaba la sábana que la envolvía – voy a hacerte mía de nuevo antes de que salga el sol.

Volvieron a amarse mientras las llamas de la chimenea crepitaban y los calentaba. Cuando se hubieron saciado de nuevo, se tumbaron en la alfombra de piel de oso polar que Draco tenía delante de la chimenea y se cubrieron con la manta quedándose dormidos de nuevo.

Hermione – alguien susurraba su nombre entre sueños – Hermione... despierta...

¿Mmmmm? - la castaña comenzó a desperezarse.

Vamos dormilona. Se enfriará el desayuno.

¿Qué hora es?

Las 11.

¡Qué! - Hermione se despertó de golpe - ¿Tan tarde? ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?

Porque estabas preciosa durmiendo – le sonrió Draco – y porque, después de lo de anoche, pensé que necesitabas descansar y que no se vieran las ojeras cuando te reunieras con los niños.

Vaya... gracias... ¿Puedo darme una ducha?

Claro. El baño es la puerta de la izquierda. Hay toallas limpias y encontrarás tu jabón y champú en la ducha.

¿Cómo sabes mi marca?

¿Qué más da? ¿Prefieres que todos noten que no hueles a jazmín, como siempre?

Está bien... no quiero saberlo. Salgo enseguida.

Cuando Hermione se hubo duchado, pensó que no tenía nada que ponerse, solo el vestido de la noche anterior, así que igualmente tendría que pasar por casa para cambiarse, ya que el resto de sus cosas se las habían llevado Harry y Ginny a La Madriguera. Pero la esperaba otra sorpresa. Encima de la cama de Draco había unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul de su talla al igual que unas manoletinas del mismo tono que la blusa. Draco había pensado en todo. Seguramente había enviado a uno de sus elfos a comprar aquellas ropas pues Hermione estaba segura de que no eran de su armario. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón donde aquella vez habían tomado el té. Draco la esperaba allí, desayunando y leyendo El Profeta.

Gracias por la ropa – le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla – Veo que has pensado en todo.

Bueno, alguien tiene que ser el pragmático – sonrió él – Anda come algo antes de irte. ¿Qué te apetece?

Tomaré un par de tostadas con miel y un café – dijo sentándose a su lado - ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

Con mi tía Andrómeda. Luego iré a comer a su casa. ¿Quieres leer El Profeta? Tengo otro para tí.

Sí, gracias.

Terminaron de desayunar y Hermione se preparó para irse. Se puso un abrigo que le dio Draco y se dirigieron al hall donde estaba la chimenea conectada a la red flu.

Tengo que irme ya o empezarán a preocuparse.

Lo sé... aunque odio que te vayas. - suspiró el rubio.

Draco... lo de anoche...

Sé que no estás preparada para contarle al mundo que te has enamorado de mí. - dijo con un deje de arrogancia - Aunque a mí el mundo me importa un pimiento lo que piense. Yo sé lo que siento Hermione y te aseguro que lo de anoche no fue algo aislado. Quiero tenerte cada día y hacerte el amor cada noche...

¿Qué me estás diciendo Draco? ¿Me estás proponiendo que seamos amantes?

Te estoy diciendo que quiero que seas mi esposa, mi compañera – Draco la miraba muy serio.

No lo sé Draco... acabamos de empezar esto... ¿no es un poco precipitado?

Para mí no. Lo que siento por ti viene de lejos, pero entiendo que para tí sea demasiado pronto. Esperaré, pero sabes que mi paciencia no es infinita.

Debo irme... - Hermione estaba un poco desconcertada por la declaración del rubio – nos vemos en unos días – Le dio un beso a Draco y desapareció por la chimenea.

Cuando salió por la chimenea de La Madriguera, el salón estaba lleno de alboroto. Casi toda la familia estaba allí, excepto los niños que estaban en el jardín jugando bajo la supervisión del abuelo Arthur y de Percy.

¡Por fin llegas! - le gritó Ginny abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola. Lo mismo hicieron todos los demás presentes.

¡Vaya! Menudo recibimiento.

Por supuesto querida – dijo Molly – No es Navidad hasta que estamos todos.

Vamos al jardín, los niños han preguntado varias veces por tí – Ginny la arrastró hasta fuera de la casa - ¿Y bien? - le preguntó en cuanto hubieron salido.

¿A qué te refieres?

Vamos hermanita, sabes perfectamente lo que te pregunto ¿Cómo fue el baile?

Pues... un poco agobiante, tener que saludar a tanta gente...

Venga ya, yo me refiero a Draco y tú. ¿Qué te dijo del vestido?

Todos convinieron en que estaba muy elegante.

¿Elegante? Estabas deslumbrante querida.

Sí, bueno, Theo dijo algo así – sonrió Hermione.

Eres imposible – bufó la pelirroja.

Ginny – Hermione se había puesto seria – Draco me ha propuesto matrimonio.

¡Qué! - Ginny se había quedado sin respiración - ¡Cuándo! ¿En medio de la fiesta?

Por favor no grites – le suplicó su amiga bajando la voz – No, ayer me dijo todo lo que sentía por mí y esta mañana... me lo ha propuesto.

¿Esta mañana? ¿Os habéis visto de nuevo?

Sí, cuando nos hemos levantado – Hermione estaba roja como un tomate.

Entonces... pasasteis la noche juntos... ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

De momento le he dicho que es muy pronto, así que por ahora nadie debe enterarse.

Pero Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que sientes por él?

Bastante.

¿Y de lo que siente él por tí?

Creo que sí.

Está bien hermanita, sólo piensa en los niños. Los mayores ya lo entenderán, y quien no quiera hacerlo que le dén. Es tu vida.

Ya pienso en los niños, por ellos no quiero precipitarme y...

¿Y...?

Y en Charlie. También pienso en él.

Cariño. Estoy segura de que Charlie, esté donde esté, solo quiere que seas feliz. Eres una mujer joven con toda la vida por delante, no creo que él quisiera que la pasases sola.

Gracias por entenderlo Ginny – dijo la castaña abrazando a su cuñada.

Tranquila, solo espero que no des ningún paso sin estar convencida. Anda, vamos a buscar a los niños.

Aquellas navidades Hermione las pasó disfrutando tanto como pudo de su familia. Habló mucho con los niños, ambos estaban encantados con Hogwarts, incluso Rose le dio a entender que le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy, porque era listo, inteligente, amable, le gustaba el quidditch y ponía de los nervios a Víktor y a James, aunque en ningún momento le dijo claramente que fuera su novio, algo que alegró a la castaña, pues los consideraba todavía unos niños. Por otro lado, a medida que se acercaba el fin de las vacaciones, se ponía más nerviosa, pues eso significaba volver a ver a Draco, en quien no había podido dejar de pensar ni un solo día.

Por su parte, Draco había pasado unos días con su tía Andrómeda y Teddy, el nieto de ésta, hijo de su prima Tonks y su ex profesor Lupin, muertos ambos en la guerra contra Voldemort y que también iba a Hogwarts, por lo que Scorpius había tenido un compañero de juegos. Pero los últimos días de las vacaciones había decidido ir a casa de sus padres, aunque después se arrepintió, pues su madre no dejaba de atosigarlo.

Draco querido. Ocho años es mucho tiempo para guardar luto – le dijo un día durante el desayuno.

No empieces madre – le respondió él secamente.

Pero deberías volver a casarte, puedo presentarte a un par de chicas, jóvenes y fuertes, educadas en el más alto refinamiento que...

Basta madre, no quiero ninguna esposa florero. Ya me casé con quien tú me elegiste hace unos años. Si vuelvo a hacerlo, será con quien yo quiera.

Entonces estás buscando esposa... - siguió tanteando Narcissa.

Tal vez ya la haya encontrado.

¿De veras? ¿Y en quién te has fijado?

No es de tu incumbencia por ahora.

Pero hijo... soy tu madre.

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – y diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa - ¿has terminado Scorpius?

Sí papá.

Vamos, te ayudaré a hacer el equipaje para tu regreso mañana a Hogwarts.

Draco estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente. Sabía que vería a su castaña cuando fueran a despedir a los niños a la estación. Pero tenía miedo ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? Si fuera por él, se lanzaría sobre ella a cubrirla de besos, pero estaba seguro de que ella se limitaría a un frío saludo entre conocidos. Un simple "Hola Malfoy, nos vemos en la oficina dentro de un rato" y él tendría que hacer lo mismo "Buenos días Granger ¿lista para repasar informes?" ¡Menuda gilipollez! ¿Por qué tenían que fingir indiferencia?

Papá... - la voz de su hijo lo sacó del trance – papá ¿Pasa algo?

No hijo ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Porque estás apretando fuerte mi escoba y tienes el ceño fruncido, como si estuvieras enfadado.

Solo... estaba pensando.

¿En lo que te ha preguntado la abuela?

No la llames así, sabes que no le gusta. Y... no sé a qué te refieres.

Al tema de buscarme una mamá – dijo el niño con tanta naturalidad que Draco se sobresaltó.

¿Qué piensas tu de eso? - quiso saber el rubio sentándose en la cama del niño y mirándolo a los ojos.

Bueno... yo casi no recuerdo a mami, y no me importa que compartamos el tiempo tu y yo solos... pero tal vez tener otra mamá no sería tan malo. Sobretodo si es divertida y cariñosa y nos quiere.

Te aseguro que el día que decida casarme de nuevo, tu nueva mami será eso y mucho más.

Draco abrazó a su hijo. La sinceridad y la inocencia del niño lo habían conmovido. Seguro que Hermione era divertida y cariñosa con sus hijos, pero... ¿lo sería con el hijo de otra mujer? Menuda pregunta tan estúpida. Pues claro que lo sería, adoraba a sus sobrinos ¿Por qué no iba a querer a Scorpius, si era un chico fantástico? Y que además era amigo de su hija. Otro punto a favor.

El andé de King's Cross bullía con el movimiento de niños y padres, tal vez no tan lleno como a principios de curso, pero aún así, eran muchos los niños que iban a casa por Navidad. Draco vio a Hermione nada más llegar. Como siempre, estaba rodeada de pelirrojos que se abrazaban sin parar. Caminó lentamente hacia allí, un poco inseguro, intentando aparentar casualidad.

¡Mira papá! Allí está Rose con su familia. - le dijo Scorpius - ¡Hola Rose!

¡Hola Scor! - Draco levantó una ceja al oír cómo llamaba la niña a su hijo, pero se limitó a sonreír.

Hola Draco – Hermione se había acercado hasta él y le había dado dos besos en las mejillas, dejando a sus amigos estupefactos – Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones – Aunque intentaba disimularlo, se la notaba nerviosa y Ginny sonrió.

Hola Hermione – él le respondió besándole la mano y reteniéndola un rato entre la suya – Lo cierto es que han sido bastante agradables. Potter, Weasley – saludó a Harry y a Ron con un gesto con la cabeza y ambos le respondieron.

Anda Scor, vamos a buscar un compartimento. ¿Vosotros venís? - Preguntó Rose a su hermano y a su primo.

Por qué no – ambos se encogieron de hombros y ante la sorpresa de todos se fueron juntos.

James... - llamó Ginny a su hijo mayor

Tranquila mamá. Seremos civilizados. Mejor tener a Rose a la vista que fuera de ella.

Cuando el tren se hubo marchado se quedaron todos en silencio. Era un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que Luna lo rompió.

¿Y bien? ¿Quién se apunta a tomar un té?

Lo siento Luna, tengo que volver al trabajo – respondió Harry – Nos vemos luego – se despidió con un beso de su esposa y sus cuñadas y desapareció.

¿Y vosotros? - Luna miró a Draco y a Hermione.

Gracias por su ofrecimiento señora Weasley, pero debo volver a mi despacho – declinó Draco amablemente.

Yo también debo irme Luna. Seguro que tengo un montón de papeleo encima de mi mesa – respondió Hermione - ¿Nos vamos Draco?

Por supuesto – Draco le ofreció sonriendo su brazo a la castaña y también se desaparecieron.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione vio que Draco no había ido al despacho, sino que estaban en el hall de su mansión.

¿Se puede saber qué haces? - le dijo un poco irritada.

Lo que hace una semana que deseo hacer – Draco la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla.

Draco, esto no está bien... deberíamos ir al trabajo – Hermione intentaba ser dura, pero lo cierto era que se estaba derritiendo ante los besos del rubio.

¿Realmente es lo que quieres? - Le preguntó mientras la besaba en el cuello y colaba sus manos por debajo de su blusa arrancando un gemido a la castaña.

Pero ¿Qué van a pensar si no aparecemos?

Olvídalo Hermione. Olvida a todo el mundo y piensa solamente en el momento.

Draco la cogió en brazos y la subió hasta su dormitorio mientras Hermione se dejaba llevar de nuevo por los sentimientos, olvidando la razón. Después de saciar la necesidad que sentían el uno del otro, tomaron el almuerzo y llegaron juntos a la oficina. Hermione se dirigió a su despacho y Draco al suyo, donde encontró a Theo esperándolo.

¡Vaya! Por fin apareces – sonrió burlón.

Qué quieres Theo.

Información. La última vez que te vi, te dejé en el jardín de tus padres en buena compañía y ya no he sabido nada más. De eso hace una semana. - Al ver que el rubio sonreía, Theo prosiguió – Deduzco que todo salió a pedir de boca. ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Le dijiste a Hermione lo que sientes por ella y te corresponde?

Eres peor que Skeeter. Sí, se lo dije. Sí, me corresponde.

Pero...

Pero tiene miedo. Quiere llevarlo en secreto por ahora, así que cuando se nos vea en público siempre será como una relación laboral.

Y eso te molesta – sentenció su amigo.

Claro que me molesta. Si a mi no me importa lo que hable la gente ¿por qué debería importarle a ella?

¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez lo que ella teme es volver a amar? - inquirió Theo.

Por supuesto – Draco se derrumbó en uno de los sillones – pero ¿Qué puedo hacer ante eso? Si está indecisa porque todavía ama a su marido... no sé lo que haré. La amo con locura Theo y no concibo vivir sin ella.

No la presiones Draco. Si realmente te ama, te escojerá a ti y a una nueva vida contigo. Lo que debes hacer es disfrutar lo que tengas ahora con ella y el tiempo decidirá.

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Pasaron varias semanas más. Mientrastanto, Hermione había dejado de comer en la oficina para salir a tomar algo cada día con Draco, lo que empezó a suscitar comentarios, primero en la oficina y después en los círculos de sociedad. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta del cambio operado en la relación entre el rico empresario y su directora de buffete. Aunque en público no mostraban ningún tipo de afecto, siempre estaban distendidos y sonrientes y se dejaban ver en diferentes actos de sociedad juntos, aunque muchas veces iban acompañados por Theo. Cuando dejaban la oficina por la noche, salían juntos y se iban directamente a casa de Draco, cenaban y luego hacían como cualquier otra pareja, leían, charlaban, se explicaban las cartas que recibían de los niños y subían a acostarse, quedándose dormidos uno en brazos del otro, a veces después de hacer el amor y otras veces simplemente se dormían. Hermione había trasladado algunas pertenencias a casa de Draco, solo por la comodidad de no tener que ir cada mañana a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, pero para él significaba que casi vivían juntos. Aún así, Hermione iba todos los viernes a casa de Harry y Ginny a cenar con sus amigos, aunque a Draco le molestase, pero como ella había dicho, era lo mejor para que nadie sospechara.

Los negocios iban viento en popa. Hermione había conseguido firmar una serie de acuerdos aduaneros con Estados Unidos, que permitían a la empresa de Malfoy mejorar sus negocios y pronto la sede de NY creció y Theo cada vez pasaba más tiempo allí, así que un día en una de las reuniones que tenían los tres tomaron una decisión.

Creo que necesitamos a alguien fijo en NY para controlar las oficinas – dijo Theo.

Tienes razón, tus viajes allí son demasiado seguidos. Prácticamente tienes que ir cada semana.

Tal vez lo mejor será que me instale definitivamente allí.

Theo, eres mi vicepresidente. Te necesito aquí – le dijo Draco.

No. No me necesitas. Tienes a Hermione.

Theo, yo soy solo la abogada de la empresa...

Hermione, sabes perfectamente como funciona Industrias Malfoy. Puedes llevar perfectamente mis asuntos además de controlar el buffete, que, por otra parte, prácticamente funciona solo. En NY me encuentro algún desaguisado cada vez que voy. ¿Qué opinas Draco?

Que tienes razón. Te voy a nombrar Presidente en funciones de NY y tú Hermione, pasarás a ser la nueva Vicepresidenta.

¿En serio?¿Estáis seguros?

Jamás he hablado tan en serio. Eso sí, me llevo a mi secretaria, Lilian y a tu mejor hombre – dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione – necesitaré a alguien competente en NY, ya sé que no será lo mismo que tenerte allí, pero siempre puede consultarte ante cualquier asunto de más gravedad.

Entonces debes llevarte a Rolf. Es mi mano derecha, el mejor que tengo.

Decidido – Theo se levantó del sillón – voy a decírselo a Lilian. Quiero instalarme lo antes posible. ¿Vas a hacer una reunión con los empleados? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Draco.

Sí, le diré a Claire que convoque a todos para mañana a las 9.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, el silencio se apoderó del despacho de Draco. Éste miraba el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y la castaña lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No hagas eso... - comentó Draco sin mirarla.

Que no haga qué.

Morderte el labio, te vas a hacer sangre, aunque por otro lado... resulta muy provocador cuando lo haces.

Lo siento. ¿En qué piensas? - Hermione se acercó a Draco y le cogió la mano.

¿Sabes que vas a convertirte en una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo mágico?

¿De veras?

Lo vas a tener todo, belleza, inteligencia, dinero, poder – Draco la miraba intensamente.

Y amor. Olvidas que también tendré amor.

Aunque sea a escondidas – murmuró Draco con un deje de amargura en la voz soltando la mano de la castaña.

Draco... - suplicó ella.

Qué Hermione. Hace semanas que mantenemos esta relación a escondidas, como si fuéramos Romeo y Julieta, unos adolescentes que temen lo que digan los mayores, y no es así. Ya no somos unos niños. ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que esperar? - el rubio estaba desesperado.

No lo sé... - la voz de Hermione era un susurro.

Olvídalo. Si me disculpas, tengo que preparar el discurso para mañana. Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una rueda de prensa.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Todo lo que concierne a Industrias Malfoy genera expectación, así que una reunión como esta se habrá filtrado ya. Prepárate para hablar en público, sra. Vicepresidenta.

Hermione salió del despacho de Draco un poco alarmada. ¡Una rueda de prensa! No sería simplemente explicar a los trabajadores un cambio en los cargos altos, sino que seguramente la prensa querrá saber el por qué y harán preguntas. Y seguramente saldrá el tema que ronda en boca de todos. Lo rápido que ha ascendido ella y las muchas veces que se los ve juntos en actos benéficos y en fiestas sociales a las que lo invitan... Después de almorzar, le dijo a Draco que necesitaba irse a casa y él lo entendió. Pero en vez de eso, se fue a Hogwarts y pidió a McGonagall poder hablar con sus hijos.

Tal vez no lo entendáis del todo, pero llevo un tiempo saliendo con un hombre – comenzó a explicarles – Nos queremos y él me ha pedido que nos casemos, pero no haré nada si vosotros no lo veis bien...

Mamá – Víktor era el más responsable - hablo en nombre de los dos. Desde Navidad, Rose y yo comenzamos a sospechar algo. Somos niños, pero no estamos ciegos. Leemos el periódico y salen... noticias en el apartado de sociedad... y nos dimos cuenta de que... se te veía feliz en las fotos que te tomaban.

¿De veras?

Sí mamá – ahora Rose le cogió de la mano – sabemos que querías a papá con locura, pero desde que nos dejó siempre estabas triste... hasta que empezaste a trabajar con el sr. Malfoy. Tu cambio después del baile de Navidad en su casa nos hizo sospechar, y bueno... lo que ha dicho Víktor, tu felicidad en las fotos que te toman junto a él... nos hace feliz a nosotros verte así.

Hijos míos, sois una bendición – les dijo Hermione abrazándolos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por eso Víktor y Scor han estado haciendo esfuerzos por llevarse bien - sonrió Rose – aunque espero que eso no signifique que él y yo vamos a ser hermanos...

Bueno, seréis hermanos de amistad – le dijo la castaña a su hija comprendiendo por donde iba el tema – así que eso no impide otro tipo de relaciones.

Eres la mejor mamá del mundo y te mereces ser feliz – los niños la abrazaron y se despidieron.

Cuando Hermione salió de Hogwarts tenía muy claro lo que iba a suceder en la rueda de prensa del día siguiente y ya no le daba miedo. El mundo entero vería a la nueva Hermione Granger.

Estaban en el despacho de Draco, los tres reunidos. Faltaban cinco minutos para la reunión y Claire ya les había dicho que el hall estaba lleno de gente. Hermione estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de morderse el labio.

No hagas eso, vas a conseguir que te sangre el labio – le dijo por millonésima vez Draco mientras intentaba tranquilizarla acariciándole las mejillas, olvidándose de que Theo estaba con ellos.

Es que no lo puedo evitar.

Chicos, estoy encantado de que os sintáis tan a gusto, pero un poco de decoro, que estoy aquí...

Lo siento Theo – se ruborizó Hermione. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que Theo supiera lo suyo con Draco y en unos minutos iba a cometer una locura.

Tranquila. Pero me dais envidia, así que voy a ir adelantándome – dijo saliendo del despacho.

Llegó el momento. ¿Estás preparada? - le preguntó Draco.

Debo estarlo – respondió Hermione – Espera – y tomando por sorpresa al rubio le dio un beso en los labios al que él rápidamente correspondió.

Si no te detienes, voy a tener que cancelar lo de abajo y llevarte a mi dormitorio – la amenazó sonriendo sabiendo que surtiría efecto.

Bajaron al hall y comprobaron que, efectivamente, estaban todos los empleados y toda la prensa reunidos allí, además de algún que otro conocido, como eran Harry y Ginny y los padres de Draco.

Señores – empezó el rubio su discurso – lo que en principio era una reunión empresarial y que finalmente se ha convertido en algo más, es simplemente para comunicar que, debido a la gran expansión que esta empresa ha tenido en los últimos meses, mi vicepresidente se ve obligado a dejar su cargo aquí para trasladarse definitivamente a nuestra sede en NY, asumiendo el cargo de Presidente en funciones. Lo que ahora están pensando es en quién ocupará el cargo de Vicepresidente. Será una persona que ha demostrado con creces su esfuerzo, valía y compromiso desde que entró. Una persona sin la cual, esta empresa no habría alcanzado los niveles que tiene ahora. Señoras y señores les presento a Hermione Weasley, la nueva Vicepresidenta de Industrias Malfoy. - Draco cogió la mano de Hermione e hizo que se adelantara hasta el micrófono mientras un murmullo se extendía por la sala, hasta que una persona hizo la pregunta que todos esperaban.

Y el hecho de que la señora Weasley mantenga una relación con usted ¿no es otro motivo?

Eso no es cierto – Draco iba a responder enfadado, pero Hermione se le adelantó

Creo que yo misma puedo responder a su pregunta señorita Skeeter – la expectación era enorme – cuando empecé en Industrias Malfoy, mi relación con Draco era meramente laboral.

¿Era?

Sí, he dicho era, porque con el tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta de que sentimos algo el uno por el otro y de que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo público a raíz de los rumores que corren. Draco me hizo una proposición hace un tiempo y todavía espera una respuesta así que – Hermione miró a Draco quien no salía de su asombro - Sí, Draco Lucius Malfoy, acepto encantada ser tu esposa.

Draco reaccionó sin pensar, se olvidó de dónde estaban y besó a Hermione mientras todo el mundo se quedaba con la boca abierta, a excepción de Theo, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Cuando se separaron Draco le susurró al oído:

Espero que estés segura, porque la que has liado con esto no tiene vuelta atrás.

Estoy más que segura. Esto es lo que quiero.

Bien, vámonos. - Draco hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Skeeter volvió a hablar.

Entonces, ¿cuándo se celebrará la fiesta de compromiso?

Narcissa, que hasta entonces se había quedado observando y tranquilizando a su esposo, vio que su hijo y Hermione se habían quedado sin saber qué decir, así que se adelantó.

Se celebrará dentro de tres semanas en Malfoy Hall – luego se giró hacia su hijo y le dijo en voz baja – Vais a tomaros el día libre y os espero en casa para almorzar juntos y discutir este asunto.

Claro madre – Draco tomó a Hermione del brazo y con Theo a su lado se dirigieron a los ascensores.

En cuanto lleguemos a tu despacho os largáis, yo me ocupo de todo por hoy.

Gracias Theo – le respondió Hermione.

No es necesario que nos marchemos – dijo Draco enfurruñado.

Oh, sí. Hoy esta empresa va a ser una locura. Después de la bomba que habéis soltado ¿esperáis que os dejen trabajar? Iros a casa y mañana será otro día.

Llegaron al despacho de Draco con Claire pisándoles los talones y se encerraron en él. En unos minutos, la secretaria de Draco les trajo té y los dejó a solas. El rubio no podía dejar de abrazar a Hermione.

Estás loca ¿lo sabías? - le decía – eres una temeraria.

Soy una Gryffindor. No nos escondemos de nada.

¿Por qué no me has dicho nada antes?

Porque quería darte una sorpresa. ¿Lo he conseguido?

¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

Hoy no.

Pues Te Quiero. Ahora deberemos enfrentarnos a mi madre.

Lo sé...

Te aseguro que nada de lo que puedan decir me hará cambiar de opinión.

A mí tampoco Draco.

Bien, vámonos a casa.

No, quiero ir a casa de Harry. Les debo una explicación.

Hermione envió una lechuza a Ginny para decirle que iban a ir a Grimmauld vía red flu y en cuanto la pelirroja les contestó que ya estaba la chimenea conectada, así lo hicieron. Cuando llegaron al hall de Grimmauld, estaban esperándolos. Harry, Ginny, Luna y Ron. La rubia se lanzó al cuello de su amiga.

¡Felicidades! Ya era hora que te decidieras.

Vaya, muchas gracias Luna. Contar con vuestro apoyo es importante para mí – Hermione abrazó a su amiga y luego miró al resto interrogativamente. Ginny fue la siguiente en decir algo.

Aunque sabía que manteníais una especie de relación... me ha cabreado un poco enterarme de la noticia de este modo – estaba muy seria, hasta que se puso a reír y también abrazó a la castaña - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin decírmelo antes? Me alegro por ti hermana. - luego se dio la vuelta y miró a su marido.

Nos alegramos por tí Mione – el pelinegro le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurró – pero seguiré vigilandoos.

Gracias Harry – Hermione estaba conmovida por el apoyo de sus amigos. Entonces miró interrogante a Ron, sabía que él era el más difícil. Finalmente el pelirrojo, que seguía con el ceño fruncido se relajó.

Por supuesto que me alegro de que quieras rehacer tu vida, pero ¿Tiene que ser con él? - le dijo achuchándola – Incluso Nott hubiera sido una mejor elección.

No Ron, Draco es perfecto para mí. Le quiero y él me quiere. Lo sé – le aseguró al ver que su amigo enarcaba una ceja poniendo en duda sus palabras.

Bienvenido a la familia, Draco – le dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano, la cual el rubio estrechó con una media sonrisa.

Gracias Harry, es importante para Hermione que la apoyéis. Querida, debemos irnos, mi madre nos espera para almorzar – dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

¿No os quedáis a tomar algo? - preguntó Ginny.

No podemos, Narcissa nos mataría – declinó Hermione.

Entonces os esperamos mañana para cenar... si os va bien.

Claro Ginny, a las siete y media, como cada viernes.

Hasta mañana. Que sea leve – les dijo Harry.

Draco y Hermione se metieron de nuevo en la chimenea y desparecieron tras una enorme llamarada verde que los transportó al hall de la casa de los Malfoy. Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando pisó la casa. No había estado allí desde la guerra. Al notar que titubeaba, Draco la cogió con firmeza por la cintura, imaginando la causa.

Lo siento... debería haberle dicho a mi madre que nos reuniéramos en Malfoy Manor.

No te preocupes, estoy bien. - le sonrió ella. - Cuánto silencio.

Seguramente están en el salón del té. Habrán estado discutiendo hasta que nos han oído llegar. Vamos.

El rubio guió a Hermione hasta una puerta que estaba entornada. Golpeó un par de veces con los nudillos y se oyó la voz de Narcissa.

Adelante.

Padre, Madre. Ya hemos llegado.

Sentaos, por favor. ¿Un té? ¿Algo más fuerte quizás? Después del bombazo que habéis soltado...

Cissy... - Lucius le cogió de la mano para tranquilizarla y miró a su hijo – Draco, creíamos que te habíamos dado la mejor educación...

Padre, si vas a decirme que ella no es para mí, olvídalo. Nada podéis hacer en ese aspecto. La amo y, os guste o no, me casaré con ella y no podréis impedirlo – Draco estaba enfadado y Hermione se había quedado sin respiración.

¿Me dejas hablar? - le respondió tranquilamente Lucius – tu educación consiste en hacer lo correcto de la forma correcta... - Parecía que al hombre se le atragantaban las palabras, por lo que Narcissa tomó de nuevo parte.

No nos importa con quién te cases, hijo – esta afirmación, que además sonaba sincera, dejó a ambos estupefactos – de hecho, hace tiempo que sospechamos que manteníais algún tipo de relación, por la cantidad de tiempo que compartíais fuera del trabajo. Lo que nos ha molestado han sido las maneras de hacer las cosas. ¿Una relación de varios meses en secreto?¿Incluso a nosotros? Y de repente, soltáis el bombazo del compromiso.

Entonces ¿Lo único que os molesta es que no he seguido las normas? - Draco seguía asombrado.

Pues... sí. Hijo, te queremos. Si ella es la mujer que ha de hacerte feliz, no vamos a oponernos... Aunque hay que admitir que parece una relación inverosímil ¿No cree srta. Granger? - le preguntó Narcissa.

Bueno... tal vez para los que vivan en el pasado. Pero para los que pensamos en el futuro, creo que es la mejor prueba de que nada importa si el amor es verdadero. Y llámeme Hermione, se lo ruego – respondió la castaña mirando con dulzura a Draco, quien le sonrió a su vez.

En tal caso, lo celebraremos almorzando y empezaremos a hablar de la fiesta de compromiso.

Madre... te ruego que no nos agobies con eso. Te dejamos que la organices a tu criterio. Tan solo dinos el día y la hora y aquí estaremos.

¿No quieres participar en ella Hermione?

Tengo demasiado trabajo en el despacho y no entiendo mucho de preparar fiestas, así que... bueno si quiere mi opinión en algo concreto...

Está bien, ya veo que os vais a saltar las normas sociales con frecuencia. Yo me encargo. Fijaremos la fecha del baile para dentro de tres semanas, eso será el... viernes 15 de marzo.

Me parece perfecto – sonrió Draco - ¿Y a tí Hermione?

También.

Por supuesto que es perfecto, lo he escogido yo – respondió Narcissa – Y la boda... será en Junio. El último sábado del mes de Junio. Tres meses es suficiente para organizar una boda como mandan los cánones. Y espero que ambos participéis un poco en su preparación.

Haremos lo que el trabajo nos permita madre.

Otro tema queridos... ¿habéis hablado con los niños? Porque tengo entendido que tienes dos hijos en Hogwarts Hermione.

Sí, son de la misma edad que Scorpius, incluso son amigos.

¿De veras? - se sorprendió Lucius, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.

Sí. Lo cierto es que hablé con ellos ayer por la tarde. Les expliqué que estaba saliendo con alguien y que me había propuesto matrimonio y, sin decirles yo nada, ellos ya sabían que se trataba de tí Draco. No hablé con tu hijo, pero Rose me aseguró que estaba contento por ti.

Eso es fantástico Herms – dijo Draco besándole la mano – de todas formas, mi madre tiene razón. Deberíamos ir a hablar con ellos antes de que lean la noticia en "El Profeta" de mañana.

Yo misma he enviado una lechuza a la directora – comentó Narcissa – y os esperan hoy a las 4 en su despacho, así los niños no tendrán que saltarse ninguna clase, porque esa hora la tienen libre.

Has pensado en todo madre, como siempre.

Alguien tiene que hacerlo ya que vosotros...

Nos hemos saltado todas las normas establecidas – respondieron al unísono Draco y Hermione para luego echarse a reír.

Narcissa los miró, primero a su hijo, convertido en un hombre importante a pesar de su horrible infancia, y luego a Hermione, la niña que siempre había exasperado a su hijo por ser tan perfecta. Sí, Narcissa sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo los sentimientos que Draco albergaba hacia la castaña, y al verlos sonriéndose, derrochando amor en cada una de sus miradas, Narcissa sonrió, feliz.

Después del almuerzo y de discutir con Hermione sobre las posibles fechas para irse a probar vestidos, la pareja se despidió de los Malfoy y entraron en la chimenea para aparecerse en Hogwarts, donde la directora McGonagall los estaba esperando. En cuanto salieron de la chimenea, la ex profesora de transformaciones abrazó a Hermione.

Enhorabuena mi querida Hermione.

Muchas gracias Minerva.

Debo reconocer que la noticia me ha sorprendido, pero tal vez era algo que estaba escrito en las estrellas. En cuanto a usted, sr. Malfoy, espero que la cuide y se comporte, de lo contrario se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Y con Potter y todos los Weasley, así que sí, voy a tener que cuidarla.

Bien, los niños están esperando ahí fuera. No saben por qué los he llamado al despacho, así que será una sorpresa para ellos. En cuanto entren, yo me retiraré.

Gracias Minerva. Luego nos vemos.

Niños, ya pueden entrar. - Los tres amigos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a sus padres en el despacho de la directora.

¡Mamá! - Rose corrió a abrazar a su madre seguida de Víktor.

Hola papá – Scorpius también abrazó a su padre - ¿Es que ha pasado algo? Porque nosotros no nos hemos peleado.

Niños, no pasa nada... malo – los tranquilizó Hermione – pero Draco y yo tenemos algo que deciros.

Mamá, ya sabemos que estáis saliendo juntos, no era necesario que vinierais al colegio para decírnoslo – le dijo Víktor a su madre.

Bueno, lo cierto es que la noticia es que vamos a casarnos.

¡Papá! Es genial

¿Cuándo será la boda?

El último sábado de Junio. Cuando vosotros hayáis terminado el curso escolar – les explicó Hermione.

Pasaron toda la tarde en Hogwarts, hablando con los niños y tomaron el té con McGonagall. Luego recorrieron los jardines y los pasillos, recibiendo las felicitaciones de los demás profesores, pues todos los conocían de sobra. Visitaron a Hagrid en su cabaña, quien se emocionó mucho al saber la noticia y, por supuesto, también amenazó a Malfoy si no cuidaba a su amiga.

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

Las tres semanas hasta la fiesta de compromiso pasaron muy rápidas para Hermione, pues el nuevo cargo de Vicepresidenta le ocupaba el resto del tiempo que el buffete le dejaba libre. Por suerte, Theo era un cielo y tenía mucha paciencia con todas las preguntas que la castaña le hacía.

¿No te va a dar pena marcharte de aquí? - le preguntó un día Hermione.

¿Pena por perderos de vista? Ni hablar. Voy a estar muy tranquilo en NY – aunque lo dijo sonriendo, Hermione vio un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

¿Por qué te vas Theo? Sabes perfectamente que Draco podría enviar a otra persona a controlar la sede de NY. No es necesario que vayas tú, su mano derecha a...

No Hermione. Draco solo confía en dos personas: Tú y yo y evidentemente no te va a enviar a tí a NY, así que me adelanté a sus pensamientos para que no tuviera remordimientos.

Eres un buen amigo Theo – le dijo Hermione.

Es lo que he intentado desde que volvimos a Hogwarts después de la guerra. Draco estaba perdido y necesitaba un amigo, un apoyo para no volver a perderse. Durante todos estos años he intentado que no se dejara llevar por los malos consejos y cuando Astoria murió, temí que él se perdiera. Ella era como yo, una amiga que lo ayudaba a ser mejor persona, o por lo menos eso intentábamos.

Y lo hicisteis. Draco es un buen hombre.

Lo sé... y tú también lo viste, hace años, cuando declaraste a su favor en el Wizengamot, sabías que no estaba perdido del todo.

Pero es una pena que te marches.

Vamos... él ya no me necesita aquí. Ahora te tiene a tí.

Él siempre te necesitará Theo.

Sabrá dónde encontrarme. Además, hay otra razón por la que es mejor que me marche... - Theo se quedó un momento pensativo, pero enseguida se recompuso – Y bien, ¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado para mañana por la noche?

¡Claro! ¿Acaso crees que Narcissa me dejaría olvidar algo? - se rió Hermione, aunque estaba pensando en la última razón que Theo no había comentado que lo obligaba a marcharse.

Por fin llegó la gran noche. La Mansión Malfoy estaba preciosa. Realmente, Narcissa tenía muy buen gusto. Todo resplandecía en tonos rojos y verdes. Según Narcissa, eran los colores de la primavera recién estrenada, pero Draco y Hermione sabían que lo hacía para unir las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Hermione estaba terminando de arreglarse en una de las suites que Narcissa había preparado para ella, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Soy yo, Draco.

Pasa, pasa, ya termino.

Draco entró en la habitación y se quedó de piedra al ver a su prometida. Aunque ella estaba de espaldas a él, la veía en el reflejo del espejo.

Wow, estás preciosa – se acercó lentamente por detrás.

¿De veras? ¿No te parece demasiado... atrevido? - el vestido de Hermione era muy parecido al que llevó Rita Hayworth en Gilda, en lamé dorado. Se le ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas y lo complementaba con unos zapatos negros de tacón y un broche con una rosa negra brillante, así como unos sencillos pendientes largos y finos que tenían un brillante al final.

Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Y combinamos a la perfección – Draco iba con un esmoquin negro y una camisa de igual color. - No sé si voy a dejarte salir por la puerta de la habitación. No quiero que a nadie más se le pase por la cabeza los pensamientos que estoy teniendo yo. - le dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello, aspirando su aroma a jazmín y sentía cómo ella se estremecía.

Si no bajamos en treinta segundos, tu madre nos matará.

Como siempre, habló la voz de la sensatez. ¿Lista? - Draco le ofreció el brazo y Hermione se cogió a él - ¿Nerviosa?

Por supuesto que no – respondió ella con sarcasmo.

Tranquila, estaré contigo toda la noche.

Bajaron al hall de la mansión y tanto Lucius como Narcissa tuvieron que admitir que Hermione realmente se veía como una dama de la alta sociedad. A los pocos minutos empezaron a llegar los invitados. Draco le estaba presentando tanta gente a Hermione, que ésta estaba segura que a los diez minutos ya no recordaría la mayoría de los nombres. Llegaron también sus amigos y también los de Draco, pero no pudieron entretenerse mucho con ellos porque no paraban de llegar más invitados.

¿Es que no se va a terminar nunca? - le susurró Hermione al oído de su prometido.

Madre – dijo éste sonriendo ante el comentario de la castaña – si no te importa, creo que ya no quedan muchos invitados por llegar, así que Hermione y yo iremos al salón para empezar a sociabilizar.

Claro querido. Pero no os perdáis mucho, recordad que en media hora haremos el anuncio oficial y el brindis.

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron al salón de baile. Nada más entrar, Hermione localizó a sus amigos y le pidió a Draco que fueran un rato con ellos y así lo hicieron.

¡Hermione! Por fin te sueltan – dijo Ginny abrazándola, siendo secundada por Harry, Ron, Luna, George y Angelina.

Sí, estoy un poco mareada con tanta gente.

Estás fantástica – comentó su otra cuñada, Angelina – y la fiesta es...

Malfoy, es muy Malfoy – Terminó Ron la frase.

Anda, enséñanos el anillo – dijo Ginny enviando una mirada de advertencia a su hermano y cogiendo la mano de su amiga - ¡Wow! Es precioso.

Sí, lo es – convinieron todos admirando el maravillosos anillo de oro blanco y amarillo con rubíes y esmeraldas enzarzados entre sí.

Rojo y verde. Muy apropiado – dijo Luna – Gryffindor y Slytherin unidos en algo bueno.

Sí, es un gran acierto Malfoy – afirmó Harry - ¿Es una joya de la familia?

Gracias. No, lo cierto es que lo he encargado expresamente para Hermione. Cariño, deberíamos hacer un recorrido para hablar con el resto de los invitados – dijo Draco tomando a Hermione por la cintura.

Claro. Os veo más tarde chicos.

Hasta luego.

Siguieron paseando por el salón, saludando aquí y allá. Hablando con conocidos y clientes. Cuando fue el momento indicado, se reunieron todos de nuevo en el hall y allí los padres de Draco anunciaron oficialmente el compromiso y se hizo el brindis. Cuando terminaron con las fotos, siguieron paseando entre los invitados hasta que llegaron al grupito de los amigos de Draco. Allí estaban Theo, Pansy y Blaise.

¡Vaya! Al fin te acuerdas de tus amigos Draco, creía que no vendrías a vernos – le reprochó Pansy.

Hola Pansy. Chicos.

Hola Hermione – Theo le dio un abrazo – ya sé que os lo he dicho antes, pero enhorabuena. ¿No creéis que hacen una pareja adorable? - les preguntó a sus otros dos amigos.

Bueno, adorable no sé – respondió Zabinni burlón – pero sí interesante.

Sí Draco – continuó Pansy – tal vez por fin has encontrado quien dome un poco tu mal genio. En serio Hermione, cuando Draco nos contó que estaba... bueno, que manteníais una especie de relación, nos sorprendió un poco, ya imaginarás el por qué. Pero cuando disteis el bombazo de vuestro compromiso... me alegré mucho. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Draco tan feliz.

Gracias Pansy – respondió Hermione sorprendida.

Draco, voy a robarte a tu prometida – dijo Theo sorprendiendo a todos – para bailar.

Claro... ¿Te importa cielo? - le preguntó Hermione.

Claro que no. Aunque no voy a perderos de vista, ya sabes que no me fío de tí Theo – dijo Draco sonriendo, aunque se notaba que lo decía bastante en serio.

Theo se llevó a Hermione al centro de la pista y comenzaron a moverse al son del vals.

Creo que Draco se ha molestado un poco.

¿Por qué iba a molestarle que baile contigo? - se extrañó la castaña.

Porque sigue pensando que quiero llevarte a mi cama.

Vamos... si precisamente ha sido gracias a tí que hemos aceptado lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Sí, pero hubo momentos en los que deseé que no le eligieras a él, sino a mí.

¿Qué me estás diciendo Theo? - Hermione paró de bailar un momento, aunque tuvo que continuar al ver que Draco los miraba extrañado.

Olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

Ni hablar Theodore Nott. No puedes soltar algo así y esperar que no quiera saber por qué lo has dicho. Además, tú eres un soltero empedernido. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer con solo mirarla.

A cualquiera, menos a la que realmente quiero.

Ya basta Theo. Si esto es una última prueba para que demuestre que realmente amo a Draco, no tiene gracia.

No es ninguna prueba. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Tenía un plan muy bien elaborado para hacer que terminarais juntos, pero surgió algo que no estaba previsto. Me enamoré de tí.

Necesito tomar el aire – Hermione paró de bailar y se dirigió al jardín seguida de Theo y de la penetrante mirada de Draco - ¿Por qué? - se encaró con el ojiazul cuando estuvieron fuera - ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ¿Acaso crees que...?

No Hermione. No te voy a pedir que dejes a Draco. Sé perfectamente que no lo harás, porque lo amas.

Entonces... ¿por qué me lo has contado?

Porque quería que lo supieras. No quiero secretos entre nosotros. Los buenos amigos no los tienen, y este secreto nos hubiera distanciado y yo no quiero eso.

Es por eso que te marchas a NY ¿verdad? Pues para que veas, ya nos está separando.

Necesito alejarme un tiempo, poner la distancia suficiente entre nosotros para analizar lo que realmente siento por tí. No quiero hacer daño a Draco, es mi mejor amigo, pero a tí te quiero Hermione.

No te vayas Theo. No por mí.

Debo hacerlo. Es lo mejor para todos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin mirarse. Theo le cogió la mano y acarició el anillo de compromiso sonriendo tristemente. Entonces apareció Draco.

Os estaba buscando – inquirió con voz contenida - ¿Va todo bien?

Sí, solo es que... me he mareado un poco con tantas vueltas y necesitaba aire fresco – excusó Hermione.

Me estaba despidiendo Draco – Dijo Theo como excusa cuando vio que le tenía la mano cogida a su prometida – me retiro ya. Mañana quiero irme temprano a NY y todavía tengo cosas que empacar. Buenas noches Hermione – se inclinó y le besó la mano – Buenas noches Draco.

Buenas noches Theo. Envíame una lechuza cuando estés instalado y me pones al corriente.

Claro. Adiós.

Adiós Theo – Hermione le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla – esperamos verte pronto.

Tranquila. Estaré aquí dentro de tres meses. ¿Qué clase de padrino sería si no me presentase a la boda de mis amigos?

Theo volvió al interior de la casa. Mientras, Hermione se acercó a la barandilla de mármol y se quedó contemplando el cielo. Draco la miró y vio una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y pensó que ella tenía dudas. Se acercó por detrás, la abrazó y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

¿Por qué lloras? - Draco no sabía cómo afrontar el tema, pero tenía que preguntarle a Hermione por sus sentimientos hacia Theo.

Por nada.

Lloras porque Theo se va ¿no es cierto? - Draco notó cómo ella aguantaba la respiración para luego suspirar y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo – Él te ha dicho que te ama, lo sé.

¿Lo sabes? - Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirar a Draco a los ojos - ¿Tú sabías que Theo estaba enamorado de mí?

Lo sospechaba. Lo conozco desde hace años. Lo he estado observando. Sí, al principio flirteaba contigo para ponerme celoso, pero luego su actitud cambió y su mirada también. Sus ojos se entristecían cuando nos veía juntos, a pesar de las bromas que hacía.

Pues yo no me di cuenta, de lo contrario...

¿Le habrías escogido a él?

No te entiendo.

Sé que le quieres. Si él te lo hubiera pedido antes que yo... ¿Lo habrías escogido a él? - Draco la miraba a los ojos y vio una profunda sorpresa en ellos – Por favor Hermione, necesito saberlo. Si es así, te dejaré marchar con él.

No Draco, jamás lo hubiera escogido a él porque te amo a tí. Pero Theo se ha convertido en un buen amigo y no me gusta verlo sufrir, ni me gusta perderlo. ¿Por qué dudas de mis sentimientos?

No es que dude. Creo que todavía no me he hecho a la idea de que alguien pueda amarme como tú lo haces. Tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento despertaré y volveré a la realidad de mi soledad.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, jamás me entregaría a quien no amara desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Después de estas palabras, Hermione lo besó conmovida por la vulnerabilidad que acababa de demostrarle que el gran Dragón era humano, que debajo de esa coraza de seguridad y agresividad que siempre exhibía, había un hombre normal, lleno de temores y sentimientos. Draco le correspondió el beso abrazándola con fuerza, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo. Cuando se separaron, él le acarició la mejilla por la que había rodado la lágrima.

Deberíamos volver – dijo Hermione – no es que me apetezca mucho, pero es lo que debemos hacer.

Ya hablas como mi madre. Aunque también podríamos saltarnos las normas sociales de nuevo y aparecernos en mi casa.

Ni hablar, esta noche nos debemos a los invitados.

Está bien... - rezongó sonriendo el rubio. Pero justo antes de entrar de nuevo en el salón, Draco la volvió a coger por la cintura y le susurró suavemente en el oído – Te quiero futura señora Malfoy.

Yo también te quiero – le sonrió ella.

Volvieron a entrar y enseguida se vieron separados. A ella la arrastraron a la pista de baile y a él lo llamaron varios conocidos para charlar un rato. Aunque pasaron el resto de la noche en compañías diferentes, sus ojos se encontraban constantemente entre la gente y se sonreían de felicidad.

No fueron los únicos que lo vieron. Sus amigos también lo notaron y sonreían por verlos felices de nuevo. Ilusionados por un nuevo futuro. "Aunque sea con Granger" pensaban los slytherins. "Aunque sea con Malfoy" pensaban los gryffindors.

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

Hermione pensó que tres meses era mucho tiempo hasta la boda, pero lo cierto era que las semanas se le pasaban volando. Entre su nuevo cargo como vicepresidenta,las cenas de los miércoles en casa de los Malfoy (una costumbre nueva), las cenas de los viernes en casa de Harry, a las que acudía con Draco, y los sábados en casa de Pansy, por supuesto con Draco, el tiempo volaba. Finalmente entraron en el mes de Junio. Ese primer sábado había quedado con Narcissa y con Ginny para ir a buscar el vestido de novia. Aunque Narcissa quería que Hermione se lo hiciera a medida en la modista que la vestía a ella, la castaña tenía muy claro que quería ir primero a la boutique que su amiga Parvati tenía en el callejón Diagón. Era una boutique muy exclusiva y estaba segura que allí encontraría el vestido que buscaba. Habían quedado a las 10 en la puerta de la tienda y llegaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Buenos días Ginny, buenos días Narcissa.

Buenos días Hermione – saludaron ambas.

¿Preparada para una intensa mañana de pruebas? - le sonrió Ginny sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a Hermione probarse vestidos.

Eso espero querida, porque no te vas a quedar con el primer vestido que te pruebes, aunque te siente bien. El vestido de novia es algo muy especial – le decía Narcissa – No solo debe hacerte ver hermosa ante los demás, sino que tú debes sentirte especial con él.

Y también tiene que ser fácil de quitar – le guiñó un ojo Ginny – aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Señora Potter. Ese comentario no es digno de una dama de su posición – le reprobó Narcissa – aunque debo admitir que es un aspecto práctico destacable – terminó guiñándoles el ojo también.

Las tres se pusieron a reír, jamás hubieran imaginado estar así con la señora Malfoy, pero lo cierto es que era una buena mujer, que adoraba a su hijo.

Bien, entremos – dijo Hermione armándose de valor.

¡Buenos días! - las saludó alegremente Parvati abrazando a sus antiguas compañeras de colegio – Hermione, Ginny, señora Malfoy... por favor, pasad al salón privado, enseguida venimos con los primeros modelos.

Hermione se probó vestidos durante dos horas. Todos le sentaban de maravilla, con todos estaba preciosa, pero ninguno convencía ni a la novia ni a sus acompañantes.

Pues ya no sé qué más enseñarte Hermi, los que me quedan son muy recargados y menos bonitos – Parvati estaba desanimada, quería lo mejor para su amiga y no lo tenía – aunque... esperad, esta mañana he recibido un paquete que me ha enviado Padma desde París, con un modelo nuevo. Todavía no lo he abierto, ni siquiera sé como es, ni la talla...

No importa Parvati, tráelo – le dijo Ginny.

Aquí está. Está hecho en seda salvaje y encaje. Estilo princesa. Color hueso, con una filigrana de oro y plata en el corpiño. Visto así parece bonito, y es tu talla. Pruébatelo.

Hermione cogió el vestido con cariño y empezó a ponérselo mientras Parvati la ayudaba. En cuanto cerró la cremallera, sintió que el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta y se sintió muy cómoda con él.

Es perfecto – murmuró y se dio la vuelta para que Narcissa y Ginny la vieran.

Vaya Herms, estás... preciosa. Pareces...

Una princesa de cuento de hadas querida – terminó Narcissa la frase.

¿Cuánto cuesta esta preciosidad Parvati? - preguntó Hermione, imaginando que era un vestido carísimo.

¿Qué más da? - dijo Ginny – Lo que te falte lo podremos Harry y yo.

Ni hablar, Lucius y yo pagaremos el vestido – replicó Narcissa.

Lo siento señoras – intervino sonriente Parvati – pero este es nuestro regalo de boda, si no te importa que lo compartamos entre Seamus, Padma, Dean y yo.

¿Cómo va a importarme? - dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga – Muchas gracias a todas por vuestra generosidad, aunque lo hubiera podido pagar perfectamente.

Perfecto, lo guardaré hasta la prueba el día de antes y luego ya te lo podrás llevar.

¿Otra prueba? - frunció el cejo Hermione.

Por supuesto querida – le explicó Narcissa – los nervios pueden hacer que engordes o que adelgaces, así que es necesaria otra prueba. ¿Cómo lo hiciste la otra vez?

Lo cierto es que fue todo tan rápido, que no tuve que probármelo dos veces. Tuvimos que organizarlo todo en tres semanas y no me acordé del vestido hasta el último momento...

Bien, entonces, quedamos el viernes antes de la boda, digamos que a esta misma hora si le va bien madame Patil – dijo Narcissa viendo que Hermione se había puesto triste.

Por supuesto. Lo apunto inmediatamente en la agenda.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a otra tienda para comprar los zapatos y complementos que debía llevar Hermione, como la ropa interior adecuada, medias... Cuando terminaron, se despidieron de Ginny y Hermione se dirigió a Malfoy House con Narcissa, quien había estado bastante pensativa el resto de la mañana. Llegaron justo para la hora del almuerzo. Lucius y Draco las estaban esperando.

¡Por fin! ¿Es que has tenido que probarte todos los vestidos de la tienda? Habéis tardado tres horas para escoger uno... - le reprochó Draco besando a su castaña.

Lo cierto es que me he probado un montón de vestidos y cuando ya creía que no lo iba a encontrar... Parvati ha sacado el último que le quedaba, recién llegado de París.

Estoy seguro de que estarás preciosa. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos? - Draco la seguía besando como si no hubiera nadie más en el salón.

Hijo, solo han sido tres horas. Y os veis cada día. ¿No podéis controlaros un poco? - les regañó Lucius – No tenéis quince años. ¿Estás bien Cissy? No has dicho nada desde que has entrado.

Estoy bien querido. Hermione estará muy hermosa.

Comieron tranquilamente, mientras Draco hablaba con su padre de la empresa. De vez en cuando Hermione intervenía, pero miraba de soslayo a su futura suegra, quien realmente estaba demasiado callada. Cuando terminaron el postre, Narcissa se levantó.

Hermione querida, ¿te importaría acompañarme? No te importa que te la robe unos minutos ¿Verdad Draco?

Claro madre.

Narcissa salió del comedor seguida de una extrañada Hermione, quien miró a Draco interrogativamente para ver si él sabía qué quería la mujer, pero el rubio se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decirle. La castaña siguió a su suegra escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones de los Malfoy. Narcissa abrió una enorme puerta y la hizo pasar.

Adelante. Quiero enseñarte algo – sonrió la mujer.

Claro – Hermione sabía que estaba entrando en el dormitorio de los padres de Draco y se sintió una intrusa. Narcissa se dirigió a otra puerta, la abrió y entró.

Este es mi vestidor de gala – le explicó a la castaña – Aquí tengo todos mis vestidos de fiesta y los complementos que uso con ellos, como zapatos, bolsos, chales y joyas – Narcissa abrió un armario lleno de cajones que fue abriendo para que Hermione pudiera ver las joyas de la familia.

Vaya Narcissa, son joyas impresionantes. Imagino que deben tener un gran valor económico y familiar.

Sí, bueno. Muchas son heredadas de las anteriores señoras Malfoy y otras son herencia de la casa Black. Aunque también hay algunas que son regalos que me ha hecho Lucius.

Pues son todas preciosas. - Hermione todavía no sabía por qué se las enseñaba.

He estado pensando en el vestido que te vas a poner. Es un vestido precioso y como tal, debe ir rematado por la joya indicada.

No tenía pensado ponerme nada. Unos simples pendientes...

Ni hablar. Tengo algo que encaja perfecto para ese vestido – Narcissa abrió el último cajón y sacó un estuche negro – Ven querida – salieron de nuevo al dormitorio y Narcissa dejó el estuche encima de la cómoda – Ponte de cara al espejo y cierra los ojos – Hermione la obedeció. Oyó que la mujer abría la caja y le colocaba algo en el cuello, así como en la cabeza y las orejas – Ya está. Mírate en el espejo.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo encontrarse algo recargado, pero se sorprendió cuando vio su reflejo. Narcissa le había colocado una hermosa y sencilla tiara de oro blanco y diamantes, una fina gargantilla a juego y unos pequeños pendientes de botón con un diamante cada uno.

Es un conjunto muy hermoso Narcissa – se maravilló la castaña, imaginándose con el vestido puesto.

Lo sé. Me gustaría que lo llevases el día de la boda.

Claro. Estaré encantada. Te lo devolveré cuando termine la fiesta.

No es necesario querida, son para ti.

¿Cómo? No puede ser, es demasiado, yo no...

Ssssst. Calla. Estas joyas pertenecieron a mi abuela, la que no era de los Black. Se supone que tenía que heredarlo Andrómeda, por ser la mayor, pero la desheredaron. No se lo dio a Bellatrix porque no le gustaba, así que me las dio a mi, esperando que yo se las pudiera dar a mi hija. Pero yo no he tenido hijas. De hecho es la maldición del linaje de los Malfoy.

¿Maldición? - se extrañó Hermione, aunque luego recordó que Draco le había mencionado algo al respecto.

Sí querida. Parece ser que las mujeres Malfoy solo pueden engendrar un hijo, y varón. Jamás ha habido segundos hijos y mucho menos ninguna hija. Me hubiera gustado tener una niña. Tú ya sabes que no es lo mismo que criar un niño.

Sí bueno... yo los he criado igual. Pero Narcissa, en serio, no puedo aceptarlo... es lo único que tienes de tu abuela materna...

Es mi decisión. Tú serás ahora la hija que no tuve, aunque te coja ya mayorcita... pero debo educarte en las normas sociales, así que... - sonrió tiernamente la mujer – Considéralo mi regalo de boda.

Muchas gracias... - Hermione abrazó emocionada a la mujer, quien primero se sorprendió por la efusividad, pero enseguida le correspondió el abrazo.

Otra cosa... Lucius... bueno, Draco nos explicó que no tenías padres.

Así es... murieron en un accidente de coche hace varios años. Los hecho de menos.

Seguro que estén donde estén, están contentos si te ven feliz – le sonrió Narcissa – Bien, el caso es que Lucius, quería preguntarte, aunque no sabe si es lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta el pasado... si no tienes quien te lleve al altar, él lo haría encantado.

Oh – Las sorpresas iban una detrás de otra – lo cierto es que sí tengo quién me lleve hasta el altar. Harry y Ron lo harán – sonrió al ver la extrañeza en la cara de la mujer – Verás, son mis mejores amigos, no nos hemos separado jamás, Harry es lo más parecido a un hermano que he tenido en mi vida y Ron... bueno es mi protector. Ambos querían llevarme y para no decepcionar a ninguno, ambos lo harán.

Lo entiendo...

No te preocupes, le daré las gracias a Lucius yo misma y se lo explicaré.

Eres una gran mujer Hermione Granger. No me extraña que todo el mundo te quiera y que mi hijo se haya enamorado de tí.

Bajaron de nuevo al salón, después de guardar las joyas de nuevo. Cuando llegaron, Lucius se hallaba solo, pues Draco había salido un momento. Hermione se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que éste se sorprendiera.

Gracias señor Malfoy – le sonrió Hermione.

No... entiendo... - el hombre se había ruborizado.

Narcissa me lo ha dicho. Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero ya tengo quien lo haga. De todas formas, es un bonito detalle por su parte – le dijo mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla.

No... no importa... era una tontería.

Para mí ha significado mucho.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? - preguntó un Draco sorprendido viendo a su prometida besar y abrazar a su padre, quien estaba ruborizado, mientras su madre miraba la escena sonriendo.

Nada amor mío, cosas de bodas – le sonrió Hermione – Deberíamos irnos para prepararnos para la cena en casa de Pansy.

Espero que me cuentes lo que sucede – le dijo en voz baja mientras la besaba - ¿voy a tener que ponerme celoso de mi padre?

No seas bobo. Luego te lo cuento. Hasta pronto Lucius, Narcissa.

Hasta pronto queridos – les respondió la mujer.

Hasta otro día madre, padre.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Hermione le contó a Draco el ofrecimiento de su padre. El rubio no se lo podía creer. Pero por nada del mundo le explicó lo que había hecho con su madre después de comer.

Vaya, señorita Granger, parece ser que la leona ha doblegado el nido entero de serpientes.

¿Por quién lo dices? - preguntó juguetona la castaña.

Pansy, Blaise, Theo, mis padres... todos han caído bajo tu embrujo – le susurró al oído el rubio, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Creo que olvidas a alguien – respondió ella besándole el cuello.

¿De veras? No sé quién puede ser... - Draco le estaba desabrochando la blusa.

Alguien muy orgulloso, altanero, muy pagado de sí mismo... - Hermione empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Esa persona desapareció. Tienes razón, sucumbió a tu hechizo hace mucho tiempo - dijo Draco con voz ronca recostándola sobre la cama.

Entonces sí, he doblegado el nido de serpientes – Hermione se rió por lo bajo mientras Draco le acariciaba las piernas – Draco... Pansy nos está esperando...

Que espere – gruñó el rubio – Estoy con un asunto importante entre manos que no tengo la menor intención de aparcar.

Entonces, no lo hagas.

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

Finalmente había llegado. La última semana antes de la boda. Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tenían que dejar muchas cosas cerradas antes de irse de Luna de Miel, aunque durante su ausencia, Theo se quedaría en Londres. Entre todas las cosas que la tenían nerviosa, una era volver a ver a Theo. Se habían comunicado con su amigo a través de lechuzas, pero no habían vuelto a verse desde el baile de compromiso. Hermione sabía que sería un día duro para el hombre, pero ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Ella amaba a Draco. Otro tema que la tenía de los nervios eran los niños. Llegaban el viernes antes de la boda a las 5 de la tarde. Tenían que ir a la mansión de los Malfoy para probarse los trajes y asegurarse de que les iban bien, pero Hermione quería que primero pasaran por su casa para recoger algunas cosas y así no les parecería algo tan brusco el cambio. Ya habían quedado con Draco que irían juntos a recogerlos, así que por primera vez harían algo "en familia". Y por la mañana tenía que ir a buscar el vestido de novia, por lo que el viernes sería un día completamente perdido.

El jueves por la mañana estaba en su despacho, repasando varios informes de cierre de contratos para dejarlos listos para la firma de Draco, cuando Hannah le dijo que tenía visita.

¿Quién es? Estoy muy ocupada, así que si no es urgente... - respondió un poco irritada.

¿No dejas entrar al padrino de tu boda? - preguntó una voz muy familiar que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

¡Theo! - Nada más terminar de decir su nombre, el ojiazul entró por la puerta y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

¡Wow! Con este recibimiento tendré que venir más a menudo – se rió él.

No sabía que llegabas hoy. ¿Por qué no nos has avisado? - le regañó ella.

Ya sabes... me encantan las sorpresas – Theo la miraba de arriba a abajo haciendo que ella se ruborizara – estás preciosa, como siempre – un deje de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos pero se recompuso casi al momento – ya veo que te cuida bien.

Sí Theo. Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, bien... os echo de menos, pero tal vez pronto os dé una sorpresa.

¿Una sorpresa? No me dirás que... has conocido a alguien – dijo Hermione esperanzada.

¿Acaso estudiaste telepatía en Hogwarts? Porque yo no recuerdo esa asignatura. ¿O me has hecho Legeremancia?

Yo no hago esas cosas – se indignó la castaña.

Está bien... era broma mujer... - se rió de nuevo el hombre – pero tal vez tengas razón. No es nada serio, de momento, pero quién sabe...

Me alegro por ti Theo, mereces ser feliz. ¿Cómo es?

Es bonita, agradable, graciosa, inteligente... aunque no tanto como tú.

Hermione, me han dicho que han visto a … - dijo Draco entrando en el despacho - ¡Theo! Muy bonito, llegas, y en vez de ir a ver a tu presidente y amigo prefieres saludar primero a mi prometida – dijo Draco haciéndose el enfadado y abrazando a su amigo.

Siempre hay preferencias amigo...

Es casi la hora del almuerzo ¿Por qué no vamos los tres juntos y nos ponemos un poco al día? - propuso el rubio.

Claro – respondió Theo – aunque me gustaría que fuéramos los cuatro.

¿Cuatro? - se sorprendió Draco.

¿Es que ha venido? - a Hermione se le iluminó la cara – Entonces vas más en serio de lo que quieres aparentar.

¿De qué estáis hablando? - se exasperó Draco.

Theo ha venido acompañado, de una mujer... - le explicó Hermione.

Vaya, vaya. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo en NY – se burló el rubio - ¿es algo pasajero o serio?

Puede que sea algo con futuro – respondió su amigo – Si me decís dónde vamos a comer, voy al hotel a recogerla y nos vemos allí.

Draco le dio la dirección del restaurante y quedaron allí al cabo de media hora.

¿Estás nerviosa? - le preguntó Draco.

Un poco. Me alegra que Theo haya encontrado a alguien, espero que sea algo serio y así no tendremos que preocuparnos por él.

Cielo, aunque Theo encuentre una buena esposa, jamás te olvidará. En ese aspecto es como yo. Cuando entregamos nuestro corazón, es para siempre.

Entonces nunca podrá ser completamente feliz – respondió ella con tristeza – y me entristece ser yo la causa.

No te preocupes. Theo será feliz... a su manera. Ya llegan – Dijo Draco levantándose - ¿No es esa la hermana de tu cuñada francesa?

Creo que sí... ¡Sí! Es Gabrielle Delacour.

Hola de nuevo, ya hemos llegado. Os presentaría, pero creo que ya os conocéis – dijo Theo.

¡Hegmione! - la francesita la saludó efusivamente – Cuánto tiempo sin vegte. Te veo muy bien. Enhogabuena pog tu boda.

Muchas gracias Gaby. Realmente hacía varios años que no nos veíamos.

Sí. Fleug siempge me guegaña pog visitagla tan poco.

No sé si conoces a Draco, mi prometido.

He oído hablag mucho de él, pego no nos conocíamos en pegsona. Es un placeg.

Lo mismo digo señorita Delacour.

Se sentaron a la mesa y enseguida les tomaron nota. Mantuvieron una charla muy entretenida. Theo les contó cómo había conocido a Gabrielle un día de lluvia, refugiados en el portal de una tienda, hacía escasamente un mes. Desde entonces se habían visto prácticamente cada día.

Me pagueció incgeíble cuando me pidió que lo acompañaga a tu boda. Si me disculpáis, debo ir un momento al baño – dijo levantándose.

Te acompaño – Hermione se levantó también y se fueron juntas – se os ve muy bien – quiso indagar Hermione un poco más.

Bueno, al pgincipio de toda guelación es todo bonito. Theo es muy amable.

Sí. Theo es un buen hombre.

Hegmione... Sé que Theo siente algo pog mí, pego no estoy ciega. Sé que te ama a tí.

No entiendo...

Veo cómo te miga, cómo habla de tí... te quiegue. Yo solo espego que me dé un poquito de ese amog.

Sé que podéis ser muy felices juntos Gaby. Eres una gran mujer y créeme, si no sintiera algo más que simple atracción, no te habría traído a la boda.

Pego... ¿Tú le quiegues?

Claro que le quiero, pero como a un amigo. Amo a Draco. Si no fuera así, habría escogido a Theo cuando él me confesó lo que sentía por mí. Quiero que Theo sea feliz y creo que ha encontrado a la mejor persona que puede conseguirlo.

Ggacias Hegmione.

Mientras tanto, los dos amigos también mantenían una conversación parecida.

Entonces ¿vais en serio Gabrielle y tú?

No lo sé Draco. Ya me conoces. Sabes perfectamente cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia... no sé si alguna vez podré dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella... pero de todas las mujeres que he conocido, Gaby es la única que consigue hacer que la olvide. ¿Sabes? Se me hace raro estar hablando de mis sentimientos hacia tu prometida así que...

Claro... a mí también, pero es inevitable cuando ambos estamos enamorados de la misma mujer.

¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera escogido a mí? Aunque es algo completamente hipotético, pues ya sabíamos de antemano quién se la llevaría... Pero...

La habría dejado ir... habría dejado que se marchara a NY contigo. O me habría ido yo a NY.

Eres un buen amigo Draco.

No Theo. Tú eres el mejor amigo que nadie pudiera tener. Hablando de amigos... Ya verás cuando el sábado te pille Pansy con la francesita. - se puso a reír el rubio.

Es a lo que más temo del día de tu boda – se rió también Theo – nuestra querida Pansy se ha quedado con las ganas de ser ella quien me encuentre esposa.

Las dos mujeres regresaron sonrientes del baño y se encontraron a sus hombres desternillándose de risa. Terminaron el almuerzo y, mientras Gabrielle volvía al hotel para salir a hacer alguna compras, Theo, Draco y Hermione regresaron a las oficinas para encargarse de ultimar detalles.

El viernes Hermione se despertó temprano, pero vio que Draco ya no estaba en la cama. Se arregló y bajó al comedor para desayunar. Allí estaba él, leyendo "El Profeta" con el ceño fruncido.

¿Ocurre algo Draco?

Esa arpía de Skeeter. Dice que la boda de mañana le sigue pareciendo más una estratagema comercial que una boda por amor.

Olvídate de Skeeter – Hermione le arrancó el periódico de las manos – es una envidiosa y amargada bruja que jamás encontrará a su príncipe azul por mucho que escriba sobre el corazón. ¿Qué harás hoy?

He quedado con Theo para terminar de ponerlo al día sobre los asuntos que quedan pendientes. ¿A qué hora has quedado con mi madre?

A las diez. Luego iremos tomar algo y a dejar el vestido a Malfoy House, pero si quieres me paso por la oficina un rato.

Ni hablar ¿Quieres que mi madre me mate? - se rió él – Hoy te doy fiesta, hasta el almuerzo. Nos veremos en casa de mis padres y luego iremos a recoger a los niños. ¿Te parece bien?

Me parece perfecto. ¿Crees que se adaptarán bien a la nueva situación?

¿Qué niño no se adapta bien a vivir en una enorme mansión con tanto jardín en el que jugar?

No sé... recién terminan su primer año en Hogwarts y ya los estoy enviando con sus abuelos... por cierto ¿Dónde se quedará Scorpius?

Pues... con mis padres, supongo.

Pobrecito ¿solo? Hablaré con Ginny para que se lo lleven a La Madriguera. A Molly no le importará – Hermione vio que Draco se había quedado mirándola fijamente – Bueno, si a ti no te importa que vaya a casa de los Weasley...

Cariño... es una gran idea para estrechar lazos con su nueva familia. Tengo que irme – le dijo besándola apasionadamente – Te echaré de menos... - y volvió a besarla.

Si me sigues besando así, vas a tener un problema – se rió la castaña.

Tengo otra idea... ¿por qué no venimos a casa un rato después del almuerzo? Antes de ir a recoger a los niños... tenemos por lo menos dos horas...

Eres incorregible... pero acepto. Y ahora, contrólate un poco y vete a trabajar. Seguramente, Theo ya está en tu despacho.

Hasta luego – y Draco desapareció por la red flu.

Hermione terminó de desayunar y salió de la casa de Draco "mi casa" pensó "desde mañana, este será mi hogar" y fue a reunirse con Narcissa, pues Ginny no podía ir. Llegaron a la tienda y Parvati ya las estaba esperando. Sacó el vestido, que Hermione se probó de nuevo, y pudieron comprobar que no se tenía que tocar de ningún sitio. Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y luego fueron a recoger los trajes y algunos regalos para los niños. A media mañana se sentaron a tomar un refresco, antes de volver a la mansión de los Malfoy.

¿Estás nerviosa querida? - le sonrió la mujer viendo que su futura nuera estaba muy callada.

No... bueno, un poco sí. Pero no es por la boda. ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa por casarme? Es lo que quiero hacer y con el hombre al que amo.

¿Entonces?

Es por los niños... no los hemos vuelto a ver desde que les dimos la noticia hace tres meses. Sé que la relación entre ellos y Scorpius ha mejorado, pero... Una vez estemos establecidos, me van a tener que compartir con otras personas y me verán con un hombre que no es su padre... al igual que Scorpius verá a su padre con una mujer que no es su madre...

Creo que lo mejor de casaros ahora, es que tendréis las vacaciones para poneros al día entre todos. No creo que debas preocuparte por los niños.

Le he dicho a Draco que Scorpius vaya a pasar estos días con sus nuevos hermanos a La Madriguera. Ya le he escrito a Ginny y a Molly y no tienen ningún inconveniente. ¿Os importa?

Querida, adoramos a nuestro nieto, pero entendemos que tal vez sea una buena forma de adaptarse a la nueva situación. Ya pasarán algunos días con nosotros cuando volváis.

¿Pasarán?

Claro. ¿Acaso creías que tus hijos no iban a venir a Malfoy House? - se rió la madre de Draco – Bien, es hora de ir a casa.

Llegaron a la mansión justo en el momento en que Draco aparecía por la chimenea. En cuanto vio a Hermione se acercó para besarla.

Hijo. Parece como si hubieras estado años sin verla – le reprochó burlonamente su madre.

Una sola hora, es para mí como un año entero. ¿Acaso te molesta que exprese mis sentimientos públicamente?

No querido, solo me sigue sorprendiendo un poco. Al fin y al cabo, te educamos para la corrección social.

Al diablo con la etiqueta – se burló Draco.

Eres imposible – suspiró su madre dirigiéndose al comedor.

No la hagas enfadar – lo regañó Hermione.

Está bien... pero en cuanto terminemos de comer nos vamos a casa hasta la hora de recoger a los niños.

Trato hecho. Vamos, tengo hambre.

A las cuatro y media Draco y Hermione llegaron a la estación de King's Cross. Aunque todavía faltaba bastante rato, ya estaba muy concurrida. Pansy y Blaise ya se encontraban allí y se pusieron a charlar los cuatro. Diez minutos antes de la llegada del tren aparecieron los amigos de Hermione. Parecía increíble, pero Slytherins y Gryffindors estaban conversando tranquilamente como si el pasado no hubiera existido nunca. Comentaban sobre las notas que habían sacado los niños, todas muy buenas, aunque Víktor y Scorpius destacaban por encima de los demás.

Finalmente, el tren apareció por el andén a las 5 en punto, como siempre, y todos los padres estaban muy atentos para ver por dónde aparecían sus hijos. Hermione detectó enseguida la cabellera pelirroja de su hijo y agitó la mano para que ellos los vieran. Después de saludar efusivamente a los niños, se dirigieron a recoger los equipajes. Hermione estaba contenta porque los niños le habían dado un sincero abrazo a Draco y Scorpius también la había abrazado a ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Charlaron un rato más con sus amigos, sobre la boda del día siguiente. Pansy quería sonsacarle a Hermione información sobre el vestido, mientras Ginny intentaba arreglar el asunto del viaje a La Madriguera con todos los niños, Hermione intentaba mantener las dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo y Luna solo las miraba sonriendo, pero manteniéndose al margen. Cuando empezaron a tener dolor de cabeza por tanto barullo, los hombres decidieron que era el momento de marcharse. Pansy ya vería el vestido al día siguiente, los equipajes de los niños los enviarían hoy mismo a La Madriguera y así mañana solamente tendrían que aparecerse por grupos en el jardín, cuando terminara la fiesta.

Cuando consiguieron despedirse de todo el mundo, Draco y Hermione se fueron con sus hijos a casa de Hermione, para que los niños terminaran de recoger algunas cosas para pasar las vacaciones. Luego enviaron los equipajes a La Madriguera y se dirigieron a Malfoy Manor. Víktor y Rose jamás habían estado allí y, aunque la casa de su tío Harry de Grimmauld era muy grande, les fascinó la mansión.

Scorpius ¿Por qué no les enseñas cuáles serán sus habitaciones? - le dijo Draco.

Claro papá. Seguidme. Vuestras habitaciones, al igual que la mía, están en el ala este del primer piso. Las de papá y mamá están en el lado oeste. - respondió un emocionado Scorpius sin darse cuenta de que había dejado sorprendidos a los dos adultos.

¿Te has dado cuenta? - le susurró Draco a Hermione.

Me ha llamado mamá – asintió la castaña sonriente y emocionada.

Recorrieron toda la casa mientras Scorpius enseñaba a Víktor y a Rose cada rincón. Cada niño tenía una enorme habitación completamente amueblada y con su propio baño y vestidor. Luego estaba la sala de juegos y un aula donde las distintas generaciones de niños Malfoy habían dado clases hasta su entrada en Hogwarts. En el segundo piso estaba la biblioteca y varias habitaciones para invitados. Y en la planta baja, tenían el comedor, el salón de baile, el salón del té y un despacho con dos mesas, donde Draco y Hermione trabajaban a veces. Luego ayudaron a Scorpius a hacer su equipaje y les contaron que se iría a La Madriguera con ellos hasta que regresaran de su Luna de Miel, y que luego volverían todos juntos a casa.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se fueron todos a Malfoy House. Nada más verla, Víktor y Rose se sintieron sobrecogidos por el lugar. Era mucho más grande que la casa de Scorpius. Lucius y Narcissa estaban en el jardín esperando su llegada. Scorpius corrió hacia su abuela, quien lo abrazó muy contenta, mientras Lucius se mantenía un poco distante, aunque cuando el niño se le acercó también le dio un abrazo.

Bienvenidos niños – les sonrió Narcissa.

Estamos encantados de conocerla, señora Malfoy – respondieron los hijos de Hermione muy correctamente.

Oh, vamos... podéis llamarme Narcissa o Cissy, como os guste más. Y él es Lucius. Vaya pequeña, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre.

Gracias seño... Cissy – respondió Rose poniéndose colorada.

Bueno, vamos a enseñaros vuestras habitaciones y luego os tenéis que probar los trajes para mañana.

¿No podemos ir a jugar un rato? - se decepcionó Scorpius.

Haz lo que dice tu abuela. Primero las obligaciones y luego la diversión – le regañó Lucius, aunque enseguida añadió sonriendo – todavía os quedará un buen rato libre antes de cenar si os probáis los trajes rápido. Tengo una sorpresa para los tres en el jardín.

A los niños se les iluminó la cara al oír la palabra "sorpresa". Narcissa se llevó a los niños seguida de Hermione y Draco miró a su padre enarcando una ceja interrogativamente.

¿Una sorpresa?

Un regalo de bienvenida, una tontería para que puedan jugar los tres juntos. Estoy seguro que les gustará.

Efectivamente, el regalo que Lucius les tenía preparado eran tres escobas nuevecitas, último modelo, para que pudieran jugar durante sus vacaciones. A los tres les encantó y no tardaron en estar montados en ellas. Mientras estaban en el jardín mirando lo bien que se lo pasaban los niños, recibieron una visita sorpresa.

¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Es que ha pasado algo? - se preocupó la castaña.

No, tranquila. Solo quería hablar un momento contigo antes de mañana.

Claro... Vuelvo enseguida – les dijo a los demás – Vayamos a mi habitación.

Harry siguió a su amiga escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación que era de Draco y ahora también suya.

¿Dormiréis Draco y tú juntos esta noche? - se sorprendió Harry.

Uy, no. Narcissa lo envía a dormir a su casa y con los niños por aquí... bueno, no sería una buena idea. Vendrá mañana temprano y yo me vestiré en la habitación de sus padres.

Hermione... yo... quería hacerte una especie de regalo.

No tenías por qué. Ginny y tú ya me habéis hecho suficientes regalos a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

No, no, no... es algo que no sabe nadie. Solo mío. Te lo mostraré – Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña piedra cuadrada, que parecía metálica.

¡Harry! Eso es... - Hermione lo miraba estupefacta.

Sí, la Piedra de la Resurrección. Una de las Tres Reliquias de la Muerte.

Pero yo creía que te habías desecho de ella.

Así era. La tiré en el Bosque Prohibido pero volví a por ella hace unos años. Estuve a punto de dártela cuando Charlie... murió, pero no me atrevía por temor a que te doliera más su pérdida.

¿Por qué ahora?

Porque creo que ahora eres lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo. Y porque necesitas hablar con él una última vez. - Harry tomó la mano de su amiga y depositó en ella la piedra – Te dejaré a solas.

Harry salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en la pared sin saber todavía si había hecho lo correcto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Draco.

¿Debo preocuparme Potter?¿Es necesario que entre?

No Malfoy. Hermione debe hacer esto sola. ¿Cómo sabías que yo tenía la piedra?

No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que tú eras el único que podías ayudar a Hermione a quedar en paz en ese tema. Llámalo intuición. Pero has tardado muchos días en decidirte.

Usar la piedra no siempre es una buena decisión, así que tenía que estar seguro que Hermione era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

Mientrastanto, en la habitación de Draco, Hermione miraba fijamente la piedra que Harry había puesto en su mano. Dudaba entre utilizarla o no... tal vez volver a verle no sería una buena idea, pero por otro lado... lo echaba tanto de menos... necesitaba saber. Hermione apretó la piedra contra su corazón, cerró los ojos y pensó en Charlie. Cuando los abrió, allí estaba él, sonriéndole.

Charlie – susurró la castaña sobrecogida.

Hola mi Dama del Lago. Estás preciosa.

Gracias... ¿eres real? - Hermione se acercó a la imagen.

Tan real como tus sueños y, al igual que ellos, no puedes tocarme.

Te echo de menos. Y los niños también. - Estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Yo también os echo de menos, pero ahora soy más feliz.

¿Por qué?

Porque has encontrado la felicidad de nuevo. Me entristecía ver cómo dejabas pasar tu juventud aferrándote a mi recuerdo.

Tu recuerdo es todo lo que me queda de tí amor mío.

No es cierto. Tenemos dos hijos maravillosos a los que has criado muy bien.

¿No te molesta que haya encontrado a otro hombre?

¿Cómo iba a molestarme que hayas encontrado la felicidad de nuevo? Las ganas de vivir, de sonreír... eres joven Herms. Es hora que me dejes partir.

Jamás te olvidaré Charlie. Eres el hombre al que más he amado en el mundo. Aunque ahora amo a Draco, son amores diferentes.

Lo sé... sé que no me olvidarás. Siempre estaré contigo. Debo irme.

Te quiero mi Príncipe de los Dragones.

Y yo a tí mi Dama del Lago.

La imagen de Charlie se desvaneció y Hermione se sentó en la cama. Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero en su pecho notaba que había desaparecido un peso que la acompañaba desde que se había comprometido con Draco. Sonrió y salió al pasillo. Sorprendida vio a Harry y a Draco apoyados en la pared, serios y con cara de preocupación. En cuanto apareció ella se acercaron. Hermione abrazó a su amigo y le devolvió la piedra.

Gracias Harry – le susurró al oído – ha sido el mejor regalo que me podías hacer – luego abrazó a Draco.

¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó el rubio.

Todo va a estar perfectamente – le sonrió ella – te quiero Draco.

Y yo a ti princesa.

Ejem... bien... yo... me voy. Ginny se estará preguntando por qué tardo tanto. Le he dicho que solamente venía a preguntarte una cosa de mañana y...

Dile que te hemos obligado a tomar el té – le indicó Draco.

Claro... bueno... me alegra que esto no te haya puesto triste Herms. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana. Descansad.

Hasta mañana Harry – se despidió su amiga.

_**CAPÍTULO 9**_

El sábado amaneció radiante. Hermione despertó nerviosa, pero esta vez los nervios sí se debían al día que la esperaba. Solo deseaba que todo saliera a la perfección. Se puso una bata encima del camisón y bajó a desayunar. Los niños ya estaban levantados, al igual que sus futuros suegros.

Buenos días mamá – la saludaron los niños, incluido Scorpius.

Buenos días niños. Buenos días Narcissa, Lucius...

Buenos días. ¿Has descansado? - se interesó Lucius.

He dormido muy bien, gracias. ¿Ha llegado Draco?

Todavía no – respondió Narcissa – No creo que tarde.

Buenos días a todo el mundo – saludó el rubio entrando al comedor y acercándose a Hermione y dándole un beso que hizo que los niños soltaran unas risitas - ¿Lista para el día que se avecina?

Estoy más que lista.

Entonces, a desayunar – les dijo Narcissa – son las diez. Dentro de una hora empezarán a llegar los invitados. Peor, vuestros amigos llegarán antes para ayudaros y no habréis desayunado siquiera. ¿Has enviado tus cosas a tu habitación Draco?

Sí madre.

Se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de su último desayuno de solteros mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín. Luego Narcissa los envió cada uno a una habitación para que empezaran a prepararse. A las once menos cuarto llegaron Harry y Ginny, Ron y Luna y Theo y Gabrielle. Todos se sorprendieron al enterarse de la relación entre el padrino y la francesita, pero se alegraron por ambos. Ginny se dirigió a la habitación donde Hermione la esperaba para vestirse, mientras Theo se iba con Draco. Luna y Gabrielle vestían a los niños y los hombres se quedaban para recibir a los invitados y llevarlos hasta las sillas preparadas en el jardín de la mansión.

Narcissa se unió a Ginny para ayudar a Hermione a ponerse el vestido. Cuando entró, la pelirroja ya había peinado y maquillado a su amiga. Le había hecho un recogido griego que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones y le había puesto un maquillaje muy natural que resaltaba sus labios sonrosados y sus mejillas arreboladas por la emoción. Ayudaron a Hermione a ponerse el vestido y contemplaron a la novia.

Estás preciosa Herms – se emocionó su amiga.

Pues espere, señora Potter – dijo Narcissa acercándose con el estuche de las joyas. Lo abrió y se las puso a Hermione, dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta.

Ahora sí que pareces una auténtica princesa.

¿Cuánto queda? - preguntó Hermione. Se sentía algo mareada y supuso que era por los nervios.

Quince minuto para las doce. ¿Necesitas algo? - le preguntó su suegra viéndola un poco extraña - ¿Estás bien querida?

Sí, sí. Solo un poco mareada. Necesito a Draco.

Ni hablar. Sabes que el novio no puede verte con el vestido. Trae mala suerte. Además, sólo vas a tener que esperar unos minutos y será tuyo para siempre – se rió Ginny.

Voy a ver si Draco ya está abajo – les informó Narcissa.

La mujer bajó al jardín y se acercó a su hijo, que estaba en el altar saludando a los invitados que se acercaban a felicitarle. Cuando vio a su madre acercarse se puso nervioso.

¿Ocurre algo madre? ¿Está ya preparada Hermione?

No ocurre nada hijo, solo los nervios típicos de un día como este. Sólo vengo a ver si aquí ya está todo a punto.

¿Cómo está?¿Se va a echar atrás?

Pero qué tonterías dices, hijo mío. ¿Dónde están Potter y Weasley? Deberían ir al hall a esperar a la novia.

Estamos aquí señora Malfoy – dijo Harry a su lado – ¿Está ya preparada Hermione?

Sí, id al hall. Tu esposa os está esperando para decirle a la novia que ya puede bajar.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al interior de la mansión y todo el mundo se terminó de instalar en su sitio, a la espera de la llegada de la novia. Ginny llegó al jardín y se sentó junto a Luna y los niños. Harry y Ron esperaban nerviosos a su amiga y cuando la vieron aparecer en lo alto de la escalera se quedaron boquiabiertos. Hermione estaba radiante, bajó la escalinata y se abrazaron los tres.

Estás increíble Herms – le dijo Harry y Ron asintió.

Gracias amigos míos. Os quiero mucho. Gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva vida.

En cuanto aparecieron por la puerta del jardín, la orquesta empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Todo el mundo se quedaba admirado de lo bella que estaba la novia y lo curioso que era ver al famoso Trío Dorado avanzando juntos por la alfombra hasta el altar. Draco se había quedado de piedra. Había imaginado que Hermione estaría muy guapa vestida de novia pero no esperaba que lo estuviera tanto. Theo se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

Eres un hombre con mucha suerte Draco. Cuídala o te las verás conmigo.

Lo sé – solo pudo responder el rubio.

Los tres amigos avanzaron hasta llegar donde se encontraba Draco. Allí, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla a Hermione y estrecharon la mano de Draco susurrándole también,

Te hablo en nombre de los dos. Te estamos entregando una parte muy valiosa de nosotros mismos, así que cuídala o tendrás problemas serios – le dijo Harry.

Sé que Hermione es muy importante para vosotros, pero también para mí. - les respondió tomando la mano de Hermione – Eres la mujer más hermosa que existe y hoy brillas como una estrella del cielo.

Gracias – se ruborizó ella.

La ceremonia no fue muy larga. El juez hizo un discurso breve y ellos pronunciaron sus votos. Luego unieron sus manos y el juez las selló con el conjuro del matrimonio. Al terminar, Draco cogió a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que arrancó los aplausos de todos los presentes y se pusieron a gritar "¡Viva los novios!". Acto seguido pasaron a la carpa donde se serviría el almuerzo. Antes de comenzar el baile, Draco se levantó y quiso hacer un brindis.

Damas y caballeros. Quería agradecer a todos vuestra asistencia a esta fiesta. Vuestro apoyo a nuestra relación... y vuestros magníficos regalos – lo que arrancó las carcajadas de los invitados – pero también quería agradecer a mi ahora ya esposa, el haberme dado esta oportunidad. Todos conocéis nuestro pasado. Un pasado que nos separó cuando todavía éramos unos niños y no entendíamos lo que sucedía – Draco estaba nervioso, se le notaba. Cogió aire y continuó su discurso – Yo... hice cosas terribles en mi pasado, pero tú, Hermione, supiste perdonarme todas y cada una de ellas. Jamás pude olvidar lo que hiciste por mí y mi familia cuando nos juzgaron. Te debía un favor muy grande y creí devolvértelo cuando te ofrecí trabajar conmigo, pero me equivoqué de nuevo. Con el tiempo te he ido conociendo mejor y he entendido por qué todo el mundo te quiere tanto. Eres una persona maravillosa que se desvive por los demás. Me enamoré de ti y decidí que no quería que te apartaras de mí nunca más. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me dijiste que sentías lo mismo y que aceptabas ser mi esposa. Así que Hermione, te doy las gracias de nuevo, delante de todos nuestros familiares, amigos y conocidos. Quiero que todos sepan que me has salvado de nuevo. Me has dado un nuevo futuro con una nueva familia. Te quiero.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, asombrados por el discurso que acababa de lanzar Draco. Jamás un Malfoy había mostrado sus sentimientos en público. Draco miró a su esposa, que estaba sentada en la mesa y vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad. Hermione se levantó, se acercó a él y se fundieron en un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que ella también sentía por el rubio. Entonces todos los invitados se alzaron aplaudiendo y brindando por la feliz pareja. Los tres niños se levantaron también de su mesa y se acercaron a sus padres para terminar los cinco fundidos en un gran abrazo, lo que emocionó a todos los presentes. Acto seguido, apareció un enorme pastel, que partieron entre los cinco y luego comenzó el baile. Draco y Hermione lo abrieron con un vals, les siguieron Narcissa y Lucius y Arthur y Molly y poco a poco se añadieron más parejas. Cuando terminó el primer baile, Lucius cogió a su nuera y bailó con ella, como era tradición y a partir de ahí, Hermione no paró de bailar, al igual que Draco. También Harry y Ron bailaron con su amiga, y ella se alegró mucho, pues ya conocía su poco agrado hacia los bailes. Cuando Ron terminó de bailar con ella, Theo se acercó.

¿Puedo bailar con la novia?

Vaya, por fin aparece el padrino – sonrió Hermione – Creía que no me lo pedirías. O que huías de mí...

Eso es algo impensable – sonrió el pelinegro cogiéndola por la cintura – Además, hubiera sido un poco raro que el padrino no bailara con la novia ¿no crees? Habría suscitado todo tipo de comentarios, como si no nos llevamos bien, si seguimos siendo enemigos... ya sabes, el tipo de tonterías que pasan por la cabeza de Skeeter.

Por supuesto, lo primero son las apariencias – se burló ella - ¿Cómo está Gaby? ¿Se lo está pasando bien?

Creo que sí, al fin y al cabo, el clan Weasley está aquí y su hermana también.

Es una buena chica.

Lo sé...

Theo... no voy a decirte cosas como "Cásate con ella, es lo mejor" o "Ya aprenderás a amarla" porque eso no va conmigo. Sé que la aprecias, le tienes cariño y ella te quiere. Solo deja que el tiempo decida.

Tranquila, no me casaré con ella solo por despecho, ni para no quedarme solo. Si termino casándome con Gabrielle, será porque realmente creo que la puedo hacer feliz.

Ese es mi Theo – la música cesó y Hermione abrazó a su amigo.

Siguieron varios bailes más hasta que Narcissa les dijo que era la hora de marcharse. Fueron a cambiarse los trajes y cuando bajaron todos los invitados estaban de nuevo en el hall para despedirlos. Se abrazaron con sus hijos.

Portaos bien en casa de la abuela. No hagáis enfadar demasiado a los mayores – les decía Hermione a Víktor y Rose – y cuidad de Scorpius, todo será nuevo para él y tal vez se sienta un poco extraño.

No te preocupes mamá – le dijo Rose – nos pasaremos el día jugando a quidditch con tía Ginny. Además, Scorpius conoce a casi todos, porque también estará James y Teddy vendrá unos días.

Pasadlo bien mamá – le dijo Víktor – y no os preocupéis, la abuela Molly no dejará que se metan en muchos líos.

Hasta pronto niños – se despidió Draco con una sonrisa – y recordad lo que ha dicho vuestra madre: portaos bien.

Acto seguido se cogieron de la mano y se desaparecieron. Nadie lo sabía, pero en verdad pasarían la primera noche en Malfoy Manor y al día siguiente cogerían un traslador para irse hasta el sur de Francia, donde los Malfoy tenían una villa en la playa. Allí pasarían los quince días tranquilamente hasta su regreso a Londres. En cuanto los novios se hubieron marchado, los invitados empezaron a irse también. Los Potter se llevaron a los niños a Grimmauld para irse al día siguiente a La Madriguera a empezar la vacaciones. Aunque Harry y Ron tenían que volver al trabajo el Lunes, luego irían cada noche a la casa de los Weasley para reunirse con sus familias, pues Ginny y Luna se quedaban ya allí.

Draco y Hermione aparecieron en el hall de su casa. En cuanto llegaron, Draco la cogió en brazos y subió hasta su habitación. Nada más entrar, la pasión se desató entre ellos y se amaron por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – le susurró el rubio a su esposa cuando ya se encontraban recostados en la cama.

¿Por qué?

Porque te tengo a tí, por fin, para siempre. Después de tantos años pensando en tí y de creer que te había perdido cuando te casaste... Finalmente eres mía.

Eso es muy posesivo Draco – se burló Hermione.

Es que yo soy posesivo ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Claro, eres posesivo, egocéntrico, ególatra, crees que el mundo gira en torno a tí...

Te equivocas, desde hoy, mi mundo gira en torno a tí y a la familia que tenemos.

Te quiero Draco Malfoy – le dijo Hermione volviendo a besarlo.

Lo sé, y yo a tí, señora Malfoy – Tras esto, volvieron a amarse y luego se quedaron dormidos.

Pasaron los días de su Luna de Miel paseando por las playas del Mediterráneo. Hermione jamás había estado en el sur de Francia y quedó enamorada del lugar. Compró varias cosas para los niños y sus amigos y convenció a Draco para que fueran a pasar algunos días de las vacaciones allí con los niños y tal vez, traer también a los hijos de sus amigos. Aunque esto último a Draco no le hizo tanta gracia. Tantos niños descontrolados... él estaba acostumbrado a uno muy tranquilo... pero finalmente Hermione ganó la discusión, decidiendo que serían solo un par o tres de días y que también vendrían Harry y Ginny.

Quince días después de su boda, Draco y Hermione llegaron a La Madriguera. Se aparecieron en las afueras y entraron en el jardín. A medida que se acercaban a la casa, Hermione notaba algo extraño en el ambiente.

Hay demasiado silencio – comentó frunciendo el ceño – Estoy segura de que le envié a Harry el día correcto de nuestra llegada.

Tal vez lo han olvidado. Si no están, esperaremos en el jardín. Tendrán que volver para la hora de la cena.

Tal vez Molly esté en la casa.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, lo que empezó a inquietar a la castaña.

Esto no me gusta. ¿Y si ha pasado algo y se han ido?

¿Todos? Sabiendo que llegábamos habrían dejado a alguien para explicarnos lo sucedido. Habrán salido de excursión y no han vuelto aún... - intentaba tranquilizarla el rubio.

Puede que tengas razón. De hecho, le dije que volvíamos hoy, pero no a qué hora llegaríamos. Ven, vamos al porche de atrás. Nos sentaremos en el balancín y los esperaremos.

Dieron la vuelta a la casa y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

¡Bienvenidos! - gritaron un montón de voces nada más girar la esquina.

¡Pero bueno! ¡Menuda sorpresa! - Exclamó Hermione al ver a toda la familia reunida allí.

¡Mamá! - Rose corrió a abrazarla y le dio un ramo de flores.

Es precioso cariño. Os he echado de menos.

Enseguida se acercaron los demás para saludarles y abrazarles.

Empezaba a creer que no habías recibido mi lechuza Harry.

Pues ya ves que sí la recibí. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? - le preguntó su amigo abrazándola.

Fantástico. Hemos decidido con Draco que iremos todos juntos a pasar unos días a la villa. Ginny, tú y los niños. Lo pasarán en grande.

¡Ven aquí cuñadita! - Ginny se le echó al cuello y le susurró – tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre tu hija y Scorpius. Creo que hay algo más que amistad entre ellos.

Ya lo sé, pero prefiero no pensar en ello por ahora...

Hemos preparado la mesa en el jardín. Como hace tan buen tiempo podemos cenar aquí y estaremos más cómodos ¿Qué os parece? - les dijo Molly.

Claro, pero después de cenar nos marcharemos. Tenemos mucho que hacer en casa antes de que el lunes volvamos al trabajo.

¿Con quién se quedarán los niños? - preguntó Luna.

Con los Malfoy. Por lo menos durante el día.

Ya sabéis que pueden quedarse aquí. Tenemos sitio de sobra aunque no lo parezca – les dijo Arthur.

Gracias sr. Weasley, pero mis padres están deseando ver a los niños también – declinó amablemente la oferta Draco – aunque tal vez la otra semana puedan venir unos días.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa y Molly comenzó a servir la cena. Había mucha variedad y en cantidad. Después de la cena, Hermione repartió los regalos que había traído, tomaron el té y se despidieron de todos. En cuanto llegaron a Malfoy Manor, los niños subieron a acostarse porque al día siguiente tenían mucho trabajo para terminar de instalarse en la casa y todavía tenían que traer cosas de su antigua casa.

_**CAPÍTULO 10**_

El lunes llevaron a los niños temprano a casa de los Malfoy. Narcissa los recibió con un abrazo, igual que a los recién casados. Desayunaron todos juntos y Draco y Hermione se marcharon al trabajo, donde Theo los esperaba para una reunión.

¡Bienvenidos a casa! - les dijo dándoles un abrazo.

A ver, ¿Cuántos desastres ha habido en nuestra ausencia? - se burló Draco.

Qué mala opinión tienes de mí, amigo mío. Te devuelvo tus oficinas igual de bien que como tu me las dejaste.

¿Ninguna novedad? - se extrañó Hermione.

Lo cierto es que no. Tu vicepresidenta lo dejó todo tan bien arreglado que la máquina ha funcionado a la perfección. Y bien. Contadme... ¿Cómo os ha ido la Luna de Miel? Por supuesto no quiero que entréis en ciertos detalles...

Estuvieron con Theo hasta la hora del almuerzo y luego volvieron a casa de los Malfoy. Los niños habían estado jugando toda la mañana y se habían portado muy correctamente, según palabras de Lucius. Narcissa estaba encantada de tener tantas risas alrededor. Un momento antes de marcharse de nuevo a la oficina, Narcissa se llevó aparte a Hermione. Parecía un poco preocupada.

¿Ocurre algo Narcissa? ¿se han portado mal los niños?

No, no... quería preguntarte algo querida... pero no me gustaría meterme donde no me llaman...

Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

¿Se lo has dicho ya a Draco?

Si le he dicho qué – Hermione se puso en guardia ante la pregunta de su suegra.

Que estás embarazada.

Yo no... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Llámalo intuición. Yo también he pasado por esto querida, aunque solo haya sido una vez hace ya tantos años... pero recuerdo perfectamente que mis ojos tenían un brillo especial, como los tuyos.

No se lo he dicho todavía...

Deberías hacerlo ya. No sé de cuánto estarás, pero imagino que ya lo estabas el día de la boda. Pronto se te va a notar...

Lo sé... pero él piensa...

Sé lo que cree. Que las mujeres Malfoy estamos malditas. Quién sabe. Tal vez tú seas la excepción. Debes decírselo – terminó Narcissa abrazando a su nuera.

Lo haré. Tal vez esta noche... cuando los niños se hayan ido a la cama.

Me encantaría tener más nietos y estoy segura de que a Draco le hará muy feliz la noticia y olvidará el otro tema.

Ojalá Narcissa, ojalá – respondió Hermione no muy segura.

Después de la cena se marcharon todos juntos a su casa. Cuando los niños estuvieron acostados, Draco y Hermione pasaron a darles las buenas noches a cada uno y luego fueron a sentarse en la Biblioteca para tomar un té relajadamente, aunque Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por tener que darle la noticia a Draco. Llevaban un rato sentados en el sofá sin hablar apenas y esto le extrañaba a Draco.

¿Ocurre algo Hermione? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente haciendo que ella diera un respingo.

No... bueno sí, en realidad sí...

Me lo parecía. ¿Qué te preocupa? Los niños están bien, la empresa va bien... es... ¿sobre nosotros?¿Ya te has arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo? - quiso bromear el rubio.

No digas tonterías – Hermione se levantó del sofá y paseó nerviosamente hasta el ventanal que daba al jardín – Draco... tengo que decirte algo... es sobre nosotros y nuestra nueva familia.

Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras – Draco la había seguido y la abrazaba por la espalda - ¿Tan malo es que no te atreves a decírmelo? - Él la obligó a encararlo y Hermione se decidió al fin.

Estoy embarazada – musitó sin mirarlo.

¿Qué? Creo que no te he entendido bien... ¿Has dicho que estás... embarazada?

Sí – Hermione lo miró a los ojos y vio desconcierto.

Pero... ¿cómo? Bueno, no, el cómo ya lo sé, pero si tomamos precauciones.

No lo sé, tal vez nos descuidamos alguna vez, no lo sé. El caso es que estoy ya de un mes... - pero la castaña no pudo terminar porque Draco la estaba besando.

Te quiero Hermione. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y me vas a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo – el rubio estaba muy emocionado, aunque de repente se le cambió la cara y Hermione supo lo que iba a venir – No, no puedes. Por Merlín Hermione. No quiero que lo tengas, no puedo perderte.

Draco, estoy bien. No me va a pasar nada. Voy a tener este bebé y no me va a pasar nada.

Pero la maldición de los Malfoy... ningún Malfoy ha tenido jamás más de un hijo y siempre varones...

Draco, cálmate, te lo ruego. Piensa con la cabeza fría. Tú tienes un hijo, pero de otra señora Malfoy y yo tengo dos hijos, pero no son Malfoy... Así que en el fondo es el primero para los dos... No tiene por qué pasar nada...

No soportaría perderte Herms – Draco la abrazaba con fuerza.

No vas a perderme.

Está bien... seguiremos adelante con el embarazo, no permitiré que te saltes ninguna revisión, si es necesario que vayas a algún médico muggle, lo harás. Si en cualquier momento te encuentras mal, te retiraré temporalmente del cargo y haré que Theo vuelva hasta que todo haya pasado.

Tranquilo... todo va a ir perfectamente – Hermione tomó la cara de Draco con sus manos y le dio un beso.

Te quiero señora Malfoy. Ahora sí que vamos a ser una auténtica y numerosa familia.

Será fantástico – sonrió Hermione.

Deberíamos celebrarlo... ¿Crees que dañaremos al bebé si...? - preguntó pícaramente el rubio dando a entender sus intenciones a su esposa.

Claro que no. Ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces...

Draco contemplaba a la castaña mientras dormía. Los sentimientos encontrados de felicidad y preocupación no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. Deseaba ese bebé, era la culminación de haber conseguido lo que más deseaba: tener a la mujer que amaba y formar una familia con ella. Pero por otro lado, la preocupación que sentía por lo que él llamaba "la maldición de los Malfoy" rondaba en su mente. No soportaría perder a Hermione. Necesitaba tenerla con él aún a costa de no tener hijos en común. Estaba decidido a que ese bebé no naciera en cuanto hubiera el más mínimo indicio de peligro para la salud de Hermione.

Al día siguiente les dieron la noticia a los niños y éstos estuvieron encantados con la idea de tener un hermanito. Curiosamente los tres estaban de acuerdo en que les gustaría que fuera una niña. Rose para poder jugar con ella y Víktor y Scorpius para poder hacer de hermanos mayores. Después de desayunar se fueron paseando hasta Grimmauld y allí les dieron la noticia a Harry y Ginny, quien no perdió tiempo y envió lechuzas a todos los familiares y amigos para dar la buena nueva. Dejaron a los niños y Hermione y Draco se fueron al trabajo. Curiosamente, la noticia ya había llegado y todo el mundo les felicitaba. Theo los esperaba en el despacho de Draco.

Vaya, vaya... mi enhorabuena. Veo que no perdéis el tiempo. - los felicitó abrazándolos.

Muchas gracias Theo. ¿Cómo es que todavía estás en Londres? Creíamos que ya te habías marchado a NY.

Iba a hacerlo esta mañana, pero me he enterado de la noticia y he decidido esperaros. Me iré después del almuerzo. ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?

Estoy perfectamente.

Ya sabéis que si necesitáis que venga, sólo tenéis que llamarme. Cuando tu embarazo esté muy avanzado... si necesitas que te sustituya...

No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. ¿Cómo está Gabrielle?

Bien, bien... impaciente porque vuelva a NY.

Lo imagino. Entonces... la cosa va en serio ¿no?

Lo cierto es que... sí, voy a pedirle en matrimonio, muy pronto.

Los tres amigos siguieron su charla durante toda la mañana. Hablaron también de varios asuntos de la empresa y luego se fueron a comer todos a Grimmauld. Después, Theo se despidió y se marchó a NY. Por la tarde Draco y Hermione no tuvieron mucho trabajo en la oficina, así que en cuanto los empleados se marcharon a las seis, ellos también se fueron a recoger a los niños. Cenaron con Harry y Ginny y luego volvieron todos a Malfoy Manor para empacar algunas cosas de los niños, pues iban a pasar unos días con los abuelos Malfoy.

El embarazo de Hermione iba muy bien. No tenía náuseas, ni mareos, aunque sí bastante hambre, pero no parecía estar engordando demasiado. Aún así, Draco procuraba no perderla de vista y había dado orden a Hannah de que lo avisara si notaba cualquier extrañeza en Hermione. Pasaron las vacaciones y llegó de nuevo el 1 de septiembre. Se encontraron de nuevo todos en King's Cross para despedir a los niños y a Hermione ya se le notaba el embarazo, a pesar de estar apenas de tres meses. Cuando el tren partió, Hermione se quedó de nuevo mirando cómo se alejaba y Draco, preocupado se le acercó.

¿Ocurre algo?¿Te encuentras mal?

No, no, nada de eso. Solamente recordaba cómo hace exactamente un año me sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

¿Y qué sientes ahora?

Que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo – le sonrió Hermione a su esposo besándolo.

¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio?

Creo que cierto rubio, un poco metomentodo, tiene la culpa de ello.

Me alegro de ser un metomentodo.

Te quiero Draco.

Y yo a tí. ¿Cuándo tienes la visita con el sanador?

La semana que viene.

Quiero acompañarte.

No es necesario. Es una visita de rutina. No podemos dejar ambos el despacho.

¿Por un par de horas? Por supuesto que sí. Voy a acompañarte y no se hable más.

Tal y como ya se esperaba Hermione, el sanador lo encontró todo bien. El embarazo iba bien y Hermione estaba perfectamente. Draco no pudo disimular el alivio en su cara cuando el médico les dio el informe y Hermione sabía perfectamente el por qué.

Pasaban las semanas, la barriga de Hermione crecía, los niños no tenían problemas en el colegio, la empresa iba bien, y Theo les había hablado, en una de sus visitas, de su próximo enlace con Gabrielle. Habían decidido casarse en NY, ya que en un principio no se ponían de acuerdo entre Francia o Inglaterra. Pero NY estaba muy bonito en primavera y como el bebé ya habría nacido, les esperaban con ilusión, pues para Theo ellos eran su familia.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, el baile de los Malfoy, del que Hermione se retiró temprano, y la llegada de los niños que miraban a Hermione fascinados, pues su barriga había crecido considerablemente en esos meses. Sobretodo Scorpius. Hermione sabía que la miraba disimuladamente, cuando creía que nadie lo veía, y decidió hablar con el chico. Lo encontró la mañana antes de Navidad desayunando solo.

Buenos días Scorpius. Sí que has madrugado.

Buenos días madre, digo... Hermione. Es que no tenía más sueño.

Cielo, puedes llamarme mamá, si te apetece.

Gracias – dijo en un susurro.

Scorpius – Hermione se sentó al lado del chico – sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Te he visto mirándome cuando crees que nadie te ve. Y te has vuelto un poco más... retraído. ¿Te preocupa algo?

No...

Puedes contarme lo que sea. Aunque me llames mamá, o madre... quiero que seamos amigos, igual que lo soy con Rose y Víktor.

Es que... si te lo cuento, se lo dirás a papá.

¿Y temes que se enfade? Que yo sepa, tu padre nunca ha tenido motivos para enfadarse contigo.

No sé si se enfadará o tal vez piense que soy un crío...

¿Y si te prometo que no se lo contaré? - Hermione cogió una de las manos del chico entre las suyas y le sonrió. Scorpius la miró muy serio y después accedió.

Tengo miedo. Miedo a que cuando nazca el bebé, mi padre ya no me quiera tanto.

Entiendo... - sonrió la castaña – voy a decirte algo Scorpius. Tu padre te quiere muchísimo y eso no lo va a cambiar nada de lo que pueda pasar. Él también va a querer al bebé, pero tú eres su hijo mayor. Mírame a mí, yo tengo dos hijos y los quiero por igual y no voy a dejar de quererlos porque ahora vaya a tener otro hijo.

¿Tú crees?

Estoy convencida de ello Scorpius.

En ese momento entraron Rose y Viktor en el comedor. Se sentaron todos en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar. A los pocos minutos, llegó Draco, a quien Hermione interrogó con la mirada por llegar tarde. Después se prepararon todos para irse a La Madriguera a pasar la Nochebuena. Cuando llegaron, ya estaban todos sus primos allí. Cada año parecía que había más alboroto en la casa de los Weasley. Draco se mantenía un poco apartado del bullicio, pero sonreía viendo a su hijo jugar con los demás y a su esposa feliz con sus amigos y familia. Harry se le acercó con una copa de ponche navideño.

Feliz Navidad Draco.

Lo mismo digo Harry.

Creo que jamás te he dado las gracias.

¿Por qué ibas a dármelas?

Por hacer que Hermione vuelva a ser feliz. A pesar de todas nuestras dudas iniciales, se nota que es una mujer feliz.

Sí – añadió Ron uniéndose a ellos – jamás hubiera imaginado que tú fueras a conseguirlo, pero... ella es feliz, yo soy feliz.

Brindemos por eso – dijo Harry, y los tres chocaron sus copas.

Y el embarazo le sienta bien – añadió Ron.

Mmmm, sí... - fue la vaga respuesta del rubio y Ron miró interrogativamente a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

Hermione se sentía un poco cansada y agobiada y decidió salir al porche para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Harry la vio salir y la siguió.

Es un poco estresante ¿verdad? - sonrió el pelinegro.

¡Harry! Me has asustado.

Perdón.

No, no, tranquilo. Sí, es un poco estresante, y cada año, a medida que la familia crece, lo es más. Pero los niños se lo pasan genial. Incluso Scorpius.

Sí, se ha integrado como uno más de la familia. Oye... ¿Va todo bien?

Claro ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

No sé, es que Draco...

Qué ha pasado. ¿Ha hecho algún comentario? - se sobresaltó la castaña.

No, no... es sobre tu embarazo. Sé que tu estás encantada, pero parece como si Draco...

Draco también está feliz – Hermione se puso en alerta.

¿De veras? Es que antes, estábamos hablando Ron y yo con él y nos ha parecido como si no estuviera contento.

Pues lo está... - aunque se le escapó un suspiro.

Pero...

Es que Draco tiene la estúpida teoría de que los Malfoy solamente pueden tener un hijo y varón. Cualquier mujer Malfoy que haya intentado tener más hijos, no ha podido o, en el caso de su anterior esposa, ha muerto.

Entonces lo que está es preocupado por que te pueda pasar algo... - reflexionó Harry.

Yo también lo encuentro una estupidez ¿no?

No lo sé... ponte en su lugar Herms... analiza a su familia. Tal vez puedas entenderle. Realmente te ama y lo que tiene es miedo a perderte.

Lo sé... sé que me quiere. Pero sigue siendo una estupidez. El único problema que tiene su familia, es que ha estado mezclando demasiado la sangre entre ellos, es decir, entre sus iguales. Creo que lo que necesita es una renovación y yo puedo dársela. No soy una sangre pura y además, mis dos hijos anteriores no fueron con un Malfoy, así que realmente, este será el primero que tendré como señora Malfoy.

Explicado así es muy lógico.

¿Lo ves? Hasta tú lo entiendes, pero él no... y aunque lo disimula, sé perfectamente que prefiere que el niño no nazca si ello me tiene que traer problemas – solo con mencionar la idea de perder al bebé, Hermione se estremeció – pero no va a suceder. Soy fuerte, estoy ya de seis meses y no he tenido ningún problema. Por Merlín, si hace meses que no me toca, y estoy segura que todo es por miedo. Perdona, es un tema demasiado personal.

Y estoy seguro de que todo va a llegar a buen puerto. Y por lo demás, no te preocupes, ya somos mayorcitos y nos conocemos demasiado bien como para andarnos con tabúes en según qué temas. Anda entremos. Solo faltaría que te resfriaras.

Tienes razón – sonrió débilmente la castaña abrazando a su amigo – Gracias Harry. Como siempre, eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener.

Para eso estamos Herms – le respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Entraron de nuevo, justo cuando empezaban a abrir los regalos. Draco los observó con curiosidad, pues los había visto hablando desde la ventana, e incluso había oído parte de la conversación. Se acercó a su esposa y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Estás helada – le susurró al oído – espero que no te resfríes.

Necesitaba tomar el aire un poco.

En cuanto los niños hayan abierto sus regalos nos iremos.

¿Tan pronto? Sé que no te gusta mucho estar aquí, pero deberíamos quedarnos un rato más.

No creas, no ha estado tan mal. Pero hay algo en casa que quiero enseñarte – le dijo misteriosamente.

A pesar de las protestas de todo el mundo, sobretodo de los niños, los Malfoy se retiraron temprano, alegando que Hermione estaba cansada. Se trasladaron por la red flu, pues con el avanzado estado de Hermione no podían desaparecerse. En cuanto llegaron a casa, enviaron a los niños a dormir y ellos se quedaron en el salón.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tenías que enseñarme que no podía esperar?

Ven – Draco la cogió de la mano y subieron hasta sus habitaciones. En cuanto entraron, Draco la besó dulcemente, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Hermione sintió su sangre arder al instante.

¿A qué viene esto Draco?

Quiero que me perdones. Soy un idiota. Te he estado evitando por miedo a mis estúpidas creencias en historias de viejas – La besó de nuevo, esta vez más apasionadamente – he comprendido que si sigo así te perderé de la peor forma que pueda existir, porque perderé tu cariño – Draco hablaba mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione y la iba desnudando – pero a partir de ahora voy a confiar en ti y si tú me aseguras de que todo va bien, no voy a temer nada más.

Draco amor mío, he extrañado tanto tus caricias. Creía que ya no me deseabas porque estoy gorda.

No estás gorda, querida, y te deseo tanto o más que siempre. Y esto es lo que tenía que enseñarte hoy. Que mi amor por tí no hace sino crecer con cada día que pasa.

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

Después de la Navidad, las semanas pasaron muy rápidamente. Recibieron la invitación formal de la boda de Theo y Gabrielle para el mes de Junio. El único inconveniente era que Hermione ya no podía viajar tanto debido al embarazo, lo que obligaba a Draco a estar más ausente de casa, lo que él no quería por si Hermione se ponía de parto en cualquier momento. Ya se había perdido el nacimiento de Scorpius y no quería perderse este. Theo venía a verlos con más frecuencia y así, comenzaron a repartirse los viajes con Draco.

A primeros de Marzo Hermione tenía su última visita con el sanador. Draco quería acompañarla, pero tenía una reunión muy importante con un inversor japonés y Hermione no quería que se perdiera esa oportunidad de abrir más mercado en Oriente. Así pues, le pidió a Ginny que la acompañara.

¿En serio te encuentras bien? - le preguntaba su amiga – Tienes unas ojeras horribles debajo de los ojos.

Esta noche no he descansado mucho. Me dolía terriblemente la espalda.

No me extraña. Creo que tienes más barriga que en el otro embarazo.

Ya se sabe, el cuerpo ya está más habituado y... ¡ay!

¿Qué pasa? - se asustó Ginny al ver a su amiga que se doblaba.

Me duele Ginny, creo que... estoy de parto.

No bromees cielo, aún no hemos llegado a San Mungo. Faltan dos calles más...

No voy a llegar Ginny, acabo de romper aguas... ¡ay!

Vale, vale, vale... respira, ¿te acuerdas de cómo se hacía? Tu respira, concéntrate en ti y yo me ocupo del resto.

Ginny envió su patronus a San Mungo para que fueran a recogerlas. Luego lo envió a Harry pidiéndole que se encargara de avisar a Draco y de llevarlo a San Mungo.

En cuanto llegaron al centro, el sanador inspeccionó a Hermione y comprobó que efectivamente estaba de parto, dos semanas antes de lo previsto. Pero por la cara que puso, la castaña supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Qué... ocurre...

Nada señora Malfoy, debemos intervenir inmediatamente.

¡Colin Creevey! No me vengas con tonterías. ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara? ¡Ay! Esto duele más de lo que yo recordaba.

Hay una complicación Hermione.

¿Una complicación? - preguntó Ginny - Si no ha habido problemas hasta ahora...

Bueno es que... ambos quieren salir a la vez y...

¿Ambos? - exclamaron las dos amigas al unísono.

Sí Hermione, no sé cómo se nos ha podido pasar pero... vienen dos en camino y... vamos a tener que hacer una cesárea, porque sino se van a ahogar.

No, no, no... recolócalos – le dijo la castaña.

No puedo hacer eso Hermione. Es peligroso. Tendrás dolores increíbles.

Hazlo Colin.

Pero cielo. Con una cesárea no sufrirás – intentó convencerla Ginny.

Con una cesárea, Draco no verá nacer a sus hijos. De la otra manera, los verá nacer a ambos.

Está bien. Vamos allá. ¿Sabes si tardará mucho en llegar el sr. Malfoy? Porque en el momento que recoloque a los bebés, no creo que el parto dure mucho.

¡Aquí estamos! - gritaron Harry y Draco corriendo por el pasillo.

Hola amor mío ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Draco con cara de suma preocupación.

De parto. No te separes de mí Draco.

Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó el rubio al sanador.

Venga conmigo y siga las instrucciones que le daremos al pie de la letra. Sus hijos están a punto de nacer.

¿Hijos?

No preguntes cielo y date prisa en hacer lo que te dicen.

Draco y Hermione desaparecieron hacia el paritorio mientras Ginny y Harry se quedaban en el pasillo preocupados, pues Ginny le había explicado a Harry la situación de los bebés.

Esperemos que todo salga bien y Draco no tenga razón – murmuró el pelinegro.

Todo saldrá bien. Es nuestra Hermione, la más fuerte de todos. Voy a... enviar lechuzas a la familia para que estén al corriente.

Al poco rato de enviar las lechuzas, aparecieron los señores Weasley, Ron y Luna y minutos después llegaron los señores Malfoy. Narcissa estaba muy angustiada.

¿Se sabe algo?

Nada todavía – les dijo Ginny.

¿Cuánto hace que se la han llevado?

Tal vez media hora. Dos no es lo mismo que uno.

¿Dos? - exclamaron todos los presentes.

Sí, es que con los nervios olvidé mencionar en las lechuzas que Hermione lleva a dos bebés en vez de uno. - se disculpó Ginny.

¡Mirad! ¿No es Draco el que viene por el pasillo? - dijo Luna.

Sí... pero... viene solo... - se inquietó su madre mientras Lucius la tomaba por la cintura.

En cuanto Draco estuvo a su lado, miró a todos los presentes muy serio. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ni siquiera se oían las respiraciones de nadie.

Finalmente, Draco inspiró y habló.

Querida familia, tengo que anunciaros que acabo de vivir la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo. Algo que no se puede describir con palabras, aunque todos me entenderéis pues todos lo habéis vivido.

Draco hijo... - Narcissa estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Tranquila madre... tenemos dos miembros más en la familia. Un niño y una niña.

¿Y... Hermione? - Harry fue el único que se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

Y desde hoy, os juro que todavía amaré más a mi esposa por ser la mujer más fuerte y maravillosa del mundo. - Draco estaba llorando y Ginny corrió a abrazarlo, aliviada al saber que todo había salido bien.

¡Enhorabuena! - le felicitaron todos. Lucius, que había estado callado hasta entonces, se acercó a su hijo.

Enhorabuena hijo – y ante la sorpresa de todos lo abrazó.

¿Cuándo podremos verlos? - quiso saber Narcissa.

Esta tarde permitirán las visitas. Hermione está agotada y necesita descansar un poco – les informó el rubio.

Por supuesto. Entonces, esta tarde volveremos – dijeron los Weasley.

Nosotros también. Cuando Harry salga del trabajo nos pasaremos.

Poco a poco, se fueron marchando, hasta que solo quedaron Draco con sus padres.

Hijo, ¿quieres que me quede contigo? - preguntó Narcissa.

Gracias madre, pero no es necesario. Aunque estoy cansado por la emoción, es Hermione quien necesita que la cuiden y no pienso separarme de ella en todo el día. Por favor padre, avisa a Theo en NY. Dile que necesito que venga unos días.

Claro hijo.

Draco se despidió de sus padres y volvió con Hermione, a la que ya habían instalado en una confortable habitación, con dos cunitas a un lado de la cama. Cuando Draco entró la encontró con los ojos cerrados y pensó que estaba dormida, así que sin hacer ruido, se acercó a contemplar a los bebés. Los miraba embelesado. Le parecía imposible haber sido testigo de aquel milagro. ¡Dos! Entonces tuvo la sensación de que lo estaban observando y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los dulces ojos color miel de su castaña.

Creí que dormías y no quería despertarte. Necesitas descansar – dijo en un susurro.

Tranquilo, estoy bien – le respondió ella sonriéndole – Ven aquí – le indicó con unas palmadas que se sentara al borde de su cama. Draco se acercó y la besó dulcemente.

Te quiero Hermione Granger. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Te dije que confiaras en mí. Que todo saldría bien.

Siento haber sido un paranoico, pero con los antecedentes de mi familia...

Vamos a tener que ampliar la habitación de los bebés. Nosotros contábamos con uno.

Eso no va a ser ningún problema. ¿Te ves con fuerzas para escribir a los niños y contárselo?

¿Por qué no escribes tú?

Está bien. Pero hay un problema...

¿Acaso te has roto la mano? - se burló ella.

No les hemos puesto nombre todavía.

Vaya, es cierto... ¿has pensado en alguno?

Bueno... yo había pensado que si era niña la podíamos llamar Jane.

¿Mi segundo nombre?

Sí. Tu segundo nombre y el nombre de una de tus escritoras favoritas ¿no? Jane Austen.

Eres un cielo... ¿y para él? ¿Qué te parece Theodore? Creo que a su padrino le encantará.

Me parece genial. Vamos a escribir esa carta.

Escribieron dos cartas. Una para la directora McGonagall y otra para que ella misma se la entregara a sus hijos. En cuanto las hubieron escrito, enviaron una lechuza a Hogwarts. Al momento, los bebés despertaron y Jane se puso a llorar con fuerza mientras Theodore solo observaba.

¿Qué le sucede? - se alarmó Draco.

Tendrá hambre. Dámela. Ya sabemos quién se parece a quién – se rió Hermione.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Jane se parece a tí, porque es una impaciente – sonrió Hermione mientras ponía a la niña en el pecho – coge mientrastanto al pequeño Theo.

Muy graciosa. Pero creo que tienes razón. Theo se parece más a tí ¿Has visto cómo lo mira todo con curiosidad?

Pero ambos se parecerán a sus padres en algo. Serán unos niños muy listos.

Draco contemplaba embobado cómo Hermione amamantaba a la pequeña Jane y luego cogía a Theo y le daba el otro pecho. Jamás había vivido nada de eso con Astoria. Como pareció que los niños se habían quedado satisfechos, Hermione le enseñó a Draco cómo cambiar el pañal y entre ambos pusieron de nuevo a los pequeños en sus cunas. Prácticamente al momento se quedaron de nuevo dormidos. Hermione bostezó.

Tienes que descansar un poco. Duerme, yo estaré aquí por si se despiertan. Pronto llegarán las visitas y no podrás descansar.

¿Sabes Draco? Si hace quince años, alguien hubiera predicho esta situación, lo hubiera tomado por loco – dijo Hermione antes de quedarse dormida.

Si supieras que llevo casi quince años deseando esta situación, me hubieras tomado por loco – le susurró Draco acariciándole la mejilla – Te quiero Hermione Granger.

Te quiero Draco Malfoy – murmuró ya entre sueños la castaña.

Draco se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Hermione, cogiéndole la mano y contemplando cómo sus hijos dormían plácidamente y sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.


End file.
